Small Town Tragedy
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie's too distracted by Horton family issues to celebrate her engagement to Victor. I don't own Days or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Small Town Tragedy

Maggie's too distracted by Horton family issues to celebrate her engagement to Victor. I don't own Days or its characters. Insanely AU in both history and spoilers (to the point of I'm rewriting half of an original character's history. Sorry.). Also this story was inspired by Coldplay's Viva la Vida. Lyrics found here: .net/songs/view/3530822107858719657/

"Maggie…" Victor nibbled his fiancée's neck, his hands roaming.

"Hmmm…."Maggie turned to face him. Victor smiled softly.

"You're not into this tonight, are you?" Victor asked, rubbing Maggie's back.

"Of course, I am. I love being with you," Maggie kissed him.

"You're thinking. I can see your mind whirling. Are you nervous about calling the girls tomorrow?"

"Ah….Melissa and Sarah know this was a possible. And I think calling them to ask permission was very sweet of you," Maggie played with Victor's hand," and the invitation to stay here to assist planning the wedding will help."

"Then what's wrong?"

Maggie sighed and snuggled into Victor's arms. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, especially Bo and Hope."

"Oh, so it's some deep dark secret?" Victor teased. He looked at Maggie, who was dead serious. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Hope and Bo found a hidden bank account of Alice's, with some letters. They thought she was being blackmailed. My name also came up…."

"Are you being blackmail?" Victor asked, half-joking.

"No. But what would you do if I was?" Maggie asked.

"Kill them," Victor said simply.

"That's good to know if the situation came up," Maggie smirked.

"Back to Alice…" Victor prompted.

"Alice was supporting a young man named Thomas Grayson. He was her grandson and Alice felt the need to do what she was allowed to do," Maggie said.

"Wait. There was another Horton that was given up for adoption? I thought your family takes in all strays, including Kate Roberts'," Victor said.

"Don't pick on my favorite nephew. It's not Lucas' fault he's mother-challenge," Maggie said.

"So Thomas. Where did he come from?" Victor asked.

Maggie sighed. "First ask why a good Episcopalian became a nun?"

Victor's eyes widen. "You mean, Thomas is Marie and…."

"Tommy's? Things happened. Marie and Tommy didn't know and they were planning on getting married. Marie apparently created Thomas their first time," Maggie shrugged, embarrassed.

"Wow. Who would've guessed the nun would be pregnant?" Victor chuckled.

"Marie and Tommy were really in love and when they found out they were related, Tommy went into self-exile and Marie into the nunnery. Marie found out about Thomas two months later. The family hasn't officially heard from Tommy in forty years and now this is surfacing again…"Maggie shook her head.

"Did Tommy ever come back to Salem?"

"No. Mickey and I visited him throughout the years and I think coming back would be too painful. I think…" Maggie hesitated.

Victor picked up Maggie's trail of thought.

"He's still in love with Marie."

"Yeah and Marie still loves him. What Hope is doing could open Pandora's box," Maggie said.

"But sweetheart, why are you involved? Actually how do you know this?" Victor asked.

"Can't we just have sex or go to sleep? Can we not talk about this?" Maggie reached up for a kiss.

"Of course, my cute redhead girlfriend," Victor kissed Maggie.

"You know, I'm not your girlfriend anymore," Maggie smiled, giggling.

"I know but my cute redhead fiancée doesn't have the same ring. So you will always be my cute redhead girlfriend," Victor said.

"Hmmm. I'm happy about being engaged."

"Good. I do love you," Victor said.

"I want the girls to come and stay with us…" Maggie yawned.

"Of course."

"I love you, my Greek guy."

"Go to sleep."

"Mmm-mmm."

* * *

><p>"So you're selling the house?" Jennifer asked, as she and Hope packed clothes for Maggie. Maggie laughed as she sorted books.<p>

"I woke up in the middle of the night, panicked, last week with the thought of 'what am I doing with my house'. Actually I'm driving Victor crazy with this stuff. I always seem to think of things in the middle of the night. The man hasn't a good night sleep in weeks…"

"Wow, Maggie, I would think you would be more considerate at your age," Melanie said, walking in with Abby.

"Hello, sweetheart. And that wasn't a remark about my sex life," Maggie said, tweaking Melanie's nose.

"Aunt Maggie doesn't have sex," Jennifer said, firmly.

"Really?" Melanie asked.

"Absolutely. Daddy and Julie might have sex once a year but Aunt Maggie never had sex," Hope said.

Maggie laughed. "Oh, Victor might disagree and your uncle and I had a very enjoyable sex life."

"But that stopped when Mia and I moved in, right?" Melanie asked.

"What's wrong with me having sex?" Maggie asked, laughing, as the phone rang. "I need to get that. Hello? Oh, hi Marie….yes, I'm living with Victor…what? The dedication went fine. Actually let me call you back because Jennifer, Hope and Melanie are over here. Yes…o.k. Talk to you later." Maggie handed the phone to Hope. "It's your Aunt Marie, wanting to say hi."

"Hi, Aunt Marie. Ciara's about a foot taller than the last time you saw her. We missed you at the dedication. Oh…yes, we would be thrilled to have you home again. When are you coming?" Hope asked, "Next week? Ah. Do you want to stay at the Horton house? I'll check with Jen. O.k. Bye."

"Aunt Marie's coming home," Jennifer said.

"Yeah," Maggie said.

"Why? Aunt Marie never comes home, except for the big events," Hope said.

"Well, honey, she felt guilty her trip to India conflicted with the dedication. And it's nice to come home besides for the big events," Maggie said.

"Not to change the subject but you never did say what you plan on doing with the house," Melanie said.

"Well, eventually I'll need to sell it. But for now," Maggie's eyes twinkled, "I was hoping you and Abigail could watch it."

"Really?" Melanie looked excited.

"Just pay utilities and try not to burn the house down. I know it can't be fun to live with parents at your ages," Maggie laughed.

"Wow. Thanks, Aunt Maggie," Abigail said.

"It's just until the house sells," Maggie warned.

"But it's still going to be fun," Melanie smiled. Maggie smiled back but her eyes were worried.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later<em>

"When does Aunt Marie arrive?" Hope asked.

"Jennifer is picking her up in an hour," Maggie said.

"You don't seem happy that she's coming," Hope said.

"Well…"Maggie looked thoughtful," I need to tell her about my engagement and I don't know how she'll react."

"How did Melissa and Sarah take it?" Hope asked.

Maggie groaned. "I told them over Skype. They have known that Victor has been in my life but the engagement still surprised them. It only has been two years since Mickey died and it's going to take time for them to be o.k. seeing me with another man. "

"Why didn't they come to the dedication?" Hope asked.

"We talked about it and decided it would be better for them to wait until Thanksgiving. I was so busy that week and I want a chance to sit down and explain my plans to them," Maggie said.

"Are they o.k. with you selling the house? They never lived here, right?" Hope recalled.

"Nope. Just me and Mickey and our unofficial foster daughters," Maggie smiled at the thought of Mia and Melanie, "Actually, it feels more like my house than my and Mickey's." Her phone rang."Hello? Marie! Your flight got in early? Well, Jennifer is still working so I'll pick you up. See you soon."

"Are you coming back here?" Hope asked.

"We'll probably stop by the ceremony on the way home," Maggie said.

"Well, I wanted to ask her about Gran's letters," Hope said, noticing a weird look crossing Maggie's face.

"Hope…" Maggie said, "We'll talk about Alice and the letters. But honey, don't bother your aunt about this."

"Maggie, when do I ever pry into things I shouldn't?" Hope asked, shooting her aunt a cheeky grin.

"Jennifer's heart transplant rings any bells?" Maggie retorted, on her way out.

"So, Victor?" Marie asked. Maggie shrugged and smiled. "Do I at least get to see the ring?"

"I didn't pick it, so it's bigger than what I would've chosen," Maggie said.

"It's pink," Marie said, "so he knows your favorite color."

"Yeah. He had to propose twice actually," Maggie brushed the first fall leaves off of Mickey's grave. "Hello, my darling."

"The graves look good. I like the rose bush by Mom and Dad's. Maggie, what was in the letters?" Marie asked.

Maggie sighed and took out the copies she made. "She told me the accounts were for Thomas and the convent."

Marie scanned the letters. "The dates add up. When did Mom told you about Thomas?"

"Look, Marie, I spent many nights with your mom towards the end, sleeping over in the chair next to her bed. She wanted to get some things off her chest and when I asked about contracting Tommy, the Thomas story came out. I only told Victor," Maggie said.

"Only Victor. Right," Marie chuckled humorlessly.

"I needed to talk to someone and he's my fiancé," Maggie said.

"He's…not a Horton," Marie said.

"Marie, I trust me when I say Victor would walk through Hell for me without shoes. I love him," Maggie said, shutting down any arguments the nun was about to make.

"What did Melissa and Sarah say about you getting married again?"

Maggie chuckled humorlessly. "They're having a hard time. I don't know if they will come to the wedding or not. Nathan threw an unholy fit when he found out."

"Wow. Imagine if he finds out that a deformed second cousin was created by incest."

"Marie, you don't know for sure that Thomas was sick, because of generics. Alice said he looked like a normal baby," Maggie pointed out.

"He was the most beautiful baby. He had Mark's eyes," Marie cried. Maggie raised an eyebrow at Marie calling Tommy 'Mark'.

"You mean Tommy, right?"

"Of course," Marie flushed.

"You need to tell Hope before she stumbles on it on her own," Maggie said.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. But Marie, you need to tell them everything," Maggie said firmly.

Marie nodded sadly.

"I need to run home for a couple hours. But I'll see you at the Hortons' around six?" Maggie asked.

"Sure. I'll get dinner for the four of us," Marie said, brushing tears from her cheeks.

"You know it wasn't your fault," Maggie said softly.

"I know. Thank you for everything."

"It will all work out," Maggie promised.

* * *

><p>"I might have to stay at Jennifer's tonight, honey," Maggie said as she and Victor snuggled after dinner.<p>

"But I can't sleep without my girlfriend," Victor protested.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "We can have sex before I go tonight."

"You think you know me so well."

"That wasn't your main concern?" Maggie kissed Victor lightly.

"I do love you," Victor chuckled.

"Mmmm…."Maggie kissed him. Victor wondered how he overlooked Maggie for so many years.

* * *

><p>"This was nice, having a small family dinner," Marie smiled.<p>

"Does anyone want coffee?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure," Maggie agreed as did Hope and Marie.

"So Hope, you found out Mom had other bank accounts," Marie started off lightly.

"Yes, I thought it was weird that I didn't know about it since I was the executor of Gran's estate," Hope said.

"Well, the reason you didn't know is because you didn't need to," Maggie said, holding up her hand to stop Hope's protests, "I was in charge of those accounts."

"Why the separation?" Jennifer asked. Maggie and Marie exchanged looks.

"You two know that I gave up Jessica for adoption. But I gave up another baby a couple years before then. I was very young and wasn't in a relationship where I could keep the baby," Marie said.

"Who was…was he…did he beat you?" Hope asked, horrible possibilities raced through her head.

Marie half-laughed and half-sobbed. "Honey, he never raised a hand to me. Mark was the love of my life and we were planning on getting married…."

"Wait, wait, Mark? Wasn't that the name Uncle Tommy used when he came back from Korea?" Jennifer asked. Maggie nodded and held up her hand, signaling that the girls should be quiet.

"Thomas is my and Mark's, Tommy's child. I found myself pregnant about six weeks after we knew the family connection and Tommy couldn't look at me. We talked it over with Mom and Dad. Dad knew someone who could give me an abortion safely but I couldn't do that. I went to the convent and had the baby there. I gave the baby up to a couple who lived in Chicago," Marie finished.

"Why hasn't Uncle Tommy come home for thirty years? Is he still alive?" Hope asked.

"Tommy's a doctor in rural Tennessee. Mickey and I would visit him when we saw the girls," Maggie said.

"But if you can come home, why can't Uncle Tommy?" Jennifer asked Marie.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, we didn't ban Tommy from ever coming home again. He just doesn't," Maggie said.

"Even for his own mother's funeral?" Hope asked.

"It's his punishment to himself," Marie explained, "I became a nun and Tommy left his home."

"Why go to such extremes?" Hope asked.

"Hope…" Maggie sighed in her you-are-about-to-open-a-door-you-really-don't-want-to voice.

"You're still in love with him," Jennifer gasped as she and Hope exchanged horrified looks.

Maggie only wished she could take Victor up on his offer of a trip to Paris at that very moment.

"Of course I love Tommy. He's my brother," Marie said in a controlled voice.

"But you don't see him that way," Hope said.

"No, I don't. I tried to have other relationships, with Neil and Alex," Marie said, as Maggie smiled at the mentioned of Neil, "but I still love Mark so I became a nun."

"Have you tried finding the baby?" Jennifer asked.

"On and off through the years," Marie said, "but no luck. I don't know if knowing he's a child of incest would help him. Maybe it's better he doesn't know. And I don't want to open that door again."

Hope and Jennifer looked at each other with the look Maggie came to dread. She only hoped that in this investigation her nieces got to keep all their organs.

"So what was convent's name that Aunt Marie stayed in?" Hope asked after Marie left to join old friends to catch up.

Maggie looked up from the crossword she was doing. "You're kidding me. Didn't you hear your aunt? She said to drop it."

"But we have another cousin out there," Jennifer said.

"Yes, you do. But knowing your father, Hope could have many cousins out there, Jennifer. But Marie asked you to drop it, so I advised you to drop it," Maggie said.

"We won't bother Aunt Marie," Hope started to say.

"Uh-uh. And if you find Thomas, what are you to say to him? 'Hello, we're your cousins on both sides of your family'? That's a good ice breaker," Maggie pointed out.

"Maggie, we would be tactful," Jennifer said.

"Uh-uh. You two are the souls of tact. Look, let me talk to Marie about this again," Maggie said.

"Why can you talk to Aunt Marie about Thomas and we can't?" Hope asked.

Maggie put her head on the table and groaned.

"Because frankly I don't think you can sort through the issues with Marie. Part of it is because she still see that you as thirteen-year-old girls. And I can try and see if she will talk to you again. But I have a different relationship with her than you. Part of this is an exciting mystery for you two," Maggie said, amid protests from her nieces, "but this is going to painful for Marie and Tommy if he comes back. So right now drop it. And now it's late, I need to either go home or call Victor."

"We probably won't talk to Aunt Marie tonight. Why don't you go home and relax?" Jennifer said.

"I think I will. Good night, darlings," Maggie said.

" Night, Aunt Maggie," Jennifer said.

"Good night, Aunt Maggie," Hope said.

* * *

><p>"Um, hello, honey," Victor was surprised when his fiancée crawled in between him and his Kindle.<p>

"Hi. You're not into what you're reading, right?" Maggie started to kiss Victor's neck. Victor laughed.

"The Journal can wait, especially when my cute redhead girlfriend is offering something more tempting…"

"I just need to know everything's o.k. between us and I need to relax and forget…." Maggie kissed Victor.

"I can do that," Victor smiled.

Afterwards Victor lightly kissed Maggie and rubbed her back.

"You know I love you." His words enveloped Maggie in the dark. Maggie sighed.

"I'm afraid how the family will react. Tommy left so long ago. Marie has suppressed a lot of this. Addie and Mickey are gone. And Bill is well, Bill. Then the next generation…."

"Sweetie, it's not your responsible. You're not even a Horton by birth," Victor pointed out.

"I know. The irony isn't lost on me. I wish Julie and Doug were around more."

"Maggie, do you want me to find him?" Victor asked.

"Marie would throw a fit," Maggie whispered.

"Maggie, do you want me to find him?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Yeah. I would."

"O.k., sweetheart. I will," Victor kissed Maggie softly.

Maggie snuggled close to Victor and shut her eyes, hoping for a moment of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marie was in St. Regis, near Chicago, right?" Victor asked, as he typed into the search engine.

"Yes, from oh," Maggie shuffled the papers in front of her," 1968 to 1973. The baby would've been born in 1969…well, Marie left in December two months pregnant so she probably gave birth in May."

Victor frowned, the wheels turning.

"What? You're thinking. What is it?" Maggie asked.

"The combination of the situation seems so familiar…I've know this situation before. St. Regis in Chicago, St. Regis, why do I know St. Regis? " Victor thought out loud.

"Did you send a young girl there?" Maggie asked, arching an eyebrow at her fiancée.

"No…It was when I was friends with Donald and Beverly Jonas and…." Victor suddenly leapt up and ran up to the attic.

"I'll wait," Maggie called after him. "The man knows how to make a dramatic exit," she murmured.

"Daniel was adopted. I forgot that because Daniel never expressed an interest in finding his parents. But I've keep all the records and I think…yes, St. Regis, on May 15, 1969!" Victor said, trumphically.

Maggie gaped at him.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"While I'm very happy you aren't losing your memory, darling, I'm less happy at the thought of Jennifer dating her cousin or my grandson dating his cousin," Maggie pointed out.

Victor's eyes widen. "Oh, shit. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, that little detail. We need the birthdate of Marie's baby and if it matches we can figure how to do DNA testing. Oh, this is so messed up," Maggie cried.

"Sweetheart. We need to tell Marie first and then we really do need to tell Jennifer and Daniel," Victor said.

"I'll call Marie," Maggie said shakily.

"Did you know St. Regis is the patron saint of illegitimate children?" Victor asked.

"That's…perfect," Maggie laughed around the lump in her throat.

* * *

><p>Maggie organized the papers and glanced though the old photo albums. <em>Alice, I wish you were here. I sure could use your guidance now. <em>

"What's all this?" Marie asked, seeing the papers when she entered Kiriakis' residence.

"I know I went against your wishes, but I was curious…."

"Maggie, you found him, didn't you? You found my son. How?" Marie's eyes widened.

"It's not for sure. St. Regis opened their records up to 1980s so we still need confirmation from them," Maggie said.

"If you didn't go through St. Regis, how did you find my son?"

"I talked to Victor and mentioned the date and St. Regis, he mentioned his friends adopted a baby boy the same month…"Maggie started slowly.

"Wow! That's incredible. You think his friends adopted my son?" Marie asked.

"There was only one baby boy adopted that month. Marie, it's not all good news. His godson is Daniel Jonas."

"Daniel Jonas? The same Daniel Jonas Jennifer is dating? That Chelsea dated?" Marie sank back into the couch.

"Yeah. That Daniel Jonas," Maggie said. Marie sighed.

"This is so messed up," Marie said.

"Incest is just a Horton family trait. And yet we come off as so well-mannered," Maggie said.

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny. And you'll hear worse. Victor mentioned the Greek tragedy aspect of it," Maggie said.

"Maggie!"

"Oh for Heaven's sakes, Marie, what do you want me to say? You conceived a child with your brother, became a nun, and gave the baby up for adoption. Now Jennifer might be dating him. There's not a good thing to come out of this, except maybe finding your son," Maggie said.

Marie looked guilty. Maggie narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law.

"Why do all the Hortons have the same guilty look? You look like Mickey when he ate the last piece of pie," Maggie said.

"Nothing."

"Marie Grace Horton!"

"I was hoping this would bring Tommy home. I miss him," Marie said.

"Oh…"Maggie sighed. She walked over to the desk and pulled out her address book. "This is the last number I have for him. Marie, think about what you are doing."

"We have a son together. I just want to talk to him. It's nothing more," Marie promised.

"I have the worst feeling about this," Maggie said.

"Well, putting the Tommy matter aside for the moment, what do you want to do about telling Daniel? I only met the man at Mom's funeral. It might be awkward to go up to him and request DNA," Marie pointed out.

"If only we had a Horton at the hospital, or access to a private lab…"Maggie said.

"We would still need his DNA."

"Or his biological daughter's. We could use Melanie's," Maggie said.

"Perfect. What is the proper etiquette asking your possible granddaughter for her DNA?" Marie asked.

"I'll call Lexie and Mel. Marie, we'll figure this out," Maggie promised.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on with you? You have that thing in an hour," Victor asked Maggie as she kissed him.

"Nothing, and we have time," Maggie nuzzled her fiancée's neck."I just love you and you are so sexy right now…."

"Maggie! You're using sex to avoid the Tommy situation," Victor exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm just…damn it, just have sex with me!" Maggie ordered.

"You're the boss," Victor smirked, kissing Maggie.

Maggie laughed as Victor unbuttoned her shirt.

"Maggie, what time is the appointment…oh, I'm sorry…" Marie blushed as she walked in.

"It's o.k. It seems unless we're in our locked bedroom with phones off, something interrupts us," Victor said.

"I told Melanie to meet us at the hospital in an hour," Maggie said buttoning her shirt.

"I'll let you two go back to…"Marie said.

"Marie, its o.k. I was just using Victor as stress relief. Later, sweetheart?" Maggie kissed Victor lightly.

"Looking forward to it," Victor smiled.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell Melanie what you need from her?" Marie asked when they arrived at Lexie's office.<p>

"No."

"And this girl is just going to give up blood?" Marie looked skeptical.

"Yes, she will," Maggie smiled as Melanie came over to them.

"Why did you asked to meet at the hospital? Are you having a relapse? Did Victor do something stupid? Because if he did, I'll kill him and call Hope and Jen to dispose of the body…."Melanie said.

"Ok, I was wrong," Marie said.

"My darling girl, I need you to take a blood test and not ask why," Maggie said.

"You aren't sick, right? Because I already put down a down payment on chairs for the wedding and flowers…"

"Honey, I'm fine, Victor's fine, and wedding's still on. But I just need you to do this," Maggie said.

"Ok. Who's doing the test?" Melanie asked as Marie looked surprised.

"Lexie. And I would like to keep this just between the four of us, o.k.?" Maggie asked.

"You'll tell me what I need to know when I need to know it?" Melanie asked.

"I promise."

"O.k. where's Lexie?" Melanie asked.

"Thank you, my darling girl. Lexie's in her office." Maggie kissed Melanie's head. Marie tried not to stare at Melanie, looking for Horton features in the girl.

"So that's Melanie," Marie said.

"Yeah. That's my Melanie," Maggie said, lightly.

"She has blue eyes. I thought our granddaughter would have brown eyes," Marie said.

"Well, her mother has green eyes and Mel has the strawberry blond hair you guys have. Daniel has brown eyes," Maggie said.

"Does she act like a Horton?"

Maggie laughed. "Melanie acts like Melanie. Honestly I can't see her as anything but Melanie. Um, Daniel reminds me of Bill sometimes, with the cockiness."

Marie looked wistful.

"I missed so much when I went away. To find my granddaughter living with you…"

"She is a wonderful person, Marie. I'm lucky to have her in my life," Maggie said.

"Does Melanie have a good life?"

"She has had some bad things happened to her but right now she's doing all right. Melanie's graduating from nursing school in two months," Maggie said.

"So right in the family tradition," Marie smiled.

"Marie, if she's your granddaughter, it doesn't means you'll automatically bond with her. Melanie's skittish about new people, especially family members. And she's protective of Daniel," Maggie said.

"What's Daniel like?" Marie asked.

Maggie sighed. "He isn't humble. He falls in love with every female patient he has. He has no grace or class. He slept with Chloe while she was married to Lucas. Then whined when Chloe cheated on him with Phillip. And frankly I don't like him. I tolerate him, for Jen, Melanie and Victor's sakes. But he does love Melanie."

"Who loves me?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I do for one," Maggie smiled.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" Melanie's eyes sparkled.

"Let me the results first o.k., sweetie?" Maggie said.

"But you're o.k., right?"

"I'm perfect," Maggie said, "I just had a check-up and I'm fine."

"O.k. I just worry about you. Want to do lunch later this week?"

"Absolutely. Call me. Love you," Maggie said.

"Love you, too. Nice to see you, Marie," Melanie said.

"You, too. Bye," Marie laughed.

After Melanie left, Marie went in for her test. When she came out, Maggie smiled at her.

"When did Lexie say the results would be in?"

"She put a rush on them, so in a couple hours. Maggie, I think I want to be alone, right now," Marie said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Maggie said.

"I just need to think."

"O.k."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Maggie, where's Aunt Marie? She's not answering her phone," Jennifer said over the phone.<p>

"I don't know. Why?"

"There's a messanager from Lexie's office with something for Aunt Marie, but I can't sign for it. He's saying only you or Aunt Marie can sign…." Jennifer said, sounding confused and frustrated.

"O.k. sweetie. Send him here," Maggie instructed her niece.

"What's going on?"

"It's o.k. Don't worry about it. Love you," Maggie said.

"Love you, too," Jennifer hung the phone. Suddenly a chill swept over her.

"Ms. Margaret Horton?" The messenger asked.

"Yes, that's me." Maggie hurriedly scrawled her name on the paper.

"Thank you. And here's the receipt."

"Fine."

"Have good day," The man smiled.

Maggie held the results in her hands. _I could destroy this and no one would know._ She opened the envelope and scanned the information, her heart sinking with each word.

"Oh, Alice, what do I do now?"

* * *

><p>"Why did Aunt Maggie want us to come over to Victor's? Wouldn't it be easier if she came over to your house? "Hope asked.<p>

"She said, and I quote, 'the Kiriakis have much better alcohol.' Which is very weird for Aunt Maggie to say," Jennifer said.

"She also wanted Aunt Marie to drive separately. Jen, there's something going on," Hope said.

"She found Thomas! That has to be it!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Hope was skeptical. "Then why all the cloak and dagger? She could just say she found him."

"Maybe…." Jennifer trailed off as they walked into the living room.

"Hi. Did Maggie let you know what's going on?" Marie asked.

"No. But I assume it's about Thomas," Jennifer said.

"Yes, it is. Hi. It was what we suspected, Marie. The DNA test was positive," Maggie said, gently.

"Oh…Oh, God. I didn't know…."Marie said

"Marie, it's going to be o.k. Girls, what I'm going to tell you is going to affect the family. But I promise, no matter what, we'll deal with it. We love each other and we'll deal with this," Maggie said.

"Wait! If you found Thomas, isn't that like great news?" Jennifer asked.

"Maggie, who's Thomas?" Hope said.

"Victor said friends of his adopted a baby boy with the same birthday as Thomas. It turns out there was only one baby boy born that day. May…."Maggie started out.

Jennifer paled. "May 15, 1969…oh my God….no, no, no. Please tell me it's not Daniel."

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer. Daniel is Thomas," Maggie said.

Hope immediately held Jennifer. "Are you sure? This is one hell of coincidence, Maggie."

"I did a DNA test with Melanie. It was positive," Marie said, gently.

"So maybe Daniel isn't Melanie's father," Jennifer shot back.

"Honey…." Marie said.

"No, I just found out I slept with my cousin. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now," Jennifer cried as she felt a slap on her cheek.

"That was out of line. If anyone knows what you're going through it's me. Except I loved Mark and you're just using Daniel while you're waiting for Jack to grow up. Maybe you need to grow up too," Marie said as she left.

Jennifer suddenly felt ashamed of her actions. Hope looked at Maggie, helplessly.

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea. But I wouldn't start any new investigations anytime soon," Maggie said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I wouldn't have slapped you," Julie finally said when Jennifer and Hope finished their story of what happened with Marie. Hope moved to sit with her sister on the couch. Jennifer remained in Bo's favorite chair.

"But…" Hope said.

Julie shrugged. "You were way out of line, Jennifer. And you know you're not in love with Daniel."

"I could be."

"You want to be. But if you had one day left on Earth, who would you, spend it with?" Julie asked.

"Jack, of course," Jennifer said, without thinking, "but that doesn't mean…"

"Wait, wait, wait, little cousin. 'Jack, of course'? Why Jack?"

"He's the father of my children," Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"They're dead."

"That's harsh, Julie," Hope was amused by the exercise.

"Do you still want Jack? Or would you want Daniel?" Julie asked.

"What's the point of this, Julie?" Jennifer asked.

"Hortons messed everything up every ten years with their soul mates, dated someone else, and then eventually go back to their soul mates," Julie said.

"That's…so incredibly true. But with Daddy, who was his soul mate, you or Mommy?" Hope asked.

"Well, Doug loved our mother and I think he wished they had more time with you as a family. But I would like to think I'm his soul mate after twenty years of marriage," Julie said.

Hope nodded. " That makes sense."

" So, Jennifer, in keeping with this theory, imagine not being able to be with the person you love the most in the world, but still having to see them…"Julie said.

"You couldn't breathe," Jennifer realized.

"That's why Tommy left the last time. There were times you walked into a room and you could feel the chemistry between them. Marie tried to fall in love with other people but I think she will always love Tommy," Julie said.

"What happens now?" Hope asked.

"We wait and see how it plays out," Julie stroke Hope's hair.

"Everything is going to be o.k., right, Julie?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course, darling. In the end it comes down to love. And the Horton always has an oversupply of that. Always," Julie reached out to include Jennifer in her embrace.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Horton, a Marie Horton is here to see you," Henderson said.<p>

"Thank you," Maggie turned to Victor, "I hate to kick you out…"

"I'll make myself discreet. Will you need my services later?" Victor asked.

"Possibility. I feel so bad using you as a distraction. But I need to know one thing is good in my life," Maggie said.

"Sweetheart, I will always love you. We're good. Besides I have to check on a project," Victor kissed his fiancée. Maggie raised an eyebrow at the word project. "Perfectly legal and ethical, darling." He left.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be interrupting you and Victor at every possible moment," Marie said.

"Victor knows the Hortons are going through a hard time now. But it's awkward for him and us as a couple. He doesn't know how to reconciled us and the fact I'm still going to be a part of the Horton family. I still want to keep the Horton name, simply because it's been my name for over half my life. But he sees it as Mickey's name. . Victor's insecure about Mickey. So we're talking about things a lot," Maggie explained.

"We didn't expect you fall in love again. Mom didn't after Dad died. And suddenly you're getting married two years later, to Victor Kiriakis. It's a lot to take in."

"I didn't plan it, it just happened," Maggie shrugged.

"I know." Marie said as the women let the silent surround them. The mood turned tense.

"Marie, if you came over just for the coffee, I'll give you the beans and then you can go home," Maggie finally said.

"What?"

"You and Bill. You don't approve of my relationship with Victor."

"I think you're moving too fast, yes," Marie said.

"And you couldn't say that because…? Oh, I forgot. You're the passive-aggressive one of the family," Maggie said sarcastically.

"And you're the smartass. It's only been 19 months since my brother's death. Forgive me if I'm having a hard time seeing you marrying a gangster," Marie said. Maggie narrowed her eyes.

"And forgive me, if I don't take romantic advice from a nun who is still in love with her brother and had his baby. Yes it's only 19 months but 8 of those were spent nursing and watching your mother. I spent a lot of nights sitting with Alice and sleeping in the next room with the baby monitor on, listening to make sure she was breathing. So, yeah, I'm getting married again because I want to live while I can," Maggie said.

"I was in India and Bill was in Africa, doing charity work and you're resentful of that?" Marie asked, incredulously.

"And my husband just died, and I just suffered a relapse," Maggie shot back. Marie realized what Julie meant when she said be careful when bringing up Alice around Maggie.

"You're right. We should've come home sooner. If we did, you might've not suffered the relapse. I'm sorry for that," Marie said.

"It's just a lot to deal with. Half the time I'm the only Horton over fifty in town. I get calls from five different foundations a week all wanting something from the great Horton family, and I'm just tired of running the whole trust," Maggie said.

"Do you want to still part of the family after you married Victor?" Marie asked.

"Of course! But I need to figure out how merge the two. It's something I need to get better at. And I don't mean to snap at you, it's just…"

"You've had a crappy week when you thought you could start plan your wedding," Marie said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's petty, considering the stuff you're going through. Have you call Tommy yet?" Maggie asked.

"He didn't answer. Um, I don't know if you've talk to him or if he was just avoiding me…." Marie said.

"I didn't tell him about Thomas, if that's what you mean. The last time we talk was about Jennifer's checkup nine months ago. I tried to call him about the dedication especially when I knew you weren't coming. But no answer," Maggie said.

"Could Victor find him?"

"Maybe. I'll ask him. But Marie, does he even know about his son? Or is this going to be one bombshell after another?" Maggie said.

"Tommy knew I discovered I was pregnant two months after I went into the convent. He and Dad showed up and took me out to dinner. Dad thought it was best if I get an abortion and he knew someone in Chicago who was safe. But I couldn't do it. Mom was at the birth and Tommy saw his son only once. But he loved him and me in that moment," Marie said.

"O.k. We'll look for Tommy," Maggie said, hoping she could keep the family together.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's nice when your family leaves the house," Chad said, nuzzling Abby's neck.

"I know. We can finally watch Family Guy, without the extreme eye rolling from Mom," Abby said, kissing Chad.

"You make the best plans…"Chad murmured. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"If that's my dad…" Abby groaned.

"I'll unleash my inner DiMera," Chad grinned.

"O.k. We have a plan," Abby laughed, answering the door, "Hello?"

A sixtyish man stood at the door. "Hello, I'm looking for…well, I guess Julie or Maggie?"

Abby cocked her head. "You seem familiar. Julie is over at my cousin Hope's house and Maggie's living with Victor now. You are…?"

"Tom Horton, Jr. And you are Jennifer, right?" Tommy asked.

"You're the one who slept with Aunt Marie?" Abby's eyes widened.

" Yes. And you're not Jennifer. You're too young. Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Oh. Right. I'm Abby. I'm Jennifer's daughter…."

"Bill and Laura's granddaughter. You kind of look like Laura," Tommy said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah. So um, now I'm thinking the sister remark might've been out of line," Abby said.

"Don't worry about it. Can I come in while we try to find Maggie or Julie?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Um, come in. Let me call Aunt Maggie…."Abigail said.

Chad looked at Tommy. "Man, I thought my family was messed up."

"Why?"

"I recently found out I'm Stefano Dimera's son."

"Enough said," Tommy said, as he started to look for a bottle of whiskey his mother always kept in the house.

* * *

><p>Maggie was doing a basic google search when her phone rang while Marie looked through her facebook page for any information of Tommy.<p>

"Hello?"

"Um, Aunt Maggie?"

"Yes, Abigail. What do you need?" Maggie asked.

"Uncle Tommy's here," Abby said.

Maggie's eyes widen. "Tommy is where?"

"Here, at home," Abigail heard the phone dropped and her Aunt Maggie swear, "Aunt Maggie?"

"Yeah. I'll be right over. Just keep him there, I guess. Are you o.k. with him there, honey? I know you don't actually know him, but he's Grandpa Bill's brother," Maggie said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Chad's here and we were just watching t.v.," Abigail said.

"O.k. I'll be right over. Good-bye, " Maggie said. She turned to Marie. " Um, so Tommy's home."

"Tommy's home? Like in Salem?" Marie asked.

"Like at your mother's house? Yeah. Tommy's home."

Marie looked shock. Maggie started searching for her keys.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked.

"Well, Marie, right now, my lost-long brother-in-law is with my grandniece and her boyfriend. I think it might be an awkward situation for Abby. So I'm going to go over and see Tommy," Maggie said.

"Oh! Right."

"Are you coming?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I didn't expect to see him so soon," Marie said.

"Yeah, well, I was planning on cake-tasting and looking at flower arrangements this week. I do enjoy your visits," Maggie said, dryly.

"I'll try to visit more," Marie said.

"Don't make too much of an effort."

* * *

><p>"I just need to explain to my boyfriend, while I love him, I don't date my cousin," Jennifer said.<p>

Julie's phone rang. She listened, her eyes widen.

"He's back? How is that possible, Maggie? He didn't come for…" Julie listened, "O.k. Thank you for tell me."

"I hope everything's o.k. We don't need another crisis," Jennifer said.

"In addition to meet his mom, Daniel will get to meet his dad. Tommy's back," Julie said as she head out the door.

* * *

><p>"Tommy," Marie stared at her brother, memories flooring her.<p>

"Marie…." Tommy reached for her.

"Please don't," Marie said, softly.

"Let's sit down and figure this out," Maggie said, calmly.

"What's to figure out? I get to meet our son, right? Thomas?" Tommy asked.

"It's complicated…." Marie murmured.

"You know where he is? Is he…." Tommy couldn't bring himself to say.

"He's fine. A doctor, like his dad…." Marie said.

"Who falls in love with his female patients," Maggie added, tartly.

Tommy and Marie turned to Maggie.

"We forgot you were there," Marie said.

"Yeah. Hi. Not to interrupted but what are you telling Daniel?" Maggie asked.

"Daniel….our son, Daniel," Marie looked at Tommy.

"It's a good name," Tommy smiled reassuringly at Marie.

"Right. Daniel."

"Focus!" Maggie snapped. "Daniel needs to know not to date Jennifer. How are you going to tell him?"

Tommy and Marie just stared at Maggie.

"Oh, this is going to go well," Maggie groaned. She reached for the phone to call Victor.

* * *

><p>"Victor, no, I can't come home, now. Because Daniel's coming over and Tommy and Marie…yeah Tommy's home…uh-uh…..honey, I know you have a surprise for me….but honey…." Maggie sighed.<p>

"Hello?" Julie said.

"Julie just walked in….oh, why don't you just come over here?" Maggie asked, "just for a half-hour to….no, we haven't decided yet…o.k….see you soon." Maggie looked at Julie. "I need to run home to deal with this thing. I don't know why it can't wait. "

"Maggie, go home for a while and see your fiancée. I can deal with this," Julie said softly.

"He planned a surprise and I don't know why it can't wait…." Maggie said.

"Maggie, go home," Julie said, "At least to sleep. When was the last time you slept?"

"I was in bed with Victor, last night," Maggie said.

"Yes, but did you sleep? Because you and Victor usually…." Julie smirked.

"Yes, we usually do. But talking about incest apparently kills your sex drive. I feel horrible for him. I'll just go home and maybe make Victor happy," Maggie said.

"You do that," Julie said.

"I'll see you later," Maggie said.

* * *

><p>"Victor, I'm home," Maggie called when she walked in the door.<p>

"In the living room," Victor smiled as Maggie walked in.

"Hi. Were you feeling neglected, sweetheart? Because I didn't mean to do that…" Maggie sat on Victor's lap, kissing him. Victor groaned.

"We can't do this, right now, Maggie," Victor said.

"Why not? We're alone and I want to make my Greek guy happy…." Maggie said, kissing Victor and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Maggie….."

"Oh! I so didn't need to see that. Mom!" Sarah exclaimed.

Maggie fell off of Victor and the couch.

"I say we surprised her," Victor smirked.

"Sarah?" Maggie asked.

"Hi, Mom," Sarah grinned.

"How….I mean…you're here. How long are you staying?" Maggie asked, hugging her daughter.

"Two weeks. But maybe longer depending on how wedding planning goes," Sarah smiled.

"Wedding planning…."Maggie said slowly, looking at Victor.

"What are you thinking?" Victor asked, knowing Maggie's thought process.

" Did you mean it when you said, 'All you need is a bride, a groom, and minister'?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Well, we need a license but I can make a phone call or two. Are you sure? The Hortons won't be happy," Victor said.

"Honey, I'm marrying you. They aren't going to be happy," Maggie kissed him softly.

"Wow. Are you serious, Mom?" Sarah asked.

Maggie took a deep breath. "Yeah. Melissa and Nathan were always a bit uncomfortable with the idea of watching me marrying someone other than Mickey. I want to do a small ceremony for us and then a bigger one later. "

"Ah, Sarah, we'll need one more witness. Do you have Brady's number?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. Why don't I call him?" Sarah asked, sensing Victor wanted to ask Maggie something.

"Sweetheart, are you this isn't a reaction to the Tommy situation?" Victor asked, softly.

"It is. Victor, I need to know we are o.k. I feel like the whole Horton family's imploding on my watch and I need to know I can come home to you…." Maggie said, vulnerable.

"You are always welcome, my Maggie. Good thing you bought a dress," Victor chuckled.

Maggie just kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you nervous?" Sarah asked.

"No, not at all. The thing about Victor…."Maggie paused. She laughed. "We've been through so much and at our age, I feel like I've been with him for five years instead of a year. I know him. And the only reason he agreed to marry me today is because I demanded it."

"He's different from Daddy," Sarah said.

"He's very different from Mickey. But my relationship's different than mine and your daddy's. I grew up with Mickey and I had you girls with him. I was a part of the Horton family. With Victor, it's an adult relationship, full of compromise. Can you imagine if your fiancée said she wanted to spend holidays with her dead husband's family?" Maggie asked.

"That's… must've been awkward. How did that go?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

" It turns out I don't get to make New Year's plans for the next decade. But we'll go to the Hortons for Christmas. Princess, if you don't want to watch, I can call Julie," Maggie said.

"No, Mom, I want to. You deserved to have at least one daughter at your wedding," Sarah said.

"I know Melissa and Nathan won't come and I don't want to pressure them to accept Victor before they're ready. But I'm so happy you're here."

"So you have a dress?" Sarah asked.

"In the closet, towards the back. I need to get the rings, which are in the top dresser drawer. And my hair…." Maggie trailed off.

"Wow. This dress…" Sarah gawked at the simple white gown.

"Check the label," Maggie smirked.

"Vera Wang. You're getting married in Vera Wang. Mom, you've got to be kidding me," Sarah said.

"It's just a dress. And Victor will love it. But we only have two hours to get ready," Maggie said.

"I didn't bring a dress that is really suitable for a wedding," Sarah said.

"Why don't you check your closet?" Maggie winked. Sarah paused and went to check.

"Mom! I love it. How or I guess why?" Sarah spun the blue dress around.

"As soon as I knew you were home, I went online and order it. It arrived twenty minutes ago," Maggie said.

"I have a dress," Sarah smiled.

"Yes, you do. It might be long on you but it will do," Maggie said as Sarah went to put on the dress.

Maggie finished her make-up when Sarah returned.

"Oh, Princess…" Maggie sighed.

"Luckily, it fits and if I can borrow some heels, it won't be too long," Sarah said.

"And I do believe Mother's pearls will go perfectly," Maggie said.

"O.k. we need to get you ready," Sarah said.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Maggie was just slipping on her shoes when Brady knocked.<p>

"Are you ready yet, Maggie? Because Granddad is getting impatient," Brady said.

"I'm ready," Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

When Maggie walked into the room, Victor felt breathless.

"I heard you were getting impatient, honey," Maggie said.

"I'm always impatient when it comes to you…." Victor murmured.

"I know," Maggie smiled, kissing Victor.

"Are we ready?" Judge Stevens asked.

Victor and Maggie laughed.

"Wait," Brady opened a laptop and pressed a few buttons. "You there, Phillip?"

"Yeah. Can you move the laptop to right? Perfect," Phillip said.

The front door opened and Melissa and Bo rushed in.

"I couldn't get a hold of Hope," Bo said.

"Did we miss anything?" Melissa asked.

"No. You're right on time," Victor said, "I hope you don't mind I flew Melissa in. I thought you would want both daughters here…"

"I love you so much…" Maggie kissed Victor.

"Are we ready now?" Judge Stevens asked.

"Yes, we are," Maggie laughed.

"Dearly beloved, we are to join these two people together in marriage. If anyone objects…"

"We can skip that," Victor interrupted.

"Fine. Do you two have written vows or do you want to do the traditional ones?" Judge Stevens asked.

"We could wing it," Maggie suggested.

"Only if you go first," Victor smirked.

"Fine. Victor, I love you. You came into my life so unexpected and without you, my life would've stop with Mickey's death. You literally saved my life and for that, I'm so grateful. You grant me every wish, every hope and every joy I want. I love you for your protectiveness, your devotion and your generosity. You make me laugh when I want to cry, you hold me when I need to cry and you love me when I don't like myself. I promise to love and cherish you. For the rest of my life," Maggie said.

Victor swallowed and Maggie brushed tears off his cheek.

"Give me a second, o.k.?" Victor said.

"Granddad, the amount of times you've been through a wedding ceremony, this should be old hat," Brady teased.

"I've been married so many times. But this is the first time I've been madly in love with my bride. I love you. I love feeling you breathe when you are sleeping on my chest. I love the way you tell me off. I can't imagine my life without you now. You bring me so much joy. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life," Victor said.

"Now the rings. Maggie, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment," Maggie said, slipping a sliver band on Victor's finger.

"Victor, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment," Judge Stevens said.

" I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment," Victor said, putting the ring on Maggie's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Judge Stevens said.

Victor kissed Maggie. Suddenly the door flew opened and Daniel stormed in.

"Jen won't talk to me because she claims I'm her cousin. This is impossible, right? Victor, tell me this some kind of lie Jack cooked up," Daniel demanded.

"At least we got through the ceremony," Maggie sighed.

"We still need to sign the papers," Victor kissed his wife, "Daniel, wait in my office. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"Because, _cousin_, Mom and Victor still have to sign the marriage certificate," Sarah said.

Daniel looked at the group gathered in room.

"I'll wait in your office," Daniel said, backing out of the room.

"Wow! What a jackass!" Melissa commented.

"You know he kind of reminds me of Uncle Bill," Sarah said.

"What does that say about Jen?" Melissa wondered.

"Girls…" Maggie bit back a laugh. Victor couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy having you two here…." Victor said, with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

~Sarah, I edited chapters 7 and 10 to fix plot points. Thank you for pointing that out. ~

"At least we got though the ceremony," Victor said, signing the certificate. Maggie sighed.

"I'm still going to have to go over to Hortons and deal with Jennifer," Maggie said.

"Daniel's still in the den. Do you want to get a hotel room?" Victor asked.

"Mmmm….that's an idea but I prefer our king. Why don't I pick up food on my way home and we could eat in our room?" Maggie asked.

"Perfect. Should I get some sparkling cider?" Victor asked.

"Sure, and I believe I have a special garment….."

"Sweetheart, trust me when I say there's no need for a special garment," Victor murmured, pulling Maggie close.

"Yeah?"

"I want you…." Victor kissed his wife.

"Later. I promise," Maggie smiled.

"Maggie, if I need to sneak into the Hortons' tonight, I won't be happy," Victor warned.

"I'll be home soon. I love you," Maggie said.

"I love you, too," Victor said as he went to talk to Daniel.

* * *

><p>"Is it true? I'm a Horton?" Daniel asked, incredulously.<p>

"You've known that you were adopted. You never expressed an interest in finding your birth parents," Victor said.

"How did Jennifer know before me?"

"When Hope and Bo found out about Alice supporting you and traced the money. Maggie knew the Tommy/Marie thing from Alice and when she mentioned St. Regis and the dates we put everything together. Daniel, we wanted to make sure so Maggie asked Melanie…."

"Melanie knows? Why does it seem everyone knew before me?" Daniel said.

"I'm sorry. Maggie asked Melanie for a blood sample. She doesn't know why. And I wanted to make sure the information was correct," Victor said.

"I slept with my cousin! How could I not known?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Well, you haven't been that selective of who you've slept with," Victor pointed out, "You either dated or slept with my granddaughter, two of my ex-wives and Chloe while she was married to Lucas! It was really only a matter of time before you inadvertently slept with a relative!"

"That's not fair…." Daniel protested.

Victor narrowed his eyes. " Life's not fair. I'm sorry but you played around and you got burned by karma."

"What do I do now?" Daniel asked.

"I would give Jennifer some time. Your relationship is going to have to change," Victor said.

Daniel just looked miserable.

* * *

><p>"How's Jennifer?" Julie asked. Maggie shrugged.<p>

"She's not talking to me," Maggie said.

Julie raised an eyebrow. "She's going through a hard time. And Sarah and Melissa being home is a mixed bag for her."

"Why?" Maggie asked, using her left hand to stir her coffee. Julie's eyes widened when she noticed the new silver band on Maggie's finger.

"You know you two got closer this year and she's afraid when you marry Victor it will change things….speaking of which have you set a date?" Julie asked, pointedly.

Maggie blushed.

"Because I, the person who supported this relationship from the start, would like to be there….Maggie! You married Victor?"

"We just did a small ceremony with the kids. And I didn't tell you because with everything going on, I didn't want to make a big deal."

"This is why the prodigal princess came home?" Julie asked."Yeah. Sarah was my maid of honor," Maggie smiled.

"And Melissa came to watched? That's amazing. "

"Yeah. We decided not to say anything right now. Because right now I just need to deal with the Tommy/Marie thing and then maybe I can go on a honeymoon," Maggie sighed.

"Well, I guess being married and talking about incest doesn't turn Victor on," Julie said.

"Well, the last thing on my husband's mind is incest. Trust me, turning Victor on isn't a problem," Maggie said, smiling.

"That's good to know," Julie smirked.

"What's a good thing?" Sarah asked. Maggie held out her arms and Sarah slid in.

"That my princess' home, for now. How long are you home for, anyway?"

"For at least the week. Are you going on a honeymoon?" Sarah asked.

"Probably not right now. We aren't even going to announce it. There's so much going on. We just need to deal with the Tommy thing," Maggie said.

"Jennifer is going to be fine. Part of it's going to not being invited to the wedding. _I'm_ mad about that!" Julie exclaimed.

"I know you were going to be my matron of honor but I just wanted some security in my life. Being married gives me that," Maggie explained.

" Oh, whatever," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Julie!" Maggie exclaimed. Julie smirked.

" This will just give me the excuse to throw you and Victor a huge fabulous party."

"That's exactly why we did it this way. For the huge fabulous party. What's the other part about Jennifer?" Maggie asked.

"The other part is she did like Daniel. I know it's easy for us to see that relationship wasn't going anywhere but she actually liked Dan," Julie said.

"But, God, he's cocky, obnoxious, and a, well, he sleeps with whole families. Jennifer can do so much better. Like Frankie Brady. If she's not going back to Jack, she should date Frankie!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Mom!" Sarah cried, trying not to laugh. Julie didn't bother to hide her laugh. Maggie smirked at her daughter.

"Oh, com'n, Dr. Dan? The guy's…." Maggie trailed off.

"Orange. Dr. Dan's tan's very orange," Julie finally said.

"Nonetheless, I'm against Jen dating our cousin," Sarah said.

"I'll talk to her later," Maggie said.

A weird look crossed Sarah's face. "Yeah, you should do that. But Mom…." Sarah hesitated.

"Yes, princess?"

"Mom, Jennifer's jealous."

Maggie looked surprised. Julie nodded, knowingly.

"Why would your cousin be jealous?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we have you and Hope has Julie. But Jen's relationship with Aunt Laura is, well…." Sarah shrugged.

"Ah…" Maggie sighed as a realization began to sink in.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, I haven't seen you since breakfast," Victor said over his lunch at Chez Rogue. Maggie smiled.

"Well, it was quite a breakfast, in bed, no less," She leaned over and kissed her husband.

"You know as newlyweds we shouldn't feel pressure to…" Victor smiled suggestively.

"Darling, you never pressure me. When I was recuperating in your wonderful king size bed, you were so wonderfully patient until we could resume our sex life. I want to thank you for that," Maggie kissed Victor.

"We're in public," Victor said, disappointed.

"Yes, in a restaurant I own, so we probably shouldn't. But later," Maggie promised.

"Maggie, I hate to say this-"Victor started to say as Maggie's phone rang. Maggie sighed.

"Lissa, can I call you back in oh two hours? I'm having lunch with Victor….She did? Well honey, she might need time alone…..What do you mean she's been throwing up for five hours straight? Did you call…No, I wasn't going say Daniel…"Maggie rolled her eyes as Victor listened curiously," Lexie or Melanie….she wants Gran. Yeah, so do I, sweetheart. Fine. On my way." Maggie groaned.

"You're leaving. Maggie, promise me," Victor started to say something when Maggie interrupted him.

"Next month, we're leaving for at least two weeks sans any meanings of communication or clothes. Think of places," Maggie kissed Victor.

"I want to have an hour long conversation tonight. No more of the sex and run, Maggie," Victor warned.

"Damn you're onto my evil plan. I just married you for the hot sex," Maggie said.

"Well…." Victor found himself speechless.

"We'll talk tonight. I promise." Maggie kissed Victor again.

"I love you. Be home soon," Victor said.

"I love you." Maggie left.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Maggie asked when she walked into the Hortons.<p>

"Mom! Jen's locked herself in and refused to open the door or talk to us," Melissa said, worried.

"Why didn't you pick the lock?" Maggie asked. Seeing blank looks from her daughters, she shook her head. "Right, you're my daughters, not your cousins. You don't have the same skill set."

"Sorry, Mom, I can't pick a lock?" Sarah said, not sure how to react.

"It's fine. Let me grab a screwdriver and a butterknife," Maggie said.

"Wait! _You_ know how to pick a lock?" Melissa asked.

"We get bored during movie nights, although, Hope and Alice were the best. Bo is teaching Ciara simple picks now," Maggie said proudly.

"While this is amusing, Jen's upstairs," Melissa reminded her mom.

"O.k. I'm on my way," Maggie said as she went to search of a knife and screwdriver.

"Honey? It's Aunt Maggie. Can I come in?" Maggie asked through the door.

"Aunt Maggie?"

"Yeah?" Maggie saw the door opened. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late," Jennifer cried.

"Then why have you locked yourself in the bathroom…..oh. Well, shit," Maggie said, sitting on the tub.

"That's your reaction? I could be having my cousin's baby. And that's your reaction?" Jennifer asked, shocked.

"Well, I could get hysterical but after being in the sarcophagus, I tend to deal with things calmly. Better for my blood pressure," Maggie explained.

"Ah. If I wanted dramatics, I could've called Julie," Jennifer said.

"Exactly. Julie does dramatics so much better than me. Honey, you know Julie and I love you so much," Maggie said, brushing tears off of her niece's cheeks.

"I know. It's just…."

"I know you feel left out sometimes and I know you miss Alice," Maggie said.

"Yeah, Gran would've figured this out," Jennifer bit her lip.

"You know what? I don't know about that. I think the reason why she never mention Thomas, or Marie and Tommy's relationship was she didn't know how to react. But honey, she won't want you be sick over this," Maggie said.

"I haven't eaten anything in two days, "Jennifer admitted.

"Well, let's try to feed you and then I'll buy a pregnancy test, o.k.?"

"What will you say? I mean, you're old…." Jennifer pointed out.

"Well I don't think the cashier's going to care and if you don't want to tell your cousins, I'll say it's a joke for Victor," Maggie said, smirking.

Jennifer's eyes widen. She opened her mouth and then finding no response, closed it again.

"He wants to talk to me. I'm having sex with the man to deal with all this Horton drama and he wants to talk. Can you believe that?"

"Aunt Maggie, I'm feeling nauseous again," Jennifer moaned.

"Oh. O.k. I'm going to make you tea and toast.," Maggie suggested.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Melissa demanded as soon as her mom returned.<p>

"Well, honey, nothing's 100% effective," Maggie said as she put the kettle on.

"You're kidding me. Jen's pregnant?" Melissa was shocked.

"Wow. Things can't get worse," Sarah mumbled.

"Girls, I doubt she's pregnant. I think she's stressed out and at the very worse premenopausal," Maggie soothed. Melissa made a face at the thought.

"She's only 44. I'm 46," Melissa pointed out.

"And your Daddy and I tried for a third child when I was 43 only to find out I was too old," Maggie said.

"I didn't know that," Sarah said, surprised.

"Well, it didn't work. Julie was pregnant at age 52. So it depends on every woman," Maggie said absentmindly.

"Wait…Julie was pregnant?" Melissa asked. Maggie groaned.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"There's a story isn't there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. And Hope doesn't know. So keep it quiet," Maggie instructed as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

~Author's note~

First thank you for the reviews, Sarah and Tracey! They are the highlights of my week!

I decided to write this story instead of working on the three other Magic fics I have in limbo b/c the Horton family having secrets intrigued me and I knew the show was going to screw it up.

The Julie background story is a fic that I will never get around to writing. But the gist is Julie was barely two months pregnant when she and Doug returned for her grandfather's, Tom Horton Sr., funeral. At the time, Hope had just returned as Gina and Doug was focused on Hope. Julie didn't say anything because of being in the first trimester and the bad timing. The stress was too much and Maggie found Julie in the Horton house, bleeding. Maggie rushed Julie to the hospital where Julie miscarried a baby boy, Douglas Thomas. Maggie then called Mickey to clean up the mess at the house and Doug to go to Julie. Julie and Doug had to go to counseling because of him not being there. The only people who know about Douglas Thomas were Julie, Doug, Maggie and Mickey. Well….until now…..;)

~Thanks for reading!~

* * *

><p>"Julie was pregnant…." Sarah mused. Melissa raised an eyebrow. "I know we probably shouldn't talk about it but…."<p>

"The secrets keep piling up. So if this happened in '94 when Grandpa died….oh, that's interesting," Melissa realized something.

"What?"

"_I_ was pregnant with Nathan then….."

"I remember that," Sarah smirked, "My sophomore year of college. Mom and Dad yelled at you for three days."

"Yes, well, I was about to make partner. That didn't happen. But Nathan was worth it. Most days," Melissa smiled.

"What's worth most days?" Julie asked when she walked into the kitchen. Sarah and Melissa stared at their cousin. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No! Of course not, we were just talking…." Melissa trailed off.

"About family secrets. Do you know any?" Sarah asked.

"That was so subtle, baby sister," Melissa mumbled.

Julie looked between the two girls. She raised her eyebrow.

"Has the fact your mom got married caused temporarily insanity?"

Melissa sighed. This was difficult. Just then, Jennifer walked into the kitchen.

"Has Aunt Maggie got back with the test yet?"

Julie studied Jennifer.

"You look horrible," Julie said bluntly.

"Yeah, thanks. I've been throwing up for six hours now," Jennifer said, sarcastically.

"Why have you…" Julie's eyes narrowed, "Did Gran forget to give you the sex talk?"

"99% effective! There's like one percent," Jennifer snapped.

"It's not like you prevented pregnancy…." Sarah murmured.

"What?" Julie was really confused. So was Jennifer.

"Julie was only pregnant twice, once with David and the miscarriage with Doug…" Jennifer said, slowly.

Julie paled when she realized what was going on.

"Your mom told you? How in heaven's name did that even come up in conversation?"

"We were talking about how Jennifer was old to be pregnant…." Sarah started to say.

"I'm 44. I'm not old!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"And Mom said Julie was pregnant at 52, and we wanted to know what happened. Sorry, Julie," Melissa said, contrite.

"Wait…you were pregnant at 52?" Jennifer asked. Julie sighed.

"It's a long story. But yes, I was."

"But that would mean you would've have a 26-year-old…." Jennifer said as Sarah started to shake her head, in attempt to shut up her cousin.

"I lost the baby. The thing is Doug and I never told Hope or David. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything," Julie said simply as Maggie walked in.

Everyone looked at Maggie.

"Oh, what happened now? I leave for fifteen minutes and I feel like another bomb went off." Maggie handed the test to Jennifer.

"We'll talk later," Julie said sternly.

"Ah, why don't we help you, Jen?" Melissa said, sensing her mom and Julie needed to talk.

"Right…"

* * *

><p>"You told them about Douglas?" Julie asked.<p>

"Honey, we were talking about being pregnant in your forties and I absentmindedly commented you were pregnant at age 52 and Sarah and Melissa wanted to know what happen to the baby. I'm sorry," Maggie said.

"It's just…I never told David or Hope because I didn't know how," Julie said quietly.

"I know, sweetie," Maggie said.

"I should tell them," Julie said sadly.

"You should," Maggie said.

Melissa, Jennifer and Sarah thundered down the stairs.

"Good thing Grandma reinforced the stairs ten years ago," Julie commented.

"It's like having three teenagers again," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Julie asked

"It's negative. I'm not pregnant," Jennifer said, laughing.

"Oh, thank God," Maggie sighed. Her phone rang. "Why Mr. K…." Her voice took on a flirtrious tone as she left the room.

"I feel bad for them," Julie said.

"Why? They're newlyweds in love. Very much in love. Constantly in love at the manse," Sarah said, making a face.

"Aww, does little Sarah have a problem with Mom making out with Victor?" Melissa teased.

"Yeah, you laughed. But I had to move to another wing because of the noise," Sarah said.

"What kind of noise?" Jennifer asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Sarah raised her eyebrow. Melissa and Jennifer groaned.

"At their age?" Melissa asked.

"Every night," Sarah said.

Jennifer shuddered. "But they're…."

"Hey! I'm two years older than Maggie, and I still have a great sex life!" Julie said, insulted.

"Not according to Hope," Jennifer retorted.

"Well, Hope's in denial."

"Anyway why do you feel bad, Julie?" Melissa asked.

"Well, Maggie has been so busy with Horton stuff, she hasn't really had a honeymoon or even time with Victor."

Maggie came back, smiling.

"How's Victor?" Julie asked.

"Fine," Maggie said, "He missed me."

"Mom, if you want to home and spend time with him, it's fine," Melissa said.

"Yeah, you have been so busy with all of the Horton stuff, you and Victor deserved some time alone," Sarah said.

"Although probably not the alone time you've been having," Julie smirked.

Maggie rolled her eyes at Julie.

"I think I will go home," Maggie said, picking up her purse.


	10. Chapter 10

~Sarah's called Princess because in Hebrew the name Sarah means princess. Melissa, Jennifer, and Hope will use the nickname sarcastically because Sarah was the spoiled youngest daughter/granddaughter.~

"Hello, my love," Maggie said as she walked in.

"Hi. How are you?" Victor asked softly.

"I feel like I've been neglecting you," Maggie said.

"I miss you and I wish the timing was better but I feel loved," Victor said.

"All right. I'm thinking we can go upstairs and…." Maggie kissed Victor.

"Mmmm, I want to talk but let's go and get comfortable and I'll hold you," Victor said.

"Sounds good."

"There's my cute redhead," Victor smiled as Maggie walked out in his t-shirt and boxers.

Maggie climbed into bed. Victor opened his arms and Maggie snuggled in.

"This hasn't been the best week, hasn't it?" Victor said.

"Well, I enjoyed marrying you," Maggie smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Victor asked.

Sarah paused outside of the door, ready to knock. She stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"The Hortons are going to need to be more open. We are _the_ Hortons and there has always been this special clout that goes with it. And now we are falling apart and I can't stop it. . I keep wondering what Mickey would've done. And then I feel guilty for thinking about Mickey when I just married you. I'm furious at Alice and Marie and Tommy for making me deal with this now! And then I miss Alice so much" Maggie cried.

"Sweetheart, the Hortons are going to get through this. And don't you dare feel guilty about Mickey. It's completely natural to think about him. _I_ think about him when I don't know what to do with that Irish temper of yours," Victor teased.

"Oh, you!" Maggie hit Victor with a pillow. Victor pulled Maggie close.

"And Alice couldn't stop this. You're going to make yourself sick and I'm worried about you relapsing," Victor said quietly.

"Oh, honey. I'm watching myself carefully…"

"Maggie. Everything's going be o.k. and I promise I'll take care of anything you need. And the Hortons will survive. The Horton women are too strong not to survive," Victor comforted her.

Sarah suddenly felt uncomfortable listening in. She turned and silently walked away.

"I don't know what's going to happen and I'm scared…"

"I love you. I want to take care of you," Victor said, kissing his wife.

"I know. And please be patient with me and my family," Maggie said.

"Sweetheart, after all the things my family puts you through, I can deal with postponing Paris until New Year's. Just so you ended up in my bed every night," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"Oh, Mr. K…." Maggie laughed as Victor tugged at the hem of the t-shirt Maggie wore.

"Do you want to try out this newlywed thing out?" Victor asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mmmm, we should practice so we get really good at it," Maggie said.

"Oh, Horton…."

* * *

><p>"It was so intimate. I never thought…" Sarah paused.<p>

"Your mom would confide to Victor? Sarah, they're married. Not telling anyone but married. I imagine Maggie would find it comforting to talk to Victor about what's going on," Julie said.

"No, I know they are married. Of course I do, I was there. But Julie, when Mom talked about Daddy, Victor just let her talk. She was talking about the man she was married to for over half her life and Victor just held her. I mean, his new wife…." Sarah looked conflicted.

"Princess, Victor knows your mom was married to your dad. He knows how much they loved each other. Maggie wouldn't be Maggie without loving Mickey. Victor thanks your Dad everyday for making Maggie able to love him," Julie said.

"But how can he? People still feel like Mom's married to Daddy," Sarah said.

"They know that, Princess. It doesn't matter to them. They're happy," Julie said.

"But…."

"Princess, in a relationship, people accepted things. Maggie always will be a Horton. Getting married to Victor didn't change that. She's still Aunt Maggie to your cousins. She's still Melissa's and your mom. Victor accepted that. Maggie doesn't love having to deal with Victor's ex-wives but she deals. With the Marie and Tommy thing, Maggie needs someone to scream at, to hold her. Victor does that," Julie said.

"I guess I didn't realize…oh Julie, Daddy's really gone," Sarah cried.

"Oh, Princess. This just made you realized Mickey's gone, didn't it?" Julie soothed.

"I could pretend when I was out of town, I just blocked Mom's mentions of Victor. But being asked to be part of the wedding…Mom wouldn't marry Victor if Daddy was alive," Sarah said.

"No, she wouldn't. Mickey was her soul mate. But she loves Victor," Julie said.

"But how can she go from her soul mate to just Victor?"

"First, it's not just Victor. Maggie wouldn't marry just Victor. She has standards," Julie smirked, "Second; it's a totally different relationship. Maggie was so young when she married Mickey. They grew up together, made mistakes together, and had a family together. Victor's…its more adult, more equal. Maggie says things to Victor, she wouldn't have thought to say to your dad. I think she calls him an idiot once a week. But they love each other."

"Julie?"

"Yes?" Julie asked.

"I'm sorry that Douglas got brought up. That must've been painful," Sarah murmured.

"Princess, it's o.k. apparently the Gods decided this month all the Horton family skeletons were coming out of the closet. But we're Hortons. We'll survive."

"Good," Sarah said.

* * *

><p>"So, what about a honeymoon?" Victor asked. Maggie laughed.<p>

"I don't think we need one. We seem to do fine here."

"Seriously…"

"Paris at New Year's…"

"Yeah?" Victor asked looking at Maggie.

"I started the arrangements last week. Of course, I didn't know we would be married now or the Horton family would imploded this week. But Paris…" Maggie traced Victor's wedding ring.

"I'll finally get to take you to Paris," Victor smiled.

"Yes, you do," Maggie yawned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you want me to go with you to the Hortons?" Victor asked.

Maggie kissed him. "You happened to be my husband. I think I can take my husband to a family gathering."

"Your husband, huh? Then I can do this," Victor gently kissed Maggie.

"Oh, com'n. Enough with the newly-wedded stuff," Sarah groaned .

"Sorry, Princess," Victor smirked.

Sarah winced. "Could you not call me that? It sounds weird coming from you."

"O.k. Why don't I call you just Sarah?" Victor asked.

"Much better. Are you going with us to Grandma's?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Maggie asked me to go. Her words exactly were 'If I have to deal with Bill and Daniel on the same day, so do you.' Apparently she doesn't like Bill?" Victor asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Bill's….I had to live with Mickey after the Bill/Laura thing came out. I'm a bit biased."

"Well, Uncle Bill's a bit of a cad. Actually, Daniel reminds me of him," Sarah said.

"The comparison has been made before," Maggie said.

"Really? To Jen?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly."

* * *

><p>At the Hortons', Bill and Laura were sitting in the kitchen with Julie and Jennifer.<p>

"So you slept with your cousin?" Bill was confused.

"I didn't know that he was my cousin!" Jennifer cried.

"Wait, first things first, Tommy and Marie had a son?" Laura was also confused. "And the only people knew were Alice, Tom, Marie, Tommy and Maggie. I get Tom and Alice but Maggie? How did Maggie know and how did you not know, Bill?"

"I was like twelve when Marie left for the nunnery. Forgive me if I didn't catch the subtleties of my sister's pregnancy, or the reason Tommy left town a year later. I didn't know. How_ did_ Maggie know, Julie?" Bill asked.

"Maggie was really close to Grandma towards the end. She probably felt the need to tell someone and Maggie was here at least every other night. Grandma probably told Maggie as a confession," Julie said.

"She could've called me. I was her son," Bill said quietly.

"Oh, Bill. You came home what, every two months? Maggie talked to Grandma everyday and saw her at least three times a week. After Mickey's death, they got extremely close," Julie pointed out.

"Aunt Maggie did spend a lot of time here," Jennifer said, thoughtfully.

"I did." Maggie walked into the kitchen, with Sarah and Victor trailing her.

"So you knew and didn't tell us?" Bill asked. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"It was the month before she died. I was more concerned about Alice not being pain. I'm sorry if that I didn't call."

"You could've call," Laura said quietly.

Maggie could see Julie wanting to ask about the wedding. She sighed.

"Julie, we'll talk about the dinner later."

"But Maggie…." Julie said.

"Sweetie, it's not important, right now," Maggie said.

"It's important," Julie said. Maggie heard a noise at the door. She walked into the living room with Julie following her.

"Not right now. We have enough going on," Maggie said as the front door opened to reveal Marie and Tommy kissing. Maggie's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" Julie exclaimed.

Tommy and Marie looked guilty. Maggie threw her hands up.

"I give up. This is getting too messed up for me. I was handling everything semi-o.k. up to this point. But no, not anymore."

"We didn't mean to…" Marie started to say.

"Yeah….we'll just go back into the kitchen," Julie said.

* * *

><p>Victor saw Maggie's face and knew something happen.<p>

"Honey?"

Maggie shook her head. "I think I need some air."

"I'll go with you. Do you need to go home?" Victor asked as Bill and Laura winced at the thought of Maggie going home with Victor.

"No, Daniel's coming over. I just need five," Maggie murmured.

"O.k." Victor went outside with his wife.

Maggie burrowed into Victor's suit coat.

"Cold, honey?" Victor chuckled.

"Mmm-mmm. Tell me about what hotel in Paris we're booking," Maggie said.

Seeing Maggie's need for distraction, Victor began to tell her the plans for Paris.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen, Julie just sat there, gob smacked at what she just saw.<p>

"Julie, are you o.k.?" Laura asked.

"Um, yeah. Just a lot to deal with," Julie said.

"Julie!" Marie rushed in, with Tommy behind, "We can explain."

"Of course you can," Julie snarked.

"Honey, we were just talking about our affair and we got swept up in the moment. It just happened," Marie said.

"This can't happen. You two…." Julie started to shake.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"I can't believe you would do this, now! With the family in shambles, you would…." Julie started to cry.

"Honey, it was a good-bye kiss," Marie said.

"It's sick!"

"Julie!" Tommy said, "we aren't together. It's just…."

"Yeah, exactly," Julie said," you aren't together because you can't be!"

Marie sighed. "Honey, we are trying to figure this out."

"I know. But with everything going on, we can't deal with this, too. How can Jennifer accept her situation with you two?" Julie asked.

"It's a good point," Bill said.

"Oh, my dear brother, paradigm of virtue, I don't think you get a vote. Because seven years after we created Daniel, you and Laura created Mike," Marie shot back.

Bill flushed.

"That was different," he murmured.

"How was it different?" Tommy asked.

"For one thing, we aren't related, brother. I didn't leave town for forty years because I slept with my sister! You did!"

"We need to take a breath here," Maggie said, walking in with Victor.

"Oh, like you can talk while you're dating the Greek gangster," Bill rolled his eyes.

"We aren't dating," Maggie said calmly. Julie smirked.

"Wait—then why is Victor here?" Laura asked.

Hope noticed Julie's expression of glee. She suddenly glanced at Victor's left hand and saw a simple silver band.

"You're not dating because you're married, right?" She asked, stunned.

Maggie shrugged. "I asked Victor to marry me two days ago and he agreed."

"That's what the frantic phone calls on Wednesday were about? You were at the wedding, you jerk!" Hope said to Bo.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to take a long bath and nap and turned off your phone. You're going miss something by doing that," Bo grinned.

"Honey, I wasn't invited at all. My best friend married a Greek gangster and I wasn't even invited," Julie pouted.

"If I ever get a Christmas ornament, it won't be Victor but Greek gangster," Victor sighed.

"Nah. Too many letters," Sarah said.

"Wait, wait, wait….Maggie got married?" Bill was shocked. "But what about Mickey?"

"What about Mickey?" Maggie shot back, "Mickey's been dead for almost two years. _I_ waited at least a year after Mickey's death before dating unlike you and Laura when Mickey was on my farm."

"Bullshit," Julie coughed.

"Julie!" Maggie snapped.

"Oh, really, Maggie. I called this almost a year ago. I so called this!" Julie gloated.

"Julie Adelaide! We didn't start dating until March," Maggie blushed.

"Right, officially. But you mentioned Victor, oh so causally, in January. Like you were testing us for a reaction," Melissa said.

Maggie blushed again.

"Mom! You were testing us. Like to see if I was going upset about you dating my former enemy. How did I not realize this?" Melissa was surprised at her mother's cunningness.

"I realized it. But I figured Mom knew what she was doing," Sarah said.

"You do realize what you're doing, right?" Laura asked.

"Of course!"

"Maggie was sane and lucid when we got married," Victor piped in.

"Honey…." Maggie chuckled, "You aren't helping….."

Victor just smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how are we doing this?" Laura asked as people started to come into the living room.

"Will's bring over his laptop and I grabbed a family tree program," Maggie said.

"I haven't see Will since Alice's funeral. How's he?" Laura asked.

Maggie and Bill laughed.

"Anxious to leave the nest. I think he's going move in with Abby and Melanie, which is fine with me," Maggie said.

"He's been mentioning a semester in Hong Kong. Which is great. He's been baby-sitting for Sami too long," Bill commented.

Victor's phone rang. Maggie looked surprised.

"I thought today was going to be a no business day," Maggie said, pouting.

"Ah, arrangements for a late wedding gift, my love. I just need to let them know to drop it here," Victor said.

"Oh…well in that case…." Maggie smiled and kissed Victor.

"Mmm, I should give you more gifts," Victor said.

"Everyday with you is a gift," Maggie whispered.

Victor smiled and went outside.

"You really love him," Laura said, surprised.

"Yep, I do."

"I just thought….you know what? Never mind what I thought. I'm happy for you, Maggie," Laura said sincerely.

"Thank you," Maggie said.

"It's hard to picture you without Mickey," Bill said.

"Mmmm…." Maggie said.

"I mean you and Mickey were suppose to be the next Tom and Alice and now you're with Victor, getting shot and put into coffins," Bill said.

"Bill, there's a lot more to our relationship," Maggie laughed.

"What about our relationship?" Victor asked.

"Where's my gift?" Maggie asked.

"Arriving in a half-hour, Miss Impatient. What about our relationship?" Victor asked, his eyes darkened.

"Nothing. Relax," Maggie kissed Victor reassuringly.

"Again with the kissing? Maggie, you're going wear him out," Julie said.

"Never mind that. What was said about us?" Victor asked.

"Victor, it's nothing important right now," Maggie said.

"Promise?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Maggie said.

"Hi," Jennifer said, noticing the weird tension between her aunt and father.

"We're still waiting for Daniel, Melanie, and Will," Julie said.

"Will Horton reporting for duty," Will said, walking into the living room.

"Ah, there's young William. No Allie?" Julie said.

"Um, considering the topics we're talking about, I thought Allie was too young. Ciara's staying at Sami's, too," Maggie said.

"What are we talking about? I mean I know Aunt Jen broke up with Daniel and I know Aunt Maggie married Victor which is kind of weird since he was married to Grandma Kate. But what's the big deal? I mean, did someone get kidnapped or killed?" Will started to panicked.

"No, no, sweetheart. Everyone's fine," Maggie said, reassuringly.

"It's just…oh, God, how to start…." Julie wondered.

"Will, how much have you heard about Uncle Tommy?" Maggie asked.

"Just that he never comes home, was a Korean war vet, and was Aunt Addie's twin. Why?"

"Well, he's home now. And there's a reason for him to be home. But when he first came home from the war, he didn't know who he was and the family didn't know who he was," Julie said.

"That's kind of messed up. Straight out of a movie," Will commented.

"It gets more messed up," Maggie said.

"While he didn't know he was Tommy, he worked at the hospital as a man named Mark. Your Aunt Marie also worked at the hospital and they fell in love," Bill said.

"O.k….that's even more messed up…" Will said.

"Now remember, they didn't know they were related. Marie had a baby boy….." Julie said.

"Wait, with Uncle Tommy? That's disgusting!" Will looked horrified.

"It gets worse," Maggie groaned. Julie and Laura laughed at Maggie's expression.

"Marie just found that Daniel's her son," Julie said.

"Wait. Dr. Daniel? The one Grandma Kate dated, and Chloe cheated on Dad with?"

"Yes…." Maggie said.

"But Aunt Jennifer dates him, now. How… no, no, no! This is so gross. And I'm talking as Sami Brady's son. Aunt Maggie, how did no one know?"

"Well, we're going to install a mandatory DNA test before dating," Maggie quipped. She heard the door opened. "Now Will, we expect you to handle this maturely."

"I understand." Will hear Doug laughed. "Who's with Doug?"

"Maggie! Your surprise's here," Victor called.

"What in the world? Victor, what's going on?" Maggie's eyes widen, "Lucas! Oh, my Lucas!"

"Hi, Aunt Maggie!" Lucas grinned.

"My boy! My boy's back! For how long?" Maggie asked.

Victor and Lucas exchanged a look.

"Victor asked me back at Titan in Salem for good," Lucas said.

"Happy wedding gift, wife," Victor said.

"That's the perfect gift," Maggie kissed him.

"Hey, Dad," Will said.

"Hey. So I heard you aren't happy living with your mom ?" Lucas asked.

"Not exactly…." Will said.

"I'm getting an apartment since I'm going be work here. You're welcome to live with me or at the Hortons with Aunt Jennifer. You have options," Lucas said.

"Dad…."Will heistated.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, right now…." Will said.

"O.k., later then," Lucas said, his eyes darken as Melanie and Daniel walked in.

"I didn't know you'll be here," Daniel was caught off guard.

"It's my sister's house and my aunt called a meeting. I'm home for good," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I didn't know Jennifer was my cousin," Daniel explained.

"Oh, well, then it's just fine for you to sleep with my wife and my mother. How much of a whore are you?" Lucas asked.

"Hey! Don't call my dad a whore," Melanie said.

"Well, he did sleep with Chloe while Lucas was married to her," Julie pointed out.

"Yeah, then Phillip slept with my wife," Daniel said.

Julie raised her eyebrows.

"You slept with Chloe! You knew she was a 'friendly' person when you married her. Don't expect a leopard to change their spots. And this isn't the point. Lucas' home and frankly we like him more than you. "

Melanie started to protest but shut her mouth when she saw Maggie shook her head.

"Let's take a deep breath and calm down," Maggie suggested.

"We can go in the living room. It would be more comfortable," Doug suggested.

Maggie was never more grateful for a suggestion in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you and Victor couldn't wait for your favorite nephew to come home?" Lucas teased Maggie as they made coffee.

"Well, Mike's in England…" Maggie teased back.

"You look so happy. We were so worried about you after Uncle Mickey. I'm glad you found Victor," Lucas said.

"At least someone is. Your father and aunt are less than please," Maggie said.

"What did Melissa and Sarah say about it?" Lucas asked.

"They are getting used to me being married. I suppose it's hard to adjust when I got married 23 months after Mickey died."

"As long as Victor treats you right," Lucas said.

"He does. He has been so supportive about dealing with the Horton family stuff, "Maggie said.

"Maggie, you better get out there. Victor looks like he's going to kill Bill," Julie said, coming into the kitchen.

"Eh, let the chips fall where they lay on that," Maggie shrugged. Julie laughed.

"Aunt Maggie?" Lucas was confused.

"You don't know? After Gram's funeral, Bill made a pass at Maggie," Julie said as Lucas' eyes popped opened.

"Wow. My father's a…"

"Lucas!" Maggie cut him off," He was drunk and mourning his mother. I was joking. And we had enough problems with the family without Victor killing Bill," Maggie said.

"I'm killing Bill now? Excellent!" Victor said walking in, looking for his wife. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You can't kill Bill," Maggie said, patiently.

"Actually, he's Victor Kiriakis. He probably could," Lucas pointed out.

"Nobody's killing anyone!" Maggie said, as Hope entered the kitchen.

"Um, that's good to hear. People are wondering why you guys are in the kitchen," Hope said.

"We're talking about Maggie-sanction murder," Julie said.

"Ah. As interesting as that sounds, you should probably get back to the living room," Hope said.

"O.k." Julie said, leaving with Lucas following her. Victor made a motion to leave.

"Victor, wait," Maggie said.

"What?"

"I know my family's being impossible right now and I know you're feeling insecure," Maggie said. Victor started to protest. "Honey, I love you. I'm sorry my family invaded our lives."

"As long as you come home to me, I'm fine," Victor kissed Maggie softly. Maggie deepened the kiss."To be continue later?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll get lucky tonight," Maggie giggled.

* * *

><p>"Look who finally decided to join us," Bill said, sarcastically as Victor and Maggie entered the room.<p>

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I take two minutes away from the family to reassure my new husband. I haven't exactly had the best week, with the Horton family invading," Maggie shot back.

"Are you even going to be a part of the Horton family, now that you're Mrs. Kiriakis?" Marie asked.

Melissa and Sarah exchanged looks.

" But Mom, didn't you…"Melissa started to say, only have Maggie cut her off.

"Well, since I seem to be the default matriarch, I have no choice, do I? Someone has to take Alice's place and since you all seem happy roaming the world…."Maggie said.

"Maggie?" Julie asked softly.

"Have you ever thought maybe I need a break from the great Horton family? Maybe I needed to regain my balance after losing Mickey and Alice? I watched the person who was my mother for most of my adult life die. You guys were out to lunch when she died. And to resent me for finding happiness with Victor…"Maggie shook her head, "I'm done. You can deal with family issues without me. Victor, would please take me home?"

"Of course." Victor stood up to join Maggie and shook his head at Melissa, Sarah and Lucas as they stood to join them.

"Mom?" Sarah asked.

"I'll call you later." Maggie walked to the door and left.

"Shit," Melissa said, sighing, "I just hope she doesn't relapse."

Lucas shook his head. "She's been sober for 33 years. She wouldn't…"

"Oh, no. Not that, Lucas, I was thinking of the MG," Melissa said.

"It's been a year and a half since the last time Maggie got sick. She got news of her remission the same week Mrs. Horton died," Melanie said.

Jennifer chuckled humorlessly. "She was your great-grandma twice over. I think you can call her Gram or Alice."

"Mel, didn't…" Hope started to say only to have Melanie and Melissa both answered her. "Sorry, I was talking to Melissa. Didn't Aunt Maggie say she was keeping the Horton name?"

"She did because it would be a major hassle to change her name, since all her paperwork had her as Margaret Horton. I wonder if that changed," Melissa said.

Sarah bit her lip. "I found paperwork for a name change, dated for this week. But she hasn't said anything…."

"Mom would tell us if she was making a major decision like that, right?" Melissa asked, unsure.

"Maggie's really pissed off at the older Hortons. She tends to be impulsive when she gets mad," Julie said.

Worried looks appeared on numerous faces.

* * *

><p>"You know I love you, no matter what your last name is," Victor said, as he drew random designs on Maggie's back.<p>

"I know. I'm the first one of your wives who didn't marry you for the Kiriakis name. But it's an option…"Maggie said.

"My Maggie, I want you to take my name because _you_ want to, not because you're mad at the Hortons. I have my Maggie, no matter what, and I don't care what her last name is," Victor said.

"I'm yours, now and forever," Maggie whispered as Victor kissed her.

"Nothing else matters, then," Victor said.


	14. Chapter 14

~If you watch clips on YouTube, the Greek pronunciation of Kiriakis is rarely used by actors. The actor that uses it the most is John Aniston of course.~

"You know you don't have to decide right now," Victor said, kissing Maggie who was curled up next to him.

"I know."

"And you have made good arguments for keeping the Horton name. I think only Justin, Adrianne, Brady and I actually bother to pronounce the name right."

"Well, you'll have to teach me the non-bastardized way," Maggie said, chuckling.

"Maggie…"

"I want to take my husband's last name and you're protesting. Do you not want me to take your name?"

Victor looked thoughtfully. "I think I fell in love with Maggie Horton. I think there's a lot going on with your family and you seemed to have landed in the middle. I don't want you to make an impulsive decision."

Maggie looked at Victor critically. "Do you think marrying you was impulsive?"

"Well, you did give me three hours notice, honey."

Maggie bit her lip. "This isn't some kind of teenage rebellion."

"Oh, I was going to say early twenties, at least," Victor said, with a gentle smile.

"It's not! I just…I'm tired of being the responsible one. And to be told this huge secret by Alice…I don't know why she told me and Bill and Marie seem pissed that I knew. It's just I really miss Alice," Maggie said, her voice quivering.

"My Maggie, I loved marrying you. I would marry you a thousand times. But you are more that a name to me. And I think…" Victor hesitated.

"What?"

"With Mickey dying and then Alice dying so soon afterwards, I think you got hit hard. And I don't know if you fully mourned Alice because you were still grieving Mickey. And then to deal with Jennifer and Hope's antics, Brady and our relationship, it was easy to push Alice away in some corner to deal with later. And now, it's later," Victor said gently.

Maggie looked at Victor. "I lost the person who had been my mom for thirty years and I had watch to her take her last breathe and to have her tell me that there was another Horton out there. It was like I was her confessor and I don't know why she chose to give me the responsible for the knowledge. It was so hard to look at Marie that week, knowing her darkest secret," Maggie closed her eyes, tears falling.

"Why didn't you talk to Marie when she was here for the funeral?"

"Oh, I tried but she was too busy bring me ham and washing my car," Maggie said.

"Wait, what?"Victor was confused.

"It was kind of a weird week. Bill and Marie felt the need to coddle me, for Mickey's sake" Maggie explained.

"And Maggie Horton doesn't need to be coddle," Victor said, knowingly.

"No, but she does need to be cuddle," Maggie said, burrowing deeper into Victor's arms.

"What a hard job," Victor said, lightly kissing Maggie and wiping her tears.

"Mom?" Melissa stood in the doorway, unsure if she should interrupt.

"Hey, baby," Maggie sat up and untangled herself from Victor.

"We were worried when you left Gran's and then Sarah mentioned she found papers about," Melissa looked awkward, "Mom…" She bit her lip.

"What is it, baby?"

"Are you changing your name to Kiriakis? Because its fine if that's what you want to do. I mean, after this week alone, I can't blame you but I guess I want to know what you are doing. It's none of my business, I know. It's just when I talked to you last you were keeping the Horton name and now everything's confusing…"Melissa rambled.

Victor stared at Melissa.

"Are you sure she's adopted? Because that's identical to the way Julie, Hope and Jennifer talk when they're upset or nervous."

"Eh, nurture versus nature is strong in my daughters. They're such Hortons, right down to their daddy's stubbornness," Maggie smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Well, are you taking Victor's name?" Melissa asked.

Maggie looked thoughtful. "If I do, I won't file the paperwork while all of the Horton drama is going on. I had the papers draw up this week because well, frankly I was sick of being a Horton. But that's not a good reason to change the name I have had for over twenty years. I don't know yet."

"Oh," Melissa said.

"Would you be okay with it?" Maggie asked.

"It's just you're Maggie Horton. I don't know Maggie Kiriakis," Melissa shrugged.

"Melissa, I'll still answer to Mom. I will always be Mom to you and your sister. It's just a name, sweetheart. You would still be a Horton, even if you had kept the Anderson name. Sarah's a Horton, even with the Horton-Curtis name. Julie and Hope never had the Horton name," Maggie pointed out.

"Oh."

"Honey, it's been a very long weird week for me. Let me deal with the current crisis and then I'll decide. I think Sarah regrets the decision to tack on Curtis," Maggie smirked and Melissa laughed.

"I don't get the joke," Victor said.

"Sarah was twenty-three, in college and rebelling against Mom and Dad for some stupid reason. I don't even remember why. She decided to change her name to Sarah Ursula Curtis, because she was always into astronomy. Now when Grandma heard about this she very calmly pointed out Sarah Ursula Curtis wasn't the best name," Melissa said.

"Why not?"

"Well the initials S.U.C. aren't the best to have," Maggie said, as Victor realized the pun. He laughed.

"So Grandma suggested Sarah simply tack on Neil's last name to Horton. So for the last seventeen years, she had to deal with the pain of having a hyphening name," Melissa laughed.

"Because she was upset with us for not being happy with her choice of major which was Women's Studies and what, art? Something completely useless. Of course when she decided to study to be a M.E. she wished she had taken more math and science," Maggie said.

"So, Sarah's a medical examiner?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. That's why she actually lives in Tennessee. She works for University of Tennessee Anthropological Research Facility. It's a body farm," Melissa said as Victor's eyes widened when he realized what a body farm was.

"Oh…."Victor cringed.

"Oh, like Victor has never seen a dead body before," Sarah shot back as she entered the room.

"I'm just saying Mom and Dad preferred visiting me at work," Melissa said.

"What do you do?" Victor asked.

"I'm a lawyer, actually. Mom and Dad got their doctor and lawyer," Melissa said. Now Sarah smirked at her sister.

"Melissa works on contracts for musicians. Her firm just landed Taylor Swift," Sarah said.

Victor looked delighted.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I'm just enjoying getting to know my stepdaughters. I've missed having daughters," Victor said, simply.


	15. Chapter 15

~ready for back-story overload? Yes? Ah, good. Marie's story is some actual show history and Daniel's AU. Also I'm going with Daniel's 47, the Hope/Jennifer/Melissa generation's about 43 and Sarah's 33. Yeah, this chapter got weird on me. Sorry. The next one will be better and more Magic focused. ~

"Did you always know that you were adopted?" Marie asked Daniel, as they sipped coffee.

"Mmmm, since I was about eight. They, I mean, my mom and dad, I mean…." Daniel cringed at the wording.

"Your mom and dad….?" Marie prompted.

"I'm sorry but can I still call you Marie? It's just you aren't my mom, I mean you are, but…"

Marie chuckled. "I don't expect to be call mom. It took Jessica a couple of years to finally settle on just Marie."

"Jessica?" Daniel asked.

"My daughter. She's about four years older than Sarah, so maybe ten years younger than you, and actually is a cardiologist. I need to call her…." Marie said.

"So why does she call you Marie and not mom?" Daniel asked.

"Um, actually I gave her up for adoption, too," Marie bit her lip.

"Wow…for a nun, I would've thought…." Daniel muttered.

"Daniel, I wasn't always a nun. I was a lab tech and then a nurse. When Tommy came home, I was his nurse," Marie said.

"As Mark. As a doctor. Why didn't you know?" Daniel asked.

Marie swallowed. "Tommy was injured in the war and his face…, we couldn't tell it was him."

"My amnesia didn't help, either. Hi," Tommy stood in the doorway of the kitchen, awkwardly.

"Hey," Marie said.

"So Marie was telling me some stories. You really had amnesia? I thought that only happened in soaps," Daniel.

"People came back from the War pretty messed up. I didn't know my own name, let alone my family. When I came back, I just knew a cute redhead lab tech who worked aside me. I fell head over heels for her," Tommy smiled at Marie.

"How did you find out that you were related?" Daniel asked.

"Our father, Tom, figured it out. Tommy just seemed too familiar but then it was too late. You were on the way," Marie said.

"Can I ask," Tommy paused. "Are you healthy? I always worried that the baby would be sick."

"He was beautiful when he was born," Marie reminded her brother.

"He was," Tommy smiled gently.

"I have hemophilia. We always assumed it was heredity but now I know it's probably because, um…" Daniel couldn't say the word.

"The incest?" Marie said.

"Yeah," Daniel said, not looking either Marie or Tommy in the face.

"Daniel, we didn't know. If we knew we wouldn't have had sex," Tommy said. Marie bit her lip, remembering the kiss earlier that week. She tried not to blush.

"It's just I always imagined that my birth parents were perfect and I didn't measure up and that was why I was given up," Daniel shrugged.

"Daniel, we tried to figure out a way to keep you. Tommy wanted to run away and get married. But I couldn't leave Salem forever and Tommy…"Marie stared at her brother.

"I've regretted my actions ever since. I should've stay. I'm sorry, Marie," Tommy said.

"Are you still in love?" Daniel asked.

Marie took a deep breath.

"We will always love each other," she said in a neutral voice.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Daniel pointed out.

"Our relationship isn't exactly your business," Tommy snapped.

"Not my business? I'm your son. If it's anyone's business, it's mine," Daniel said, heatedly.

Tommy held his hands up. Taking a deep breath, he stared at Daniel.

"If you want to know, at least be brave enough to ask the real question. Do we plan on sleeping together again? It's on everyone's lips and no one can voice it," he said.

"Tommy…"Marie warned.

"What? I'm so sick of apologizing for doing nothing wrong. I fell in love. That was my only sin. Apparently it's not enough to be self-exiled because I can't look you and not want to kiss you. I have my relationship with you thrown in my face. Julie's so mad at me that she won't even talk to me. I don't know my nieces and nephews and my only son thinks I'm a freak. So, no, _son,_ I don't plan on fucking my sister, even though she's the love of my life," Tommy said.

Marie and Daniel looked horrified.

"Tommy, you probably shouldn't…." Marie started to say.

"At least it's out in the open," Daniel said, before storming out the door.

"Oh, Tommy…."Marie buried her head in her hands.

"We did nothing wrong," Tommy held Marie.

"Not then. But you're so tempting…"Marie tilted her head up, wondering.

"We can't. Julie…."Tommy whispered.

"Daniel…"

"There are a million reasons…"

"I know," Marie said, walking out of Tommy's arms.

Tommy looked at her sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

~So my spellcheck doesn't recognized the names Dimera or Kiriakis. No idea why not. Also what's the plural of Kiriakis, Kiriaki?:)~

"Julie..." Maggie said, exasperated.

"I can!"

"You really can't."

"I can!"

"You sound like Ciara, right now," Maggie pointed out.

"Why can't I blame Marie?"

"Marie didn't make Tommy leave and abandon you. And he could've called you and Hope. It's just…" Maggie hesitated.

"What?"

"He misses Addie a lot. And he sees so much of your mother in you and Hope, it hurts a lot for him. When Mickey and I visited him in Tennessee, he always wanted pictures and updates. He knows you," Maggie said.

"Why didn't he call?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. You could ask him, instead of complaining to me about it," Maggie said.

"We're complaining to Maggie now? Awesome," Melanie said, dropping into a chair.

"No, we aren't. And you, my dear, have been conspicuously absent from my life of late. Why is that?" Maggie asked.

"I figured you and Victor need alone time and with your daughters in town," Melanie shrugged.

"You know I always have time for my Melanie. But right now you need to share with Julie," Maggie said.

Melanie bit her lip.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Maggie asked.

"Dad's…Dad's not dealing well with this. He's working a lot and when he's home, he's drinking more than usual. I'm worrying about him," Melanie said.

"Well, Mel, we all had a hard week. Maggie's the only one with a reason be happy, with all the newly-wedded sex you've been having," Julie said as Maggie blushed.

"I didn't need to know that, Julie," Melanie made a face.

"You know, Tommy and Marie are going to leave Salem eventually. You could get to know them since they are your grandparents," Maggie said.

"I don't know. I never had grandparents before, or aunts and uncles or like a thousand cousins…wow, I actually dated two of my cousins. What kind of a sick person dates within their own family….sorry Julie," Melanie said as she remembered Julie married her stepfather.

"The thing is Tommy and Marie don't have to leave. The Hortons have enough connections to get them jobs or they could retire," Julie said.

"Hmm-mmm," Maggie said as Sarah walked in.

"Hey," Sarah said as she poured herself coffee.

"You look good…." Maggie tilted her head.

"Thank you!" Sarah spun around.

"Job interview or date?" Maggie asked.

Sarah smiled, not saying anything.

"Job interview. Sarah tried dating here, remember? I think the term used was backwoods hicks," Julie said.

"You know Salem has change since the 90s. Sonny's coffeehouse is here and Chicago isn't that far," Maggie pointed out.

"Let me get the job first, Mom. Then I promise I'll try to settle down with a nice girl and have a dozen babies," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"You do look good, Princess," Julie said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

Melanie looked awkward.

"Is it the thought of my job or did you forget I'm gay?" Sarah asked gently.

"Both," Melanie admitted.

"Being a M.E. isn't for everyone but being the same town as the DiMeras and," Sarah shot her mom a teasing look, "the Kiriakis is job security."

"He's reformed," Maggie protested.

"Absolutely, Maggie made him see the light, among other things" Julie nodded in mock solemnly as Maggie threw a pillow at her.

"Being gay….it's not easy being the 'gay' Horton but people in my life have been supportive. The rest who aren't I don't need," Sarah shrugged.

"You should talk to Lucas," Maggie said.

"Oh, has Will inherit his mother's taste in men?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if Sami knows. Lucas just found out and he's….dealing. The thing that's going hard is Will was raised Catholic," Maggie said.

"Yeah….but isn't Sami a really bad Catholic? I mean, she's shot people," Melanie said.

"Well, who hasn't?" Julie smirked.

"True. More work for me. Wish me luck," Sarah smiled as she left the room.

"So what do you want to do about your dad?" Maggie asked Melanie.

"I don't know. He's angry. There's just a dark….he's just not right…" Melanie tried to explain.

"Have you considered having him see a therapist? I've been seeing one since Mickey's death and it helps," Maggie said.

"I didn't know that," Julie said.

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I tell you everything," Maggie said.

Julie pouted.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I tell you most things. All the juicy stuff."

"You know seeing a therapist might help," Melanie said.

"We could go together to get the family rate," Julie teased.

"Speaking of which, _you_ need to talk to Tommy," Maggie said to Julie.

"I probably should talk to him and Marie. Lunch, tomorrow?" Julie asked.

"If nothing better comes up…"Maggie said as Julie smirked, "oh, for Heaven's sakes, Julie, I didn't mean it like that."

"Bye, darling," Julie waved.

Melanie had a small smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Maggie asked.

"I never realized how much I like Julie," Melanie said.

"They're good bunch. Loyal to a fault most of the time. After things blow over, I think you'll fit right in," Maggie kissed Melanie's head.


	17. Chapter 17

~I'm such an insane Magic fan! Even in a chapter with no Magic, I'm propping them.~

"Julie!"Marie opened the door.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to Uncle Tommy." Julie asked.

"You could, if he was here. He went to the hospital," Marie explained.

"Oh. Is he o.k.?"

"He's interviewing for a job. Apparently he's thinking about staying here," Marie said.

"Wow. How do you feel about that?" Julie asked.

"I don't get to have an opinion. I took enough away from him," Marie said.

"Yeah," Julie said, bitterly.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you ask for Tommy's phone number? I understand why you want to blame me for taking Tommy away from you and Hope but it's not all my fault," Marie said.

"I know I could've. But I didn't know why he left," Julie said.

"Well, now you know," Marie said.

"It's just a lot to deal with and you're always so saint like," Julie said.

"After this week and half, I'm anything but a saint. My own son won't look at me, my brother wants me to run away with me, you're pissed at me, Maggie's marrying Greek gangsters and Jessica…."Marie sighed.

"What's with Jessica?"

"She isn't exactly happy with me right now, considering I kept the whole Daniel/Tommy secret from her. I'm not cut out to be a mother," Marie said.

"Well, I didn't do the best at motherhood, either. I got lucky with David and Hope. As for Maggie marrying Greek gangsters, she's happy. I think Maggie needs to be part of a couple and Victor suits her," Julie shrugged.

"Things have changed a lot. Have Maggie told you the good news?" Marie asked.

"The screaming phone call at nine a.m. I got? Yeah, Sarah got the job as M.E. and apparently Maggie made Victor promised not to send any business her way," Julie smirked.

"I wish…"Marie stopped, smiling wistfully.

"What?"

"I wish I could move home. I know Maggie hates running the foundation and she deserves time with Victor…._Victor Kiriakis_?" Marie shook her head in disbelief.

"Maggie has changed. You and Bill never come home and Maggie had to change to survive. Part of that is the need to couple. If you and Tommy come home, you'll see how Maggie interacts with Victor. He's on a very short leash," Julie's eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Do we ask too much of her?"

"Don't we always ask too much of family?" Julie asked.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Horton?" Melanie asked when she saw her grandfather at the hospital.<p>

"Melanie," Tommy studied his granddaughter. She had his mother's habit of playing with her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a job actually. We feel like there should be a Dr. Horton here and since Nathan and Mike are gone, I'm here to fill the niche," Tommy laughed.

"What about my dad?" Melanie asked.

"I don't think he's ready to take the Dr. Horton name on yet," Tommy said.

"He's a good guy. It's just so much to take in," Melanie said.

"It is. And with me staying here, it might be harder on him," Tommy said.

"You're staying here?" A disbelieving voice interrupted them.

"Yes, it's my family home. Maggie's tired of running the family and since I'm the oldest living Horton, I'll take mantle on," Tommy said.

"It's _my_ home. You left decades ago and now you waltz in, messing up my life, making me some kind of freak. And now you decide to stay to watch the aftermath. Watching you with Melanie makes me sick…"

"Dad!" Melanie cried, shocked at Daniel's reaction.

"You stay away from my daughter. I want nothing to do with you and the Horton family!" Daniel spat out.

"I understand," Tommy said. He turned and walked away.

"Melanie, I don't want you to ever speak to him. He's a very disturbed man, o.k.?" Daniel said, sternly.

"He's my grandfather. Do you know how long I wanted a family? Now I have grandparents, aunts and uncles and like fifty cousins," Melanie said.

"You have your mother, brother and me. That should be enough," Daniel said.

"What if it's not?" Melanie muttered.

Daniel sighed. "It will have to be. Honey, just trust me."

* * *

><p>Marie's phone rang.<p>

"Sorry, Julie, but I need to get this….hey…you sound upset…oh…is he o.k.? I see. No, I don't think that's a good idea…" Marie bit her lip as she closed her eyes," Oh, God, yeah, I'll see you soon." Marie hung up the phone.

"Is everything o.k.?" Julie asked.

"Not really. I need to meet a friend. I'll talk to you later." Marie kissed Julie's forehead.

Marie saw a familiar silhouette against her mother's grave.

"Well, at least, you picked the most unromantic place to meet," she said.

Tommy smiled bitterly.

"Oh, honey, we knew if this ever came out, it would explode in our faces."

"He hates us," Tommy said.

"Daniel doesn't hate us. He just had his world turn upside down. You remember what that's like," Marie said.

"If you knew what would happen…"Tommy started.

"Tommy…." Marie didn't think this trail of thought was productive.

"Please, Marie, I need to know."

"Yes. I would still fall in love with you. I'm still in love with you."

Tommy sat down and cried, while Marie stared towards the heavens, not knowing what she was asking for.


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel saw Sarah sitting at a table at Brady's Pub. The redhead smiled and waved him over.

"Hi," Daniel said, confused.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Sarah waved a waitress over and ordered two beers, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't assume but you seem like a beer guy."

"Especially dark ones. You drink? I thought with Maggie as your mom…."

"That I wouldn't drink? I try not to around her. But Victor has very some good vintages," Sarah grinned.

"Yeah, my godfather does keep a well stock wine cellar. Look, if you' e going to try to convince that the Horton family are saints and I'm oh so lucky to be among them, it's not going to work," Daniel said.

Sarah snorted. "Yeah, I just got a new job and need to look for an apartment. So I don't have much time to waste on this little side project."

"Oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?" Daniel still kept his guard up.

"Did you ever notice my full last name was Horton-Curtis?"

"I did. I assume you were married and just didn't bother with the ring because of your job or divorced."

"No, not in this case. When I was twenty-three, I walked in on my mother with another man," Sarah winced at the memory, "I threatened to tell my father. That was the moment Mom chose to tell me that the man with her, Neil Curtis, was my biological father."

"So, Mickey wasn't your real dad," Daniel said.

"Mickey Horton was definitely my real dad," Sarah countered "He stayed up when I was sick with chicken pox, he was at my school plays, prevented Mom and I from killing each other during my teen years and he paid for my college and medical school. It didn't matter that he wasn't my biological dad."

"So you're saying your real father was the one who raised you. Great, I can ignore the Hortons," Daniel said.

Sarah, for a fleeting moment, wondered if being inbred had an effect on Daniel's intelligence and observation skills.

"No, I do have a relationship with Neil. I also have a half-sister, Noelle, who I love as much as Melissa. But it's different from my relationship with Mom and Dad, or even Mom and Victor. Your relationship with Uncle Tommy and Aunt Marie are going to be different than what your relationship was with your parents. It took years before Mom and I were really close again."

"I don't want a relationship with them. They're freaks. Did you hear Julie and your mom walked in on them kissing?" Daniel asked, in disgust.

Sarah hadn't and didn't know whether to curse her aunt and uncle for their lack of discretion or her cousin for being a gossip.

"The whole family is going through issues," Sarah said evenly.

"Yeah, but I'm the only inbreed freak," Daniel said.

"Oh, maybe not. My dad and Uncle Bill have, well,' dated 'is the polite word the same woman and both married Aunt Laura. Jen and Melissa both dated Jack. It's hard not to run into conflict, even without the incest. Did you ever consider what they are going through? Because…" Sarah thought back to her parents, all three of them, "A lot of the time, people don't know the whole story and don't want to."

"I don't want to know. I just…." Daniel rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm tired. I thought I knew who I was and now I'm thrown for a loop."

"Have you been talking to anyone about this?" Sarah asked.

"I don't need to. I didn't do anything wrong. I never do anything wrong," Daniel insisted.

Sarah privately disagreed, especially the situation with Kate and Chelsea, but decided to let it go for this particular talk.

"Look, Daniel, believe it or not, I do understand some of the things you're going through. And it will get harder to figure out you really are and who you want to be. You're going to need help and Victor said you weren't talking to him."

"I just need to deal with this by myself. I'm fine," Daniel said.

As a child of an alcoholic, Sarah could point out that she heard that Daniel was drinking every night and that wasn't a good sign.

"Well, if you need anything, here's my number," Sarah tossed a card down on the table and left.

Daniel took another gulp of beer.

"Hi, Baby," Maggie put down the crossword she was working on when Sarah walked in.

"Mom, I really don't like him. It's not 'you don't know him' not like, it's the 'this guy's too smooth and is probably a psychopath."

"Well, thank you for talking to him and please refrain from referring to your cousin as a psychopath. At least around Victor and Melanie," Maggie said, dryly.

"Mom, Daniel is in trouble. There was something weird about the guy," Sarah said.

"Sarah, you don't know him. He's been through a lot…."Maggie trailed off.

"Mom, let me use the psychology courses I take to use. The `guy's weird and needs help."

Maggie looked pensive. "I'll have Victor talk to him."


	19. Chapter 19

"Honey, you need to talk to Daniel," Maggie snuggled close to Victor after they retired to bed.

"Why?"

"Sarah just said he seemed odd. And with everything that is going on, I'm just concerned," Maggie said.

"He just doesn't talk to people. Since his parents' death he tends to be closed off," Victor said.

"It's a lot to take in. Finding a whole new family…"

"Bo wasn't exactly thrilled to find out about me," Victor pointed out.

Maggie laughed. "Sarah was furious when she found out about Neil. Luckily, Mickey was there to keep both of us from flying off the handle." She turned quiet at the thought of Mickey.

"You miss him," Victor said softly.

"I do. He would be making some sarcastic remarks about how Daniel would be a doctor, of course, since Hortons become doctors," Maggie said, with a catch in her voice.

"It's o.k. to miss him," Victor said.

"You, honey, are a very understanding husband," Maggie said.

"Well, you encourage me to be understanding. It will be nice to leave this all behind and just have alone time," Victor kissed Maggie.

"We're alone now…." Maggie pointed out.

"Are we? Well, then…" Victor smirked.

Maggie laughed. " Just remember we have lunch plans with my girls tomorrow. Which means you can't keep me up all night."

Victor merely smiled.

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon for Maggie. She rolled over and felt an empty place instead of Victor.<p>

"Honey?" Maggie called.

"In the bathroom."

Maggie joined Victor in the bathroom. "You're up early. I didn't wear you out last night?"

"Not yet, but we could try you wearing me out tonight," Victor laughed.

"What about now?"

"Now I need to meet Daniel for breakfast. So rain check?" Victor asked.

"Definitely. What about if I cook for you tonight? We could eat in…" Maggie tied Victor's tie.

"Perfect. I'll see you at lunch." Victor lightly kissed his wife.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Victor said.<p>

"Morning," Daniel grumbled.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Look, if you're going sing the praises of the Hortons, I'm leaving," Daniel said.

"I'm not going to say a word about the Hortons. I just want see how you are doing," Victor said.

"I'm fine. I don't need the Hortons."

"O.k. How are things at the hospital?"

"I keep seeing the Horton name everywhere," Daniel said bitterly.

"They were one of Salem's founding families, not to mention Tom Horton built a number of hospital wings. The name will pop up, occasionally. Maggie told me the story that each of the kids have wing named after them," Victor said.

"But they've moved on. Their time has passed," Daniel insisted.

Victor thought about what Maggie said about Sarah and Daniel's conversation.

"I could set you up in a new place," Victor offered.

"I don't want to leave. My daughter's here and I am a great doctor," Daniel said.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. The Hortons were a founding family dating back from 1756. Of course, this would be their homestead. That fact will never change," Victor said.

Daniel took on a strange look which unnerved Victor. Victor hoped whatever his godson did, it wouldn't cause more damages.

* * *

><p>"Honey?" Maggie touched Victor's arm.<p>

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Melissa asked about using the jet on Tuesday."

Victor blinked. "You're leaving on Tuesday?"

"I really can't take any more time off. I already used my vacation and sick leave. But learning disturbing family secrets and watching Mom get married has been fun," Melissa said.

"Oh, very funny," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you can use the jet. I was just thinking…"Victor paused, "Daniel isn't doing well."

"No kidding," Sarah said.

"Sarrie…." Maggie warned.

"Aww, they got your inappropriate sarcasm, honey," Victor said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Victor smirked at Maggie. Sarah looked thoughtful.

"You know Daniel kind of reminds me of Erin…"

Maggie and Melissa both took in sharp breaths.

"I know how hard that was for you, sweetie, but why does Daniel reminds you of Erin ?" Maggie asked.

"Wait, who's Erin?" Victor asked.

"Erin was my first girlfriend in college. She didn't know how to deal with being gay and the week before winter break, she committed suicide instead of facing her parents. Daniel's consisted denial of his parents and the insisted 'I'm fine' reminds me of her," Sarah finished in a small voice.

"I can see the similarities but Daniel? His ego is too big for that, right?" Melissa asked.

Victor frowned. "Of course. He would never do that to Melanie."

"He hasn't been there for Melanie recently. Trying to ban her from getting to know the Hortons has cause a spilt between them," Maggie said.

"Do you think someone should talk to him?" Sarah asked.

"I can try again….Or Maggie….?" Victor asked.

"No, I can't. I have given all I can to this whole 'Daniel's a Horton thing'. I'm going to four meetings a week. I need to have some self-preservation."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Victor sighed, pulling Maggie close to him.

"I'm sorry you got hit the responsibility of this, Mom," Melissa said.

"I knew it was coming," Maggie said quietly.

"It's not fair, though," Sarah said.

"A lot of things aren't fair," Maggie said as the four continued dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Somewhere in Salem, many glasses of bourbon were poured and many tears were shed. The gun felt heavier than he remembered. He grimaced and with shaking hands, the trigger was pulled.

Sarah groaned, as her cell phone went off.

"Hello? Yeah….what's the address? I'll be there in fifteen." She slowly got out of bed and yawned.

"Sarrie?" Maggie asked, opening the door.

"I'm sorry. Did my phone wake you?" Sarah asked, pulling her hair back.

"Yeah. Work?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I started this week and this was my first night on-call," Sarah pulled jeans and a t-shirt on.

"Do you want me to make coffee?"

"No time, I'll grab some on the way. I'll see you later," Sarah said.

"I love you. Be safe," Maggie said, kissing her daughter on her forehead.

"Always."

"Bo? I'm surprised to see you here. I would think you would be able to get out of this," Sarah said.

"The mayor thinks it would be good for detectives to rotate shifts despite seniority," Bo rolled his eyes.

"I see Abe hasn't lost his touch with the common man. By the way, remember I go by Curtis at work," Sarah teased as they reached the apartment door.

"Will do, Dr. Curtis," Bo paused, a realization flooding him.

"Bo?" Sarah asked.

"This is Daniel's apartment," Bo said, shakily.

Sarah's eyes widen.

"O.k. well, maybe an intruder…." Sarah trailed off

Bo opened the door and took in the scene.

"Detective Brady, a gunshot was heard an hour ago. We were dispatched an hour ago and waited for you and the M.E….?" The cop cocked his head to Sarah.

"Sarah Curtis, new to Salem," Sarah flashed her i.d.

"We wanted to wait before having CSI start processing the scene," the cop said, "The team is two minutes out."

"Thank you," Sarah nodded, snapping her gloves on to start examining the body.

"Dr. Curtis?" Bo asked.

"Shit, shit, shit. This is just what we need," Sarah breathed.

"_Dr. Curtis_?" Bo's tone snapped Sarah back to her work mode.

"Awaiting proper i.d., a man in his forties with a gunshot wound to the head. Based on the location of the wound and gun, my preliminary ruling is suicide," Sarah said unemotionally.

Bo took a deep breath. "I would say the same, although I say we're inferring base on personal information."

"Transport's two minutes out?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

Sarah thought fast and furious. She pulled out her phone, dialed a number.

"Kerry, there's a body on its in way. As a personal favor to me, could you do the autopsy ASAP? Kerry…I can't….he's my…. "Sarah paused for a moment"…cousin…two weeks on call…thank you, I'll be right."

"I need to watch as officer of record," Bo said.

"I'm sorry," Sarah murmured.

"It's going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Sarah and Bo stumbled back to the Kirakis mansion at six in the morning.<p>

"Want a drink?" Sarah offered.

"Hope would be pissed…" Bo hesitated.

"Well, considering what's going to happen, I think you're safe," Sarah said.

"Good point."

"To all happy families…" Sarah toasted as Maggie walked in.

"Good morning, baby," Maggie hugged her daughter. "Bo, what a nice surprise. Can I get you two breakfast to go with the whiskey?"

Bo looked sheepish.

"No, I think I'll head home. Hope and Julie…I need to go home," Bo said.

"Bo, let me get a couple hours of sleep and then I'll go with you," Sarah said.

"Yeah, there's an officer posted there while it's being clean. When does…" Bo glanced at Maggie," the daughter gets off of work?"

"Oh…they said about noon. So call me about 11:30?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Maggie, I'll see you later," Bo said.

"Bye, honey."

After Bo left, Maggie turned to her daughter, and brushed the strands of escaped hair back.

"Bad night?"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Want to talk about it?" Maggie asked.

Sarah looked conflicted. "Not really. It's…"

"Just a bad night?"

"Yeah. Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Could you just hold me while I sleep?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." Maggie grabbed a book and placed a pillow on her lap.

Sarah put her head in Maggie's lap. "Wake me up when Bo calls."

"O.k., baby."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Victor came down to see Sarah curled up, with Maggie's arm around her.<p>

"Not a good first day on the job, huh?" Victor asked.

"I don't know what M.E.s actually considered good days," Maggie mused.

"Good point. She looks just like you," Victor smiled.

Maggie studied Sarah's face. "She has Neil's nose and ears with his height. But she's definitely mine."

"I wonder what our children would've been like," Victor said.

"Very sarcastic and stubborn."

"No good traits?" Victor looked hurt.

Maggie smiled. "Oh, they would be very loyal, smart, and not afraid to stand up for a cause."

"Hmmm…"

"Please tell me, this isn't where you tell me you want a baby," Maggie said, with a chuckle.

"No. Definitely too old and too selfish, with wanting you to myself. Besides, we have Brady. Brady's enough," Victor said, firmly.

Maggie burst out laughing, waking Sarah.

"Hmm….Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten. You're meeting Bo at 11:30?"

"Yeah. I think I'll take a shower," Sarah stretched.

"Are you feeling better?" Victor asked.

Sarah looked at Victor closely, knowing in hours, his world would shattered in an unbelievable way.

"It was a rough night, but sleep helped. Oh, why were you and Mom talking about babies?"

"Um…" Victor blushed.

"Just playing what if," Maggie said lightly.

"Oh." Sarah got a sad look on her face. "I'm taking my shower."

* * *

><p>"Is Melanie Jonas working?" Bo asked at the surgery information desk, showing his badge.<p>

"She's in surgery but should be out in fifteen minutes. I'll inform her you're here to see her," the attendant said.

"She'll probably think something is wrong with Mom," Sarah said, handing Bo a coffee.

"Well…" Bo shrugged.

"The whole family's so messed up right now."

"Hope's furious with Doug and Julie. Apparently they lost a baby a long time ago and didn't tell anyone," Bo said, noticing Sarah's unsurprised face, "well, let me change that, they didn't tell Hope."

"I was told to say nothing."

"By who?"

"Bo, let me just say Hope wasn't first and isn't the last to find out about that family secret."

"Ahh…" Bo closed his eyes, "I really miss Mrs. H right now."

"Me, too," Sarah's voice cracked as Melanie spotted them.


	21. Chapter 21

~Mickey actually died twice and I imagine Maggie making calls after Tom's death.~

"Sarah! What are you doing here? Is your mom o.k.?" Melanie asked, worried.

"Mel, we need to talk. Mom's o.k. Bo, did you talk to her superior?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. She can go."

"O.k. let's go to Victor's, honey," Sarah said.

The drive was quiet, with Melanie asking about Maggie. She knew something wrong and Bo and Sarah weren't talking.

"Maggie! You're o.k.," Melanie rushed into the room, hugging Maggie. Maggie almost dropped her coffee.

"Yes…? Bo, Sarah, what's going on? Why…?" Maggie suddenly met her daughter's eyes and knew. Her heart sank. "Oh God! I didn't think he…is this why you had to work last night?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Sarah said, her voice catching.

"Oh God….Victor just left for work. Bo, will you call him? Sarah, would you have Henderson set up tea and coffee?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Thank you," Maggie said.

Bo and Sarah nodded. Sarah left to talk to Henderson. Bo called Victor, murmuring softly.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Melanie asked.

"Sweetheart…something happened."

"I know that. But what?"

Maggie reached out and held Melanie. "You have so many people who love you, darling…"

"Just tell me! I'm not some immature little girl!"

"Darling, Bo and Sarah will be right back. Just wait," Maggie said.

"Just tell me!" Melanie yelled.

For what it seemed like one too many times in her life, Maggie took a deep breath and spoke those four words.

"Your father is dead."

"What?!" Melanie looked around the room frantically, " He's not! He's at his apartment, sleeping because he just pulled a 48 hour shift! I'll call him…"

"Darling…."

Walking into the room, Sarah set down the tray and bit her lip. Bo poured himself a glass of water.

"Mel….?" Sarah watched Melanie dialed the phone.

"No…he's going to answer the phone. He's going to answer the phone and yell at me for waking him up and we're going to get coffee…."

"Sweetheart?" Victor walked into the living room, taking in the scene, including Sarah, Bo and a hysterical Melanie.

"He's going to answer! Dad! Call me back, because Maggie's telling the most ridilicious thing…." Melanie cried.

"Darling…" Maggie grabbed Melanie holding her tight and hanging up the phone.

"But…."

"Shhhh…"

"Bo, what happened?" Victor asked.

"Daniel's…we found Daniel's body last night," Bo said.

"Oh." Victor sank back in his chair. "How?"

"You don't want…it doesn't matter," Sarah said.

With his blood turning cold, a realization came to Victor. "Oh."

"That's all you can say?! 'Oh'?" Melanie shrieked. "Dad's dead! And all you can say is 'oh?!"

Victor closed his eyes, his face becoming stony.

"Sarah, what arrangements need to be made?"

"Considering…." Sarah rubbed her face, tiredly, "the circumstances, I'm recommending cremation."

"Yes, yes, of course. There's room in the mausoleum. I'll call…." Victor nodded.

"Victor," Sarah asked gently, "do you want me to take care of that?"

"No, I…he's my godson, I call…where is he?"

"I'll help you, o.k.?" Sarah took Victor's arm and led him to the study.

"Maggie? Should I tell the family?" Bo asked.

"Yes. And please…I'm with Victor and Melanie."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Bo," Maggie hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, darling. Tell Julie I'll call her," Maggie whispered.

"Will do. I…"

"Later, Bo."

Maggie sighed, and returned to the living room.

"Darling…"Maggie rubbed Melanie's back.

"I….why? Was it me?"

"No, darling."

"But I wanted to get to know the Hortons…"

"Sometimes…." Maggie sighed.

Suddenly Melanie stood up. "This would never had happen, if Marie and Tommy haven't come back. They killed my father!"

She sat back down and sobbed.

"Darling…." Maggie realized Melanie wasn't calming down. " You'll get sick."

"I can't believe…" Melanie started to heave.

"The arrangements are started. Do you want….?" Sarah looked at Melanie. "Honey?"

"I just got to know him," Melanie said.

"Yes, I know. " Sarah sat beside Melanie.

"Why did they come back?" Melanie said.

Sarah looked at her mom. "They wanted to…." She shook her head.

Maggie looked thoughtfully. "They wanted a chance of redemption and I don't blame them for that. Between the two of them and Tom and Alice, a house of cards was built and when Marie came back, she removed the first card. Three weeks and house collapsed."

"Why was it my dad? Shouldn't it have been Tommy or Marie?" Melanie said, bitterly.

Sarah and Maggie didn't have an answer to that. It wouldn't be the last question they couldn't answer.


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie glanced at Melanie, before closing the door. She walked downstairs.

"How is she?" Victor asked.

"Heartbroken. She finally fell asleep. Where's Sarah?" Maggie asked, sitting down next to Victor.

"She went to the Hortons to tell…."

"Marie and Tommy. I thought Bo was going to do that," Maggie said.

"I think Bo went home. I don't know. I don't know a lot apparently," Victor said.

"Honey…can I get you anything? Food, sleep, sex?"

Victor chuckled at the last one. "I always want sex. But I'm fine."

"Honey, you're not. "

"It hasn't hit me yet. I know it will, maybe when Melanie wakes up. But for right now, I'm fine."

"Well, I could use a cuddle," Maggie said, leaning into Victor's arms.

"You know you need to talk to them, eventually," Victor said.

"I'm where I need to be," Maggie kissed her husband.

* * *

><p>Sarah started to knock at the Hortons' door when the door opened and Abby walked out.<p>

"Sarah! I was just heading out. But nice to see you."

"Abby, wait a sec, who's home?"

" Melissa and Mom's here, I don't know where Uncle Tommy and Aunt Marie are, Grandpa and Lucas went to lunch and Grandma might around."

"O.k. Thanks, sweetheart," Sarah said as Abby waved bye.

"Princess, you look hell," Melissa said, as she heard her sister's voice.

"Long shift. Listen, where's Jennifer?" Sarah asked.

"Why, what happened now?" Melissa asked, flippantly.

"Daniel Jonas committed suicide."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Bo rubbed his tired eyes. Hope handed him coffee.<p>

"What happened last night? You crawled into bed at seven and woke up at ten. And you look horrible."

"Thanks, Fancyface," Bo said.

"Bo."

"Daniel's dead."

"Daniel Jonas? How…does Melanie know?" Hope asked.

"There's no official cause of death," Bo said.

"What did Sarah say?"

"That he…" Bo was interrupted by Hope's cell phone. Hope glanced at the number and pressed ignore.

"Daddy."

"Mmm….Daniel was shot in the head, with no sign of forced entry. I think Sarah's going to rule it a suicide. And you should talk to Doug and Julie," Bo said.

"A suicide…I can't imagine what Melanie's going through. I don't remember my mom but at least that made it easier."

"Yeah, so when are Doug and Julie leaving?" Bo asked.

"Leaving?" Hope was thrown for a loop.

"Yeah, if you talked to them or Maggie, you would know, Doug started to make arrangements for them to move out of the hotel. I assume it's another cruise."

Hope looked annoyed. "He didn't call."

"He just called, you didn't answer."

"Fine! I'll call them!"

"I'm going to take a nap and ask them if they know where Tommy or Marie are," Bo said.

Hope hated when Bo was right.

* * *

><p>"I think renting an apartment right now is the best move," Julie said, looking over the real estate listings.<p>

"Are you sure?" Doug rubbed Julie's feet.

"I don't want to leave. Maggie has enough going on and I can't imagine Bill or Tommy being much comfort to her, let alone Marie."

"We really do need to talk to people. I tried to call Hope. But she's still not answering," Doug frowned, as his phone rang, " Hi, honey."

"Is that Hope?" Julie asked eagerly as Doug nodded," Gimme the phone."

"Wait, honey, Julie's grabbing at the phone so let me put you on…yeah, we can come over. O.k., we'll be there in ten minutes," Doug said, puzzled.

"We're going to Hope's?"

"Apparently."

* * *

><p>"Daniel's dead?" Melissa sat down, staring at her sister.<p>

"Yeah," Sarah felt tired again despite her nap.

"How?"

"Suicide. Listen, this is going to sound weird, but could you make me a sandwich?"

"A sandwich?" Melissa wanted to laugh.

"Melissa, I've had a total of four hours of sleep, I helped Victor make funeral arrangements, and dealt with Melanie. The least you can do is make me a sandwich."

"O.k. Is ham good?"

"Fabulous."

* * *

><p>Hope was surprised by the knock at the door. Opening the door, she saw her dad and Julie.<p>

"Oh…." Hope hugged Julie tight, "I thought you might've left."

"Without telling you good-bye? Darling…." Julie cupped Hope's face, "Never. Now, what's going on?"

"Maggie didn't tell you?"

"I haven't talk to Maggie in a couple days. Melissa's leaving in a couple days, so I wanted to give them time together. Why?" Julie asked.

"Daniel's dead."

Doug and Julie exchanged a look of surprise.

"Do Tommy and Marie know?" Julie asked.

Hope bit her lip. "We can't find them and they aren't answering their phones and we don't know but…."

"Oh, o.k., well, let's name the elephant in the room," Julie said, knowing Hope didn't deal well with abstract things, "Marie and Tommy probably spent the night together."

Hope nodded.

"Well, considering the week, I can't blame them for seeking comfort. And they will show up eventually, Marie's staying at Gran's. And…." Julie closed her eyes, thinking, "we haven't been that kind to them."

"But it's…" Hope makes a face.

"It's still love. They're adults and while I disagree, I don't want the job of the morality police."

"You were furious with them last week," Hope said.

"Yes and I might've been wrong," Julie said.

"It feels like nothing will be o.k. again," Hope sighed.

"You got us. Some things will always be o.k.," Doug hugged his daughter.

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat in the kitchen, shocked.<p>

"Are you sure?" She asked Sarah.

"Yes."

"But…he has Melanie and his work and…"

Melissa and Sarah exchanged looks.

"I was on the case," Sarah said.

"I can't believe Daniel's dead," Jennifer said.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I know you cared him," Melissa said.

* * *

><p>A naked redhead stared at her hands, feeling guilty.<p>

"Don't feel guilty."

"Easy for you to say. You just committed incest. I, on the hand, broke several sacred vows."

Her lover kissed her shoulder as her phone rang again.

"Don't answer."

"Honey, we've been out of touch for almost two days. And its Julie," Marie turned to kiss Tommy.

"Hmmm…." Tommy rolled over.

"Hello? Yes he's here…waiting, wait, what do you mean something happened…" Marie listened to Julie, shocked and paled, "I understand. At Mom's in an hour? Yes, thank you, honey."

"Marie, what's wrong?"

"Our son committed suicide last night," Marie looked at Tommy.

"Oh, God!"


	23. Chapter 23

Tommy and Marie walked into the Horton house in a daze. Julie welcomed them by saying,

"I'm so sorry. I never like him but this must be so hard for you."

"It's…difficult," Marie said.

"Are you going over to Victor's to help plan the funeral?" Julie asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tommy said.

"He was your son," Julie said, raising an eyebrow.

"He never was…our son was more of an idea. Daniel was his own person and we didn't have much to do with him," Marie said.

"How's Melanie?" Marie asked.

"Wreaked. Victor's shellshock. Sarah 's helping him and Maggie's…" Julie hesitated.

"Maggie…?" Tommy prompted.

"How much can we ask of Maggie? You didn't even come home while Gran was dying and she was there for months. How much more?" Julie saw Tommy looked ill, "I'm sorry. I know you had your reasons."

"How's Maggie doing?" Marie asked.

"I only talked to Sarah. I suspect Maggie is busy," Julie said.

"Maybe we should go over there, honey," Marie said to Tommy.

"I need to go to the hospital."

"Tommy…"Marie said, looking questioningly at him.

"I need some time. I need not to be…" Tommy looked at Marie, his eyes dark with emotion.

Marie automatically stiffened. "Yeah. We need time."

"I'll see you, later, sweetheart," Tommy hugged Julie and grabbed his keys as he walked out the door.

"Well, are you going to Maggie's?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Marie said, "Melanie might not appreciate that."

"Marie, he was…" Julie was cut off by Marie.

"Julie, he wasn't. By the way, where's Jennifer?"

"Laura and Bill are with her."

"They are actually doing some parenting? Has Hell frozen over?" Marie asked.

Julie couldn't help it. She cracked up.

"I'm sorry…but you of all people using 'Hell frozen over'…Marie…" Julie said in between laughs.

Marie laughed too. "It fits, though. I think once the novelty of parenting has worn off, Jennifer will be yours and Maggie's, again."

"Hmmmm…." Julie sipped her coffee.

"I feel guilty about Maggie, too, you know. These past two years for her," Marie paused, "we should be so happy for her with Victor."

"She was dragging her feet for a year. But yes, Victor's good for her. I think she's torn right now between us and Victor and Melanie. The ironic thing is…." Julie bit her tongue, realizing she was about to insult Daniel.

"What, Julie?"

"Nothing," Julie said.

"Julie, I know Maggie didn't like Daniel. Apparently a lot of people didn't care for him," Marie said gently.

"I'm sorry," Julie said.

"Me, too, sweetheart," Marie kissed Julie's head.

"Lucas Horton to see Mrs. Horton, sir," Henderson said.

"Thank you, Henderson. Maggie's almost ready. The meeting's right at the hospital?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. We are too late for the one at St. Luke's. Oh, we might grab a bit to eat afterwards."

"Are you asking to take my wife on a date?" Victor asked.

Lucas smiled. "She was my favorite aunt first. Seriously, Victor, I'm sorry about Daniel. I know you cared about him."

"That's very generous of you," Victor turned his head as Maggie walked into the room, "Honey, Lucas' here, to take you to the meeting."

"I see. Are you going to be ok?" Maggie kissed Victor lightly.

"You need this. I'll be here when you get back," Victor said.

"Honey, I hate to ask but could you not drink?"

"I'll keep it to a minimum. I love you, my Maggie."

"I love you. I'll see you later," Maggie kissed Victor again.

"Ah, how to find newlyweds. They usually spend five minutes saying good-bye," Lucas teased.

"Call me if you need anything," Maggie said.

"I will."

"I don't like the hospital ones. They get too loud and crowd," Maggie said.

"Well, we'll just sit in the back. Aunt Maggie, what's wrong with your eye?"

"What's wrong with my eye? I think I need new glasses."

"Your left eyelid is drooping." Lucas thought about what Uncle Mickey said about signs of a relapse. "Are you feeling o.k.?"

"I'm just tired, which is normal when your dead husband's family invades for a week and half, you get married and your new husband's godson…"Maggie shook her head, clearing it.

"O.k. If you're sure…" Lucas trailed off, "the meeting is starting."

"Good."

Lucas watched his aunt closely. When she started to fidget with hands, he stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my aunt isn't feeling good and I'm going to take her home. Thank you for hosting, Father," Lucas said.

A familiar face in the crowd left shortly, after Maggie and Lucas.

"Lucas…don't call anyone," Maggie pled softly.

"I know of at least three people would kill me if I didn't call them. And that doesn't include Julie. Aunt Maggie, I need to call at least Victor."

"Melissa leaves in two days and if I'm sick, she won't leave. Lucas…"

"Maggie, our nephew's right. You should call your husband," Tommy said.

"Where did you come from?" Maggie asked.

"I'm a friend of Bill's. I've been going to a meeting a day since everything has happened. Considering Daniel's death, I might to need to go to more."

"I'm sorry about Daniel, Uncle Tommy," Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you. Maggie, look at me," Tommy studied Maggie, "Honey, I thought that Julie said you had this under control."

"I might've forgotten my pills," Maggie said.

"For how many days now?"

"Um…maybe a week?"

"Aunt Maggie, what happened?" Lucas knew it was unusual for Maggie to forget her pills.

"Well, I had the most uneventful week, I don't know why I would forget my pills," Maggie said sarcastically.

"O.k. Let's go to the hospital," Tommy said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, honey," Julie walked into Maggie's hospital room.

"I told you not to call anyone," Maggie said to Lucas.

"No, you told me not to call Melissa, Sarah or Victor. I called Julie."

"I then called Melissa, Sarah and Victor," Julie said.

"There's a conspiracy here," Maggie complained.

"Yes, Mom, there's a mass conspiracy because we're all concerned," Melissa said, sarcastically.

"It's not a big deal," Maggie said as Victor walked in with Sarah.

"Sweetheart," Victor kissed Maggie softly.

"I'm sorry. You warned me and then the thing with Daniel happened…."Maggie trailed off tiredly.

"It doesn't matter," Victor whispered.

"I need to stay here overnight, just to figure out my meds," Maggie said.

Sarah had a weird feeling. It was a scene she saw played out dozens of times with her parents, only this time with Victor. She also remembered some of the times when Maggie was sick while Melissa was in college and Sarah was in middle school. She bit her lip and felt tears coming on.

"Well, then we'll stay," Melissa said.

Julie noticed how many people were in the room and that Maggie looked exhausted.

"Maggie, why don't we go home and you can sleep, O.K.?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Lucas, could you bring me pajamas? "

"Of course. I'll be right back. Do you want me to call anyone?" Lucas asked.

"No. Um, right now, I can't deal with anybody else….oh, Melanie…" Maggie said, overwhelmed.

"Mom, I'll call Melanie. Just relax. Julie's going to tell the family. Just rest," Melissa said, noticing Sarah looked pale. She gave Maggie a hug and whispered, "Sarah's scared."

Maggie glanced at Sarah and nodded.

"I love you. Oh, Melissa! You're supposed to leave in two days…" Maggie cried.

"Mom, we'll figure it out. Get some rest. I love you and I'll be back after I make some phone calls," Melissa kissed her mom.

"Good night, sweetheart," Maggie said as Lucas, Julie and Melissa left. Maggie turned to Victor.

"Honey, could you run to the pub and get some clam chowder? Please?"

"I don't want to leave you," Victor said.

"Sarah will keep me company. I'll be fine," Maggie said.

"O.k. I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you, too." Maggie kissed Victor.

Victor smiled as he left.

"Sarah, come here, Princess," Maggie said as Sarah carefully crawled into the bed.

"I just remember when they didn't know what was wrong and I had to stay with Grandma and Grandpa…"

"Honey, we know what this is this time. That time was scary for everyone," Maggie remembered how Mickey only left the hospital to have dinner with the girls and to put Sarah to bed.

"I'm just scared…."

"Princess, everybody's worried. But it was caught early and I'm going to be fine. I promise," Maggie kissed Sarah's head.

"O.k., Mommy," Sarah said, closing her eyes.

Victor entered the room and saw his stepdaughter curled up in Maggie's arms.

"I never realize how much your girls cuddle," Victor said.

"Well, considering how much I cuddle," Maggie smiled, brushing Sarah's hair back.

"She looks like she could use the sleep," Victor said, putting the food down.

"She does," Maggie said as Sarah opened her eyes.

"Mom…how long was I asleep? Oh, I need to get ready for my shift," Sarah said, panicking.

"I thought you took the rest of week off," Maggie reminded her.

"Right," Sarah shook her head to clear it.

"I couldn't get a hold of Melanie," Melissa said.

"I'll try a little later," Maggie said.

"I got some dinner for us. I just got some soup and salads because I didn't know what people liked," Victor said as he sat down food.

"That's fine," Maggie yawned.

After dinner, Sarah and Melissa said good night and left just as Lucas dropped off pajamas for Maggie. The three went back to Victor's, driving in silence. Entering the living room, Melissa flipped on the lights.

"She's going to o.k., guys. I think it's just the stress," Melissa said, trying to be reassuring.

"Said the lawyer," Sarah snarked.

"Fine. What does _Dr._ Horton-Curtis say?" Melissa asked.

"I don't like it when Mommy's sick," Sarah said, miserably.

"Sarah, she has a good doctor and a good support system. It's o.k.," Melissa said.

Melissa realized what was bothering her sister.

"This is more than Mom being sick. You got the test and didn't tell anyone."

Sarah shrugged and kept quiet.

"What were the results?"

"Positive," Sarah said.

"Oh, Sarrie…" Melissa felt sorry for her sister.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas was confused.

"Sarah…."Melissa choked up.

"I'm predisposed to have MG," Sarah played with a pen.

"Wow…." Lucas didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, you and our cousins are so jealous that Maggie's our mom and even you, Melissa, have had moments of being envious of me, being Mom's my biological mother. Well, this is the downside," Sarah smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Lucas said.

The door opened and Melanie came into the room.

"Hi, I was looking for Maggie. I want to have her help me with Dad's memorial service….what's wrong?"

Melissa groaned. "I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to call you."

"Why would you call me?" Melanie was confused.

"Mel, Mom's sick," Sarah said, softly.

"Well, is she upstairs?" Melanie asked.

"Honey, Mom's in the hospital," Melissa said.

"What happened?"

"Well, she forgot her meds and relapsed," Sarah said.

"But she never forgets her meds," Melanie said.

"Mel, Aunt Maggie has been under a lot of stress," Lucas said.

"Is it my fault? Because I haven't behaved well…"

"No, it's not your fault, honey," Melissa said.

"But I was upset about Dad, Marie and Tommy," Melanie said.

"You know not everything is about you! My mother's sick and you are concerned about yourself and whether it's your fault! So yes, it's your fault! If your father hadn't…"Sarah ranted.

"Sarah!" Melissa said, sharply.

"Sarah, let's try to find Brady, o.k.?" Lucas said.

Sarah nodded, wiping tears from her face.

When they left, Melissa turned to Melanie.

"Let's talk, Melanie."


	25. Chapter 25

~Youtube "Mickey, I have to talk to you" on Spiesoftheheart's channel, to see the conversation I referred to.~

Melissa handed a glass of water to Melanie. She sighed.

"Sarah has been under a lot of stress, like all of us. And usually she can handle it but starting a new job, dealing with your dad's death and Mom's relapsed has stretch her to her breaking point," Melissa said.

"I didn't realize Maggie was sick. But what she said…" Melanie said.

"Was inexcusable, I know. But you also need to remember we just lost our father, just as suddenly, two years ago. Then we lost our grandmother six months later. Mom's relapse last year, which no one told us about, didn't help. Sarah always has been the calm, cool and collected one. But this week hasn't been easy for anyone," Melissa said.

Melanie was quiet for a second.

"I just wish I had more time with him. I just got to know him," Melanie said softly.

"I wish that about my own dad and grandma. I think anyone who lost a loved one feels exactly the same way. Honey, would you like me to help you plan the service?" Melissa asked gently.

"Brady said he would fly my mom out for the service. And I thought maybe we could have it at the hospital chapel," Melanie bit her lip.

"We can do that. Did you know my son happened to work there once? My cousin still works there, so I might be able to pull some strings," Melissa said.

"I always thought you didn't like me, because of Nathan," Melanie said.

"I thought you both were immature and not ready for a serious relationship. But I never dislike you. Mom loves you so you can't be all bad. Then again Mom loves Victor….I need to think about this." Melissa said.

Melanie let out a little giggle.

"I shouldn't laugh. My father's dead, I shouldn't laugh."

"Sarah almost cut her two fingers making soup after Dad's funeral. She can cut dead people but not carrots," Melissa said.

"But she's Maggie's daughter! Your mom runs a restaurant," Melanie said, laughing.

"And there's a reason why Sarah works with dead people. She just has to make a cut the shape of a Y," Melissa said.

Melanie fell silent.

"Suicides almost always have autopsies," she whispered.

"I didn't know that. If you want, you can ask Sarah," Melissa said, lying about her knowledge. Her sister was an M.E. and Melissa had heard workplace stories from Sarah.

"If she ever talks to me again," Melanie said.

"Sarah's like Mom. They simmer until something put them over the boiling point. Then they clean up the mess and move on. You just managed to hit Sarah at a bad time, when she hasn't slept in a couple days, Mom's in the hospital and she got some bad news recently."

"More bad news? Just what we need," Melanie said, "What was it?"

"It's Sarah's news and she'll tell people when she feels like it. But honey, she's not mad at you. She's frustrated about Mom and her new job," Melissa said.

"I need to apologize to her," Melanie said.

"That would be nice. I think we're all under stress and we need to be more understanding," Melissa said.

"Do you think Jennifer, Abby and Julie will come to the service?" Melanie asked.

"Of course, they will. Jennifer did love your dad once. And your mom's flying in so she can be here. Now what flowers do you want?"

* * *

><p>"I think she might be asleep," Lucas whispered outside Maggie's hospital door.<p>

"I just need to see her," Sarah quietly entered the room.

Victor stirred and saw Sarah.

"Hey, Sarrie. Something's wrong?"

"Just wanted to see Mom," Sarah said, who saw Maggie slept peacefully.

"Oh, well, she's asleep. But you can wake her up. She would love to see you," Victor said.

"I'm already awake," Maggie mumbled.

"I need to walk, my back's killing me. I'll be right back," Victor kissed Maggie goodbye.

"O.k. honey, I'll be here."

"Lucas is here," Sarah said.

"I'll see if he wants some coffee," Victor said.

Once Victor left, Maggie turned to Sarah.

"Sarah Margaret, what's wrong?"

"I flipped out at Melanie. I'm sorry," Sarah bit her lip.

"Ahhh…our Irish tempers. I thought your dad would commit both of us for some peace and quiet when you were a teen. What did you say to Melanie?"

"That it was her and Daniel's fault you relapsed and then I kind of called her a selfish immature brat," Sarah shrugged.

"Wow….not one of your best moves. You've been under so much stress and I'm sure Melanie will understand."

"Mom, there's something else I need to tell you…"

"It sounds serious. What is it?"

"Nothing! Just that I love you."

Maggie recalled a talk that started out very similar with Mickey. She sighed.

"When I was diagnosed, I was so tired and couldn't swallow. The relapses are easier when you know what it is. Mickey was frantic with worry and we had a teen and a little girl at home. Do you remember Grandma staying overnight?"

Sarah nodded.

"It was so much harder when I didn't know what was wrong. But you know and can control it. What symptoms do you have?" Maggie asked.

"I don't have any yet. But I took a genetic test and it was positive. So there's a good chance I'll get MG eventually," Sarah whispered.

"Oh, Princess…"

"And I know it's stupid to worry about my career at this point but I really love my job," Sarah said.

"Well, I took it one day at a time and I had a loving family, just like you do. But honey, I think you would feel better if you dealt with Melanie," Maggie said.

"Yeah, I would. I love you, Mommy."

"I know. I love you, too, Princess." Maggie kissed Sarah.

There was a knock at the door. Victor and Lucas walked in.

"Are you o.k., Sarah?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. Lucas, could you take me home? Mom looks tired."

"Yeah. I love you, Aunt Maggie," Lucas said.

After they left, Victor turned to Maggie,

"Sarah looks better. Did you have a good talk?"

"Yeah. Honey, could you just hold me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you," Victor gently kissed Maggie.

"I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26

~I'm rating this chapter M because Maggie and Victor discussed their sex life.~

"With Chez Rogue catering the wake, right?" Melissa asked Melanie.

"Yeah, I hope Maggie can come. I'm sorry, I mean…" Melanie looked awkward.

"Well, we can postpone the service until Mom's home. But when is your mom coming in?"

"Wednesday, two days from now. She can only stay for three days," Melanie looked panicked.

"O.k. So we can see if Mom can come down to the chapel. Do you want to ask Victor to speak?"

"Yeah…I know a lot of people didn't like him but…."

"You loved him and that's all matters. I'm sure Victor will be honored to speak," Melissa said.

Lucas and Sarah walked into the room.

"I keep forgetting what your dad's specialty was," Lucas said.

"Well, it was transplants but I think he became more general surgery because the hospital's so small," Melanie said.

"Ah, so he was qualify to do Jen's surgery," Melissa said.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry for going off on you," Sarah said.

"I kind of understand. I should've remembered that you went through this a year ago," Melanie said.

"Princess, you looked exhausted. Did you eat or do you want me to make you something?" Melissa asked.

"Could you make some scramble eggs?" Sarah asked.

"With cheese and sausage, yes."

"Aww, you remembered!"

"Standard Saturday breakfast since you was three and I was thirteen. It took me another year to figure out why Mom and Dad were paying me to babysit you while they were still in the house," Melissa chuckled.

"Especially when Dad was working really hard," Sarah laughed.

A look of realization crossed Melanie's face.

"They still did that when Mia and I were in the house! I wanted to surprise them with breakfast once and Maggie answered the door in her robe saying they wanted to sleep in. They weren't sleep, weren't they?"

Lucas smirked. "I only stayed with them on weeknights. But good for them."

"Does anyone else want eggs?" Melissa asked.

She got three yeses.

* * *

><p>"Victor…" Maggie murmured.<p>

"Sweetheart," Victor brushed back a strand of red hair.

"When's the funeral?"

"Don't worry about it. You need to rest."

"I need to be there for Melanie," Maggie sat up. "Ooohhh, I shouldn't have sat up."

"Here, sweetheart," Victor handed Maggie a glass of water.

"Thank you. Do you know what the plans are?"

"No, I can call to find out," Victor called Lucas, "Lucas? Where are you on the plans for the funeral….Of course I will…."

"Are Marie and Tommy invited?" Maggie interrupted.

"Lucas, Maggie wants to know if Tommy and Marie are invited."

"Actually we've been too busy talking about Uncle Mickey and Aunt Maggie's sex life to get to that," Lucas said.

Victor shot Maggie an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?! How did you get on _that_ subject?"

"Sarah and Melissa….look, it doesn't matter. We'll get back on track. Sorry. But we decided on Saturday for service at the hospital chapel. "

"Fine," Victor said, "Lucas, you better not discuss that aspect of my life with Maggie."

"No, definitely not! We'll figure the plans out and especially the Uncle Tommy and Aunt Marie thing. Sorry about that, Victor."

"I'll tell Maggie the plans. Talk to you later." Victor hung up the phone.

"What were they talking about?" Maggie was curious.

Victor lightly kissed his wife. "Your sex life with Mickey."

Maggie's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Um, why?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I told them to knock it off," Victor chuckled.

"You know we hadn't talked about our sex life. We were going to have sex every night for the first month of marriage," Maggie said.

"Honey, it doesn't matter. We'll have plenty of time to figure that out," Victor kissed Maggie

"I know that! I just miss having sex! I had to go a year and half without sex. I really like having sex with you," Maggie pouted.

Victor had to chuckle.

"You've mentioned that before. And perhaps this would be a good time to consider alternatives to our bedroom fun."

"What are you think of?"

"Well, if we can't have sex, there are always massages," Victor traced Maggie's hands.

"Sounds good…."

"And oral sex…." Victor kissed Maggie.

"I assume that would go both ways," Maggie smirked.

"Of course."

Maggie snuggled closer to Victor.

"Then there's using our hands to make us happy…"

Maggie kissed Victor, who groaned when she started to play with his pajamas bottoms.

"Maggie…we can't…."

"But…" Maggie pouted again.

"Honey, I can't believe I'm saying this but don't you think it's inappropriate to fool around in your hospital bed? We're already breaking the rules by me being in the bed. "

"I suppose but then we should probably stop talking about sex," Maggie laughed.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Victor will give the eulogy. But you need to decide who you to invite," Lucas said<p>

"You mean do I want to invite Marie and Tommy?" Melanie asked.

"Well, if you need to think about that, it's o.k.," Melissa said.

"Ms. Marie Horton," Henderson announced.

"Wow that's weird. We were just talking about you," Melissa said.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I got my new assignment and I'm leaving for Ireland in two days," Marie said.

"You're leaving now?" Melanie asked, "What about Dad's funeral?"

"Well, I didn't know if I was invited and I feel like I could be most useful servicing within my vocation. Why?"

"Mom's sick," Sarah said.

"Maggie's sick….how sick?" Marie asked, slowly sitting down.

"We think she's coming home from the hospital in a couple days," Melissa said, quietly.

"Why didn't anyone tell the family? We could help," Marie said.

"Aunt Maggie wanted to keep it quiet," Lucas said.

"And once Julie knew, we just assumed everyone knew. Usually that works," Sarah said.

"What can we do?" Marie asked.

"I hate to say this but could you just leave Mom alone? She's just tired and we have it covered, "Sarah said.

"Of course. Can I tell people?" Marie asked.

"Yes but really, Aunt Marie, Mom needs rest."

"Melanie, do you want me to come to the funeral?" Marie asked.

Melanie hesitated. "I don't know."

"That's o.k."

* * *

><p>"Can you sleep now?" Victor asked, rubbing Maggie's back.<p>

"Yes, because I have you."


	27. Chapter 27

~Ricca, I've been so tempted to mail my fanfic to the show just to see what response I get!~

~Tracey, thanks for your help with the timeline. ~

"I think you can be release in five days, pending on blood work."

"What's the catch?" Maggie asked.

"I'm ordering two weeks of bed rest. And I mean bed rest," Lexie said firmly.

"Of course," Maggie said, looking at Victor innocently, "What else would we do in bed?"

Victor smirked.

"We can do crossword puzzles."

Maggie giggled.

"O.k. Have a good night," Lexie said.

"You, too," Victor said.

"What would be one down?" Maggie asked, playing with Victor's hands.

"We're not having this conversation again!" Victor exclaimed.

"Fine! There is something I wanted to ask you about. How's your eulogy coming along?"

"It's coming along. I keep thinking about what an adventurous kid he was. Donald would have to chase him home from the woods."

"Really?" Maggie laid her head on Victor's chest.

"Mmm-mmm. After medical school, he joined the Peace Corps and helped in Africa. Actually, that's where he was when I called him about Bo," Victor choke up.

"And our lives changed forever," Maggie squeezed Victor's hand.

"A month ago, if you told me…."

" What? That my family's secrets would come out, Daniel would found out his biological parents were related to each other and his girlfriend, my kids would return, we would be married, Daniel would be gone and I would have a relapse, you wouldn't believe me?" Maggie said with a straight face.

"Wow, we kind of did have a horrible month."

"Well, I enjoyed marrying you and the kids being home. But yeah, I'm looking forward to November," Maggie said.

"Are you going to fix me Thanksgiving dinner?" Victor teased.

Maggie grew quiet.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked, seeing tears in Maggie's eyes.

"I don't know if I can. Even if the meds get straighten out, I'm still going to sick and tired for a while. Last time, I couldn't get out of bed for two weeks."

"Then I'll take a couple weeks off of work or work out a schedule with Brady and Lucas. It's not a big deal, My Maggie."

"We probably need to rehire a cook, since no one but me can cook. Melissa has to leave, and Sarah started a new job and there's the memorial service…" Maggie's mind raced.

"Sweetheart, relax. Melissa leaves tomorrow but I'm sure she'll stop by. She, Sarah and Lucas talked and Sarah and Lucas reassured her that they can handle you. And there's the rest of the Horton family," Victor soothed.

"I don't want to see them," Maggie whispered into Victor's chest.

"Why not, Maggie?" Victor asked gently.

"I blame them for my relapse. If they haven't come back, I wouldn't be here. I would be planning my wedding, and we would be home. I want to go home," Maggie cried.

"You'll be home less than a week, in our bed. And you don't have to see anyone you don't want to see. You can just sleep," Victor said as Maggie closed her eyes.

"Besides the kids, only Julie knows and she'll keep quiet," Maggie murmured, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"So Maggie's sick," Tommy sipped his coffee as Marie made a late breakfast.<p>

"Yes, but we're supposed to being leaving them alone. I don't know if I want to leave now," Marie said.

"So don't leave," Tommy said as he kissed her.

"Oh…"

"Please don't leave. Or leave with me," Tommy said.

"I can't. Please understand. I leave on…Jennifer! I didn't hear you come in," Marie said.

"Hi…I live here…" Jennifer felt weird for walking in on her aunt and uncle.

"We were just talking…" Tommy said.

"Right. Can I ask a weird question?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" Marie asked.

"How? I mean, you know it's wrong but….you seem to…click. When you two are in a room, you need to know where each other is. What I had with Daniel wasn't like that. I guess I want to know why there's a difference," Jennifer said.

Marie looked thoughtful.

"He was the first man to take my breath away. I was engaged to Tony and I cared for him but Tommy was different. He was funny and compassionate and very handsome. I couldn't imagine my life without him. When we found out the truth, my heart shattered into a million pieces."

"I didn't feel that way about Daniel." Suddenly Jennifer felt ashamed for giving her aunt and uncle such a rough time.

"Jennifer, what we did, what we are doing, is…wrong in the view of most societies. We know that. But honey, that doesn't mean we can turn it off. I will always be in love with Marie. But it's not good for us or anyone else. It's just what it is. Marie's leaving in a couple days to give us space. And I don't know what's going to happen but we'll figure it out. And, honey, only the two of us can figure it out," Tommy said gently.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw the serious faces.

"I guess you know. But I just heard from Julie that she's going to be release in a couple days."

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Jennifer asked.

"It was a relapse? Why didn't you call me? I could've help," Tommy said.

"Wait, half the people in this conservation aren't following it. Who relapse?" Marie asked.

Suddenly Jennifer noticed how tired Lucas looked.

"Aunt Maggie's sick and no one told us?! Lucas, how did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want people to know. I only knew because she got sick at an AA meeting and I had to take her to the ER."

"Of course, _you_ would know. You and Mike are her golden boys. I'm just her niece," Jennifer snapped.

"Jen, don't go there. You know Maggie loves you. She was there when you woke up from the heart transplant. I'm just…" Lucas stopped in mid-sentence.

"…her pet. Nice, Lucas, real nice. Does Hope know, or Melanie or Dad?" Jennifer was furious.

"Melanie doesn't know, o.k.?! Neither does Hope. And Bill? You got to be kidding me! When does Maggie speak to Bill voluntarily? She wanted to keep it quiet. And I'm not her pet!"

Jennifer scoffed at the last remark.

"What's the prognosis?" Marie interrupted the bickering siblings.

"She skipped some meds but once her levels are up, it sounds like she will be release," Lucas said.

"I'm seeing her! And don't stop me," Jennifer said.

"Fine! Be a bull in a china shop because she really needs your temper tantrum, right now," Lucas said.

"Enough! Maggie will call us if she needs us," Marie said.

"What if we need her?" Jennifer started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Jen. She's going to be fine," Lucas hugged his sister tight.


	28. Chapter 28

"Maggie?" Marie cautiously walked into the room.

"Mmmm…" Maggie slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi. I know you need your rest," Marie said.

"Yeah. Is everything o.k.?"

"I hate that's first thing you ask. I'm so sorry, Maggie, for…" Marie choked up.

"I…it doesn't matter right now," Maggie sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're not staying for the service?"

"I think my services are better use elsewhere," Marie said.

"Ahh, right. O.k." Maggie nodded.

"Are you o.k. with that?"

"What do you want me to say here, Marie? You came back, blew everyone else's lives apart and now you're leaving. It's certainly not o.k. But I'm sick and tired and in the hospital. You're an adult and I can't stop you. But don't you dare judge me for resenting you for your choice, right now."

"Maggie, I can stay," Marie wanted to protest that her intentions were good.

"Marie…" Maggie closed her eyes.

"What do you want?" Marie asked, blinking back tears.

"I want my life back. I want to not be sick. I want…" Maggie trailed off.

"I would give you anything if I can," Marie said.

"I want sleep and space from everyone. I don't want to be a Horton anymore…"

Marie winced.

"You don't want to be a Horton. Maggie, what are you saying?"

"I just want my kids and Victor," Maggie said, tiredly.

"Yeah, about that. Jennifer's mad that she wasn't told and the fact that Lucas' your favorite," Marie said.

"Lucas isn't my…o.k. he is but honestly I didn't want to bother anyone about this. I just want to sleep," Maggie yawned.

"O.k. I'll let you sleep," Marie said.

"Thank you."

Marie walked out of the room, running into Victor.

"Victor." Marie felt guilty.

"How is she?"

"I didn't help anything. Victor, I don't know what to say…"

"You're sorry for coming back and ruining my life?" Victor asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, that."

"I don't have the luxury of thinking of you right now. My godson's dead and my wife is sick. I'm sorry if I don't have time to buy into your pity party," Victor said.

"I know. I'm leaving Salem," Marie said.

"Before or after the service?"

"Before. I don't think my presence would be welcome," Marie said.

"Ah, well, sometimes we do things that aren't about us but the bigger picture. I think you and Tommy need to make peace with Daniel's death. But Marie…" Victor's voice dropped to a threatening growl, "if anyone, including the great Horton family, set back Maggie's recovery, they'll be sorry."

Marie took a deep breath. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

"I understand."

Victor nodded and went into Maggie's room.

"My love," Victor whispered, gently kissing his wife.

"I'm tired. I'm so, so tired and the next couple days…"

"Sleep. That's all you have to do right now," Victor held his wife.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Marie went home and sat down, thinking. She heard the door open and smiled.<p>

"It's quiet," She said.

"Are you packing?"

"I'm thinking."

"About my proposal? I heard London's lovely this time of year," Tommy kissed Marie.

"Among other things," Marie said.

"So what's the problem?"

"It isn't that easy to just turn my back on thirty years of service to the church," Marie said, desperately.

"But it's easy for me to leave the family again? To take the chance of being exile again? I just came back. I came back…"

"Don't say you came back for me. You came back for our son and I was just a nice bonus," Marie shot back.

Tommy was silent and then said,

"You are right. I'm not willing to risk everything for you. I walked out of my whole life because it might make you uncomfortable to be around me. Yeah, you were just a nice bonus."

"Tommy…"

"I think you made your decision quite clear. I'll stay away. Thanks for making yourself clear," Tommy stormed out.

Marie wondered if she could do anything right.

* * *

><p>"Jen, it's not my fault you weren't informed," Lucas said.<p>

"Really? Because you could pick up the phone to tell me," Jennifer snapped.

"Maggie didn't want anyone to know. I was just respecting her wishes."

"Sometimes you need to do what's best for everyone and not just Maggie. God, you two are so blind to each other's faults," Jennifer said.

"And you have a problem with me being close to Maggie. I can't help it. I suppose being an alcoholic helps me bond with her. So yeah, maybe you should become an alcoholic to be close to Maggie!" Lucas yelled as Melissa walked in.

"What in the world is going on?" Melissa asked.

Suddenly Lucas and Jennifer stopped fighting.

"My mother's sick and I leave tomorrow. I need to know you two will help Sarah. I need to know I can trust all of you to support Mom and Melanie. They don't need this and I don't need this! I leave tomorrow and that breaks my heart. So shut up and stop being jerks!"

"Sorry, Melissa," Jennifer said.

"And Jennifer, Lucas might be Mom's favorite. But Mom spent hours at your bedside, waiting for you to wake up from a heart transplant. Mom loves both of you and she's going to need both your help. I don't know when Sarah's going work or be on call. Victor and Brady are figuring how to schedule you, Lucas, and them at Titan so Victor doesn't need to hire help. So can I leave or do I have quit my job?" Melissa asked.

"Of course not," Lucas felt ashamed. Jennifer echoed her brother.

"I'm going to pack, then drop clothes off to Mom for the funeral. Sarah comes home from work in three hours, maybe a little later if she visits Mom. Do not fight in front of her. She's working a twelve hour shifts and not sleeping well. And if you want to help, make sure she eats before she crashed. "

"Of course," Jennifer muttered.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"I'm taking your name," Maggie said, half awake.<p>

"O.k."

"I'm serious."

"I'll have Justin draw the paperwork up and you can sign it next week," Victor said.

"Good," said Maggie just before she fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

"Uncle Tommy?" Hope walked into Brady's Pub after her mother-in-law called her.

"Yep." Tommy took another gulp of whiskey.

"Um, what are you doing?" Hope asked.

"Getting drunk."

"Ah. Why?"

"Do you know how much you look like Addie and Julie?" Tommy smiled.

"I've heard that before. Uncle Tommy, are you o.k.?" Hope didn't know what was going on.

"Perfect."

"Right. Can I call anyone?"

"Nope. I don't have anyone," Tommy said.

"O.k. Well, this is getting weird for me, so I'm going to call Julie," Hope said slowly.

"Jules, Jules, my little angel."

"I'll do that now," Hope pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Hello?" Julie put down the book that she was reading.

"Julie?" Hope's voice sounded weird.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Uncle Tommy's drunk."

"He's drunk? Like a happy drunk or a depressed drunk?" Julie asked.

"I don't know how to qualify his drunkenness. He called you Jules, his little angel, if that helps. We're at the pub and Caroline closes in an hour." Hope said.

"Ahhh. I'll be right over," Julie turned to Doug," Honey, my uncle is drunk and we need to rescue Hope."

"Sounds fun. Wait, didn't Lucas mention Tommy being at an AA meeting?" Doug tried to remember.

"Yes, now that you mentioned that, he did."

"Jules! My angel!" Tommy cried as Julie walked in with Doug.

"Hi, Hope. Hi, Uncle Tommy. I heard you and Hope were having a party. Can I join?" Julie asked.

"Sure!" Hope embraced the strangeness of the situation now that Julie was there.

"And, Hope, why don't you make some coffee?" Julie suggested.

"O.k."

"Uncle Tommy, what's going on?" Julie asked.

"She's gone. I wasn't enough."

"I hate when people use vague pronouns. Who's gone….oh," Julie had a realization, "when did she leave?"

"Last night, after we slept together. She doesn't love me enough," Tommy slurred.

Julie hoped Tommy was exaggerating about the slept together part.

"Oh, what the hell…what was your plan with Marie?" Julie decided to roll with it.

"To go to Europe and live together," Tommy said.

"Well, that's an interesting thought," Doug said.

"Europe is nice," Julie agreed.

"What's nice?" Hope asked, carrying coffee.

"Europe. Uncle Tommy, here's your coffee. Sorry it's not five hours old," Julie hoped the coffee would sober Tommy quicker.

"Why is Europe nice?"

"Because Tommy and Marie were going to move there, together," Julie said.

"Together? Oh…_together_….well, that's…" Hope looked for cues of how to respond from Julie.

"Interesting. Caroline wanting to close up?"

"Yeah. What are we doing with him?" Hope asked.

"He's staying at the Salem Inn. Honey…" Julie turned to Doug.

"If he throws up on the new couch, you're cleaning it up."

"Thank you. Come on Uncle Tommy. And Hope, we aren't going to mention this to Maggie," Julie helped Tommy to the car.

"I don't understand why she cares so much about him. I wouldn't let him stay at my house," Hope was confused.

"He's one more link to Addie. She has these childhood memories of him that you don't. You two might have Addie as both your mother, but she was a different mother to you than Julie. Tommy used to play with her and Addie. She was called Addie's girl by him and he was her favorite uncle. It's not easy to give him up. I should get going. I love you, honey," Doug said.

"Love you too, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Maggie woke up in the middle of night and shifted uncomfortably. She reached for the call button.<p>

"Hello? Do you need something?" Maxine was the on-duty nurse spoke through the intercom.

"I'm in pain…" Maggie muttered.

"O.k., someone will be right there."

Maggie groaned.

"Hi, Maggie. I have a pain reliever and muscle relaxer for you. What pain level are you at?" Maxine asked.

"An eight and I can't catch my breath." Maggie felt the familiar panic rising as Victor woke up.

"All right. I'll get you a breathing treatment, too. Try to relax."

"That's easy," Maggie muttered.

"Maggie…" For the first time Victor saw how bad the MG could get and it scared him.

"It's…the service's day after tomorrow and Melanie…." Maggie gasped for breath.

"My Maggie…."Victor found himself helpless.

"O.k., Maggie, first let's do the breathing treatment," Maxine said as she entered the room.

Maggie nodded.

An hour later, Maggie was breathing easier and dozing. Victor grasped her hand, shaken. He didn't realized how bad it would get.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mom," Melissa said, kissing her mother.<p>

"Hi, honey. When are you leaving today?" Maggie was still breathing shallowly.

"In three hours. I heard you had a rough night. Should I still go home?"

"Melissa, I already have four people living with me, ready to cater to my every whim and need. And Doug and Julie are around, not to mention your cousins," Maggie said.

"I don't like leaving you, when you're in the hospital, considering last night… besides Lucas and Jennifer were brats this week," Melissa bit her lip.

"Sweetheart, Sarah's here and she can yell at your cousins. I'll be fine. But you're getting anxious about work. You'll feel better if you went home."

"Mom…."

"Victor's plane can go from Salem to Nashville to Salem in three hours. You can be home in three hours," Maggie soothed.

"I know. I feel like I'm abandoning you and you're sick."

"Yes, I know but you know I'm going to be o.k. And you aren't abandoning me. I want you to go home and argued the finer points of lyrics with producers. I'm going to be fine," Maggie promised.

"O.k., I'm coming home for Christmas. I heard there's going to be at least the Greek Gangster ornament," Melissa teased.

"Better not be or Julie will be in trouble," Maggie said.

"I love you. You'll be o.k.?" Melissa said.

"Yeah. My levels are getting better and I think I'll be release this week."

"O.k. I'll call you when I get home."

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Tommy groaned as the morning light hit his eyes. There was a cup of coffee and a note.<p>

_UncleTommy-_

_I went to Maggie's to help Melanie with funeral plans. There's food in the fridge and I made fresh coffee._

_-Julie._

Besides the note there was a list of AA meetings. Tommy realized how messed up his life was. He groaned again and wondered if he could just sleep for a month.


	30. Chapter 30

"Maggie?" Julie came into Maggie's hospital room the day of the funeral.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I have had a couple interesting days. I bought you clothes for the funeral. Where is Victor?" Julie asked.

"Did you talk to Marie?" Maggie tried to remember where various people were.

"Marie received a summons to serve in Dublin. Where's Victor?"

"He went home to shower and change. Melanie should be here in an hour. Carly got in late last night and is staying with the girls. Did you remember the flowers?"

"White roses and you're getting short of breath. Breathe. We need to get you unhook and dress. Bo and Will are setting up the chapel. Did Melissa get home, o.k.?"

"She called around nine last night," Maggie nodded. "Sarah works today."

"She couldn't get the day off? Well, she is the lowest man on the totem pole," Julie said.

"I don't think she tried. I don't know but it might be awkward to attend the funeral of someone you autopsied," Maggie said as Maxine came in.

"I never thought of that," Julie looked thoughtful.

"Hi, Maggie. Ready to get unhook? Let me do that," Maxine said. She heard Maggie's breathing. "Maggie, before I unhook you, I'm going to listen to you."

"Don't have time. The service…"

"You have time." Maxine listened.

"Well?" Maggie asked impatiently.

"Here's the deal. You can go to the service but I want you on oxygen," Maxine said.

"I don't want to be a bother…"

"You can't breathe. You can bother people," Julie said.

"Right. Well, I should be getting dress," Maggie said.

"Let's do that."

An hour later, Victor walked into the hospital room.

"I see you've lost the i.v. but kept the oxygen. That extra day of rest before the service didn't do as much as we hoped it would. Are you sure you feel up to going?"

"Yeah. I need to be there for Melanie," Maggie said.

"That's not what Victor asked. Are you feeling up to this?" Julie asked.

"I'm in the hospital already. If I need anything, I can go back to my room. "

"O.k. Let's go then," Victor said.

* * *

><p>Melanie was talking quietly to her mother. She heard the wheelchair and turned.<p>

"Maggie! You came…are you all right? Why are you on oxygen?"

"Just a little trouble catching my breath. I'm fine. Hello, Carly," Maggie said.

"Hello. Thank you for taking care of Melanie, especially this past month."

"It was my pleasure, most of the time," Maggie said as Bo and Hope joined them.

"How are you, Aunt Maggie?" Hope asked.

"Tired. Melissa went home and Sarah's working. I'm just exhausted."

"Why don't you….?" Hope asked as Julie came up behind Maggie, shaking her head.

"Maggie's having an o.k. day, right, darling?" Julie squeezed Maggie's hand.

"Considering the circumstances, yes. I just need to get through this."

"Right. I think we all feel that way," Hope said.

"Darling, why don't we settle you?" Julie asked Maggie.

"Yeah, " Maggie said as Brady and Victor came over.

"Do you want to get out of the wheelchair?" Brady asked.

"We can help," Melanie rushed to Maggie's side.

"Nah, I think it would be easier if I just move her. Is that o.k. with you, Maggie?"

"Yes, that would be fine. I always love having handsome men sweep me off my feet."

Melanie allowed herself small smile.

"Maggie, remember I'm a very jealous person," Victor warned.

"And I'm o.k. with that. Melanie taught you the proper way, right ?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Here we go," Brady gently lifted Maggie, sitting her down in a pew.

"Thanks, Brady," Maggie said as Victor and Melanie sat down on each side of her.

"Sweetheart." Maggie kissed Melanie's head.

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat," Melanie whispered.

"It's o.k. Everyone's stressed. And you're grieving," Maggie said.

Melanie nodded.

* * *

><p>Hope glanced around, noticing the obvious absence of Tommy.<p>

"Julie, do you know where Uncle Tommy is?" Hope hissed.

"No, o.k.? He left before I woke up. He made coffee and left," Julie felt stressed.

"Did you call him?"

"Hope…what happens happen. We have bigger things to worry about. Maggie really doesn't look well."

Hope turned to look at her aunt. "Why doesn't she go to back to her room?"

"Because of Melanie and Victor. She feels like she needs to support them."

"Oh. Jennifer's arrived, with Bill and Laura. It's weird to see the three of them together," Hope commented.

"I know your father and I have made mistakes but I like to think we make up a semi-coherent family, unlike Bill, Laura and Jennifer," Julie said.

"You do," Hope felt ashamed for her reaction to the Douglas Thomas revelation. "Julie, I'm sorry for…"

"It's o.k. It was a natural reaction to something major that we should've told you. And darling, we never blamed you. It just wasn't meant to be," Julie said.

"Do you ever think about what life might have been?"

"Mmm, sometimes. And the conclusion is always life would've been different. Not worse or better, just different. But I'm happy we have you and David in our lives."

"I'm happy to have my Julie, too," Hope squeezed Julie's hand.

* * *

><p>Jennifer shifted anxiously between her parents. She wondered why, of all days, today her parents decided to be parents. Julie noticed how uncomfortable Jennifer was.<p>

"Darling, I'm going to try to rescue Jennifer."

"O.k. I'm going to call Daddy to check on Ciara," Hope said.

Julie walked over to Jennifer and her parents.

"Jennifer, have you said 'hi' to your aunt?"

Jennifer looked grateful for the excuse.

"I should do that."

Julie sat down next to Bill and Laura.

"She isn't happy with us," Laura said.

"She isn't _used_ to you."

"I'm sorry for putting that on you and Maggie," Laura said.

Julie sighed.

"Laura, we love Jennifer. But when she sees me with Hope or Maggie with her girls, she knows something is missing. She might not let you in immediately but I would make the effort. Jennifer's shaken right now and she needs you," Julie said as she watched Jennifer talked to Maggie.

"How bad is it?" Jennifer was shocked.

"I…it will get better," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat to my cousins," Jennifer mumbled as people were settling down.

"They will understand. Victor's ready to start."

"Daniel was such an adventurous boy…." Victor began.

Unnoticed, a hungover Tommy came in and sat in the back, lost in thought.


	31. Chapter 31

~the Laura/Allie line is inspired by a scene from the week of Alice's funeral.~

Maggie was well aware of the weight of Melanie's head on her shoulder. She could hear Victor's voice breaking as he spoke. Sighing, she just thought about how much she didn't care for Daniel Jonas.

Julie glanced around, bored (her grandmother would be appalled), and noticed different groups. Hope was next to her playing with her necklace. Laura was whispering to Jennifer who was wiping away tears. Victor's hands shook as he turned the pages. Brady sitting quietly. And Tommy…Oh _that_ was interesting. Julie wondered when her uncle came in.

It was no secret that Lucas really didn't care for Daniel, especially after he started to date Jennifer. But he was there for his Aunt Maggie, who asked him to deal with Tommy.

Victor looked at his wife, who looked pale. He tried to catch Julie's eye to attend to Maggie, but Julie's eyes roamed all over the room.

"Melanie…." Maggie moaned softly, nauseated.

Julie turned at the sound. _Maggie looks like she's going to be sick._

"Hope, I need to go to Maggie. I'll see you later," Julie muttered.

"Yeah, o.k."

"Maggie?" Melanie asked.

"Hey, honey, let's get you out of here," Julie whispered, kneeling down next to Maggie.

Maggie nodded. Julie carefully helped Maggie into the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the chapel.

* * *

><p>"I should be at the funeral," Maggie whimpered.<p>

"You're throwing up in a plastic bucket. Once again, I think you get a pass. Darling, is there anything I can do?"

"No, just…."Maggie gagged again.

"Darling," Julie pulled Maggie's hair back, "its o.k."

"I…."

"Maggie, everybody understands," Julie soothed.

Victor wanted to rush up to Maggie's room but he continued to read automatically. He finished the eulogy and stood in the receiving line. Julie came back in and whispered in his ear,

"Maggie wants you to go to Chez Rogue for the brunch."

"I don't want to leave her," Victor whispered back.

"I know. Look, stay for an hour and then come back. I won't leave her," Julie said.

Victor hesitated.

"O.k., I will but I want to say good-bye to her."

"Of course."

"Sweetheart," Victor kissed Maggie's forehead.

"Victor…." Maggie murmured.

"I don't have to go."

"You really do. Daniel should have at least three people there who loved him."

"Julie's here and Sarah's coming after work. You will call me if you need me, right?" Victor asked.

"Of course. I love you," Maggie said.

"I love you, too." Victor kissed Maggie and left as Julie came back in.

"We'll see you later," Julie squeezed Victor's hand.

"Thanks, Julie."

* * *

><p>A round of 'how's Maggie?' greeted Victor when he entered Chez Rogue. He felt like snapping at them, that Maggie was sick, Maggie would be sick for a while and how do you think Maggie was after you invaded our lives. Victor sighed and said,<p>

"She's resting. Excuse me, I need to see Melanie."

Victor found Melanie, sitting with her mother.

"How's Maggie?" Melanie asked quietly.

"She's just resting but doing better," Victor said, softening his tone, "I'm going back soon. You know Melissa left, right?"

"Yeah. She wrote me a nice note. I might've misjudged her," Melanie looked thoughtful.

"I think a lot of people misjudge other people," Victor said, looking at Carly, who nodded her agreement.

"Where's Lucas?" Jennifer asked her dad.

"He's dealing with your uncle," Bill said.

"Oh," Jennifer said.

"Listen, I'm sorry for not being there for you…"

"Dad, today isn't the day to reopen old wounds," Jennifer sighed.

"You're right. But I would like to talk you about our relationship sometime, if you're open to that," Bill said.

"Maybe," Jennifer said as Lucas approached them.

"My daughter would like to have tea with Miss Laura, if it's convenient for you before you leave," Lucas said.

"I leave in three days, so we'll see. How's Tommy?" Laura asked.

Lucas bit his lip. "He's hung over. We went to an AA meeting last night and this morning. But I think he's been drinking since he came home."

Jennifer suddenly understood why Lucas was so upset when she threw his bond with Maggie in his face. True, the two of them had a bond that she couldn't understand but that also meant Maggie asked difficult favors from him.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, for arguing with you. I'm just overwhelmed," Jennifer said.

"I know, Jen. Everybody is. I should get back to Uncle Tommy. Jen, you do know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you, too. Thank you for dealing with Uncle Tommy."

Lucas nodded and went back to sit with Tommy.

"I miss Marie," Tommy simply said.

"I know, Uncle Tommy, I know," Lucas replied.

* * *

><p>"It's been an hour. Do you expect Victor to rush in anytime now?" Julie asked as Victor rushed in.<p>

"Hi. How was it?" Maggie asked.

"It was what it was. But right now, I just want to cuddle with my wife."

"Your wife would enjoy that." Maggie smiled as Victor went to change.

"I'll leave you to rest. I'll talk to you later," Julie said.

"Yeah. Bye."

"My Maggie, how I love you," Victor said.

"I love you, too."

Sarah walked into her mother's hospital room. She smiled as she saw Maggie curled around Victor. Deciding not to wake them up, Sarah slipped out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

"Princess, you could make it," Julie hugged her cousin as she arrived.

"Yeah, my relief came early. Where's Melanie?" Sarah asked.

"She's with Jennifer and Carly. If you're looking for Lucas, he and Uncle Tommy went to a meeting," Julie said, as Sarah raised her eyebrow, "You look eerily like your mother when you do that."

"I heard a rumor that he got drunk after Aunt Marie left."

"You don't know half of it," Julie said.

"What's the rest of it?" Sarah asked, a little amused.

"It's…a long story that won't help anyone if more people knew. But I'm so sick of keeping secrets," Julie said.

"So what's the rest of the story?" Sarah took a sip of her drink.

"Tommy and Marie spent the night together before she left," Julie whispered as Sarah choked on her drink, "Princess, are you o.k.?"

"Um, yeah. Spent the night together? Playing checkers? Julie, please tell me board games were involved."

"Not exactly."

"Wow….that's…."

"I used the word 'interesting' with Hope," Julie said, scanning the crowd.

"So I assume Mom doesn't know," Sarah said.

"No, and we aren't saying anything. We have asked too much from your mom already."

Sarah was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Julie?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Did we ever figure out why Mom knew about Tommy and Marie's baby in the first place? Mom, of all people, knew, not you or Uncle Bill, which would make more sense. Cause in a way, Grandma really screwed Mom over by telling her this, " Sarah pointed out.

Taken back by the thought, Julie was left speechless.

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask Hope and Jennifer to investigate since investigating family secrets seems to be their foray. I'm going to say hi to Melanie." Sarah went in Melanie's direction, leaving Julie in deep thought.

"Julie?" Hope asked, seeing Julie's expression.

"Your cousin just made a good point. And I'll deal with it later. Don't worry, darling," Julie said, distracted.

"Julie? What is it?" Hope asked.

"How did Maggie know? I know we asked before but she never really answered. Just that Maggie was close to Grandma at the end. But why didn't she tell me?" Julie was puzzled.

"You were home for a month and we never had enough time to talk. Maggie, Saint Maggie as we refer to her…."

Julie interrupted her sister.

"Don't call her that. Never call her Saint Maggie."

"Julie?" Hope questioned Julie's insistence.

"Maggie is human. She hates when she's put on a pedstal. Victor had that problem when they start to date…" Julie said.

"It's good that Maggie can talk to you. I love Aunt Maggie and Victor but I don't really want to know everything in their relationship. I find it strange sometimes that they're together at all," Hope said.

"Mmm-mmm. It's not exactly a normal relationship," Julie said.

"What is? " Hope asked, rhetiocally.

"Should we check on Aunt Maggie?" Jennifer asked Sarah as Hope and Julie wandered over.

"I think Victor can handle it," Hope said before Sarah could answered.

"And you want to change the subject," Julie laughed at her sister.

"What subject?" Jennifer asked.

" Maggie and Victor's relationship," Julie said.

"Actually, that subject gets strange. I just talked to her. She's fine and requested to be alone for a while. She just sounds tired," Sarah said.

"Oh, well, truth be told, I kind of want to leave. My parents are trying to…." Jennifer shrugged.

"Trying to be parents? I hate that," Hope said as Julie smirked at her.

"Well, Mom wanted us to start going through the house and Melissa and I did some last week. But there's more to go through. Do we want to do that?" Sarah asked.

"It seems better than hanging out here," Jennifer said.

"Do we want to invite Melanie?" Hope asked.

"I think she's hanging out with Carly, " Jennifer said.

"Then let's go," Sarah said as they said goodbye to Julie.

"How is it for you? To sort through the house?" Hope asked.

"Well, this house was never home for Melissa and me. That was the house on Wright street and when they moved here, we went through some of our stuff. Melissa went through and got her stuff last week and flew home with it. But I need to figure if I want to live with Mom and Victor forever," Sarah said.

"Well, there's always living with me and Abby," Jennifer said.

"I'm used to living alone, although I'll probably stay at the mansion for a while, with all the stuff going on with Mom."

"How is she?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen, I know you feel guilty but Mom's being in the hospital has little to do with you. She's tired but recovering. It's going to take a while," Sarah said.

"When is she being release?" Hope asked.

"We think in two days. Brady and Lucas set up Victor's office as a bedroom since it's on the first floor. Apparently if you flash some cash, you can turn an office into a master bedroom with handicapped bathroom in three days," Sarah said, amused.

"Nice. Victor's money does come in handy, " Hope said.

"Mmm-mmm. It's too bad it had to be done," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed.

"But Mom's going to be fine," Sarah reassured her cousins.

* * *

><p>"Victor," Maggie said as she and Victor watched t.v. in her hospital room.<p>

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What are we going to do about our bedroom? I don't think I can manage the stairs when I get home. But I suppose we can get chair lift," Maggie mused.

"It's done. We have a first floor master bedroom," Victor said.

"Really? How?"

"By doing the thing you hate me doing."

"How much did you pay for having the room done in three days?" Maggie asked.

"It was worth every penny," Victor kissed Maggie.


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you happy to go home?" Victor asked when Maggie was getting ready to be released.

"Yes. To be in my own bed…."Maggie smiled.

"I missed you in your own bed," Victor laughed.

"Honey, it's still going to be a while until we can have real fun in bed," Maggie said.

"I have a plan for that. But right now I just want to hold you in our bed."

"O.k., sounds good," Maggie kissed Victor, "I need you to remind me to call Melissa and Julie and…"

"Maggie, I'll make sure Melissa knows that you are released and at home. But honey, you can't try to run the Horton family or help Melanie with her grief. You need to focus on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," Maggie said, yawning.

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course! I can barely move. I'm not going exhaust myself by mediating the various Horton family feuds!" Maggie snapped. She saw the hurt on Victor's face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, honey. It's just I'm out of practice at being sick."

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm not used to you being sick either. We'll learn together," Victor said.

"Right. Let's take it hour by hour. Can you make sure the pharmacy filled my prescriptions?"

"Of course. I do love you, no matter what. You do know that, right?"

"I know. I love you, too. I'm sorry," Maggie blinked back tears.

"I'll be right back."

Maggie let a tear rolled down her check after Victor left.

* * *

><p>"Jen, she's going to be sick for a while. Right now, the most helpful thing you can do is leave Maggie alone," Julie said.<p>

"But I want to help!"

"I know. The best thing for Maggie is rest. And if she need us, someone will call," Julie said.

Jennifer was quiet and then said,

"Mom and Dad left yesterday and the day before."

"Ah. So, that's why the need for Maggie right now…"Julie said knowingly.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like a brat but I can't help it right now," Jennifer said.

"Honey, I'm sorry that your parents didn't get a chance to raise you. That your mom was sick and your dad abandoned you. Some people aren't meant to be parents and your dad might be one of them. But being in the position of not being ready to be a parent, it's a hard situation for everyone involved," Julie said.

"How is your relationship with David?"

"We talk once a month and get together every six months. He's not thrilled with me or Doug right now," Julie said.

"How's that going with Hope?" Jennifer asked.

"Better. But we have a good base to come back to. You lack that with your parents. You can work on that," Julie said.

"I know. Is Aunt Maggie home?" Jennifer asked.

"She was being released today, so maybe. But let's give her a couple days to settle in. Then we can bombard her, o.k.?"

"O.k."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Maggie!" Allie ran up to Maggie who was in a wheelchair, "Why are you in a wheelchair?"<p>

"I'm sorry. Sami's busy at work so I have Allie this week and I know it's the worst week for it. But Will's around to baby-sit," Lucas felt bad.

"It's fine. And honey, I'm sick and it makes me tired to walk. Matter of fact, I'm going to bed right now," Maggie said.

"Oh." Allie knew Maggie must be really sick to go to bed in the middle of the day. "I hope you feel better. Mommy and Daddy make me take naps when I'm sick."

"And it makes you feel better. So give Aunt Maggie a hug and let her rest right now," Lucas told his daughter.

"O.k., Daddy. I love you, Aunt Maggie." Allie gave Maggie a hug.

"I love you too, sweetie. You too, Lucas," Maggie said, tiredly.

"I love you and we'll be around. Sarah should be home in a couple hours," Lucas said.

Maggie nodded.

"Let's get you into bed," Victor said.

"Yeah."

Maggie changed into a nightgown.

"That's cute," Victor said.

"Julie bought me it and some others, thinking it might me easier for me. It feels weird. I haven't worn a nightgown since I moved in," Maggie said.

"I know. You usually wear a t-shirt and boxers. But you look adorable."

"Victor, don't try to make me better," Maggie said.

"O.k. Why don't I change and hold you?" Victor asked.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"My Maggie," Victor whispered, " I love you."<p>

"I love you, too, Mickey," Maggie said groggily.

Victor wondered if he should wake Maggie up.

"Honey?" Victor asked.

A snore answered him.

* * *

><p>Victor slipped out and went to the living room for a book.<p>

"Victor. Nice boxers," Sarah looked amused.

"Your mother seems to like them."

"How's Mom?"

"Sleeping." Victor looked bothered.

"Is she o.k.? You have a weird expression," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she's fine for right now. It's just…"

"What?"

"She called me Mickey. I'm not jealous, just worried. It's probably the drugs," Victor said.

"What were you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I said, 'My Maggie, I love you.' and she said, 'I love you, too, Mickey."

"Ah. Daddy always called her 'My Maggie Love' and she probably heard that."

"Oh. I've been calling her 'My Maggie' since the first month we've been dating. She didn't mention anything," Victor looked conflicted.

"You can ask her about it, but my thought is if she didn't mention it, she probably doesn't mind," Sarah

"Do you mind? It's similar to your father's pet name."

Sarah bit her lip, thinking.

"It was weird at first. But Mom's dating anyone is weird. It's getting less weird. And 'My Maggie' is a natural pet name considering the alliteration. I'm sure she has a pet name for you."

Victor blushed.

"She does! What is it?" Sarah asked.

"I'm her Greek Guy."

"Huh. Melissa and I used a similar name for you."

"Do I want to know?" Victor raised his eyebrow.

"Probably not." Sarah thought it wouldn't do anyone any good to know she and her sister referred to Victor as the 'Greek Bastard' once upon a time.

"On that note, I'm going to fax some papers and then check on your mother."

"I'll check on her now," Sarah hadn't seen her mother since she came home.

"Lucas and Allie are around."

"I'll check on them, too." Sarah kissed Victor's cheek. "It's good to have you home, Victor."

"It's good to be home."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey…" Maggie, yawning, glanced over at the desk where Victor was working.

"Hi sleeping beauty. How are you?" Victor came over and kissed Maggie.

"I'm tired. I just woke up and I'm still tired," Maggie said.

"Are you happy to be home?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Honey, I had a weird dream where I called you Mickey and you insisted you weren't Mickey and I insisted…." Maggie saw Victor's look, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. You aren't Mickey."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Victor," Maggie kissed him, "Ioannis," another kiss, "Kirakis."

"I can think of worst times you could've called me 'Mickey'," Victor teased.

Maggie blushed, as she realized what Victor meant.

"I was worried when you called me, 'Mickey'. Was it just the drugs?"

"That and I heard, 'My Maggie I love you' I thought you were Mickey for a second. I don't know if I should tell you this but Mickey…."

"Used to call you 'My Maggie Love'. Sarah told me. Should I pick a new pet name?" Victor asked.

"I like when you call me 'My Maggie'. I'm _your_ Maggie. In fact, I had Justin filed the paperwork three days ago to become Maggie Kirakis," Maggie said.

"Really?" Victor's voice cracked.

"Don't get too excited. It's Margaret Horton Kirakis. I seemed to keep dropping one name and the others just move up one place. So I guess the next time I get married, Kirakis will be my middle name."

"Don't tease me. But really? You're taking my name?" Victor said.

"Happy wedding present, darling. I didn't know what else to get you," Maggie said, giggling.

"You…it's perfect. But what will your girls say?"

"They know and it's an adjustment for them. But it's my name and I get to decide," Maggie said.

"Are you sure you should be deciding this now?" Victor asked, seriously.

"Yes. I love you and I know what I want. I want to be your wife and this makes me feel like your wife."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Julie flipped through a catalogue waiting for her sister at the Pub. Hope sat down across from her.<p>

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Ordering Christmas ornaments and trying to figure what to do about Jennifer and David."

"Really? I didn't know you did that," Hope said.

"I know you thought magical elves did it and I hate to ruin your beliefs…."Julie raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought about it. What new ones do you need get?"

"Victor, Melanie and Daniel. Oh and apparently Sarah would like a new one," Julie said.

"Does she get a new one? Because if she does, I want a new one."

"_Nobody_ is getting a new one! I'm just ordering the three."

"What about Douglas Thomas or Thomas Grayson?"

Biting her lip, Julie looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe."

* * *

><p>"It's hard to stop when you do that, Maggie," Victor groaned as Maggie kissed down Victor's chest.<p>

"We don't have to…" Maggie whispered.

"Maggie…."

"Hmmm…"

"Honey, you just don't have to do that. You just got home three days ago," Victor reminded Maggie.

"I'm your wife."

"You still are my wife if we wait at least a week before we do anything," Victor said.

Maggie pouted and Victor laughed at the attempt to win him over.

"Don't even give me that face. I'm trying to be the good guy here."

"You're never the good guy," Maggie pointed out.

"But you reformed me."

"Yeah, I'm regretting that now," Maggie said, laying her head on Victor's chest.

"It will come soon enough. But in the meantime…." Victor reached over to the nightstand, "we can start planning." He pulled Paris brochures out.

"Paris, huh?"

"Paris, including this," Victor handed Maggie a brochure.

"Cooking classes," Maggie felt a smile break out on her face.

"If I let you out of the bedroom, My Maggie…" Victor teased.

"Now who's teasing?"

* * *

><p>"Julie, if I crossed a line there," Hope said.<p>

"It's just…I'm not used to talking about him. And while I appreciate the thought, I can't imagine seeing his name for a month."

"Fair enough. What about Daniel or Thomas Grayson?"

"I'll talk to Marie and Tommy about Thomas and Melanie about Daniel. It might be the same situation," Julie said.

"It's weird to see Mommy's name. I go months without seeing it and without thinking about her. Is that weird?"

"No, darling. It's different for me, because I see her in you," Julie paused, "And I'm very happy about that."

* * *

><p>"You know, I might not be able to even go to Paris for New Year's. its two months away and I just don't know…" Maggie looked uncertain.<p>

"Honey, Paris will wait." Victor kissed Maggie.

"What about Thanksgiving?" Maggie asked.

"What about Thanksgiving?" Victor looked confused.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving? It's our first Thanksgiving and I usually go over to the Hortons'. But we weren't dating or married last Thanksgiving. What do you want to do?"

"Well…Is Melissa coming in?"

"No, she's waiting until Christmas. So we can have the dinner here. Or go to the Hortons'?" Maggie asked uncertainly.

"No," Victor said simply.

"Honey, they're still my family," Maggie said.

"Who caused you to relapsed," Victor pointed out.

Maggie wanted to protest but found she couldn't.

"I know. I'm still mad at them. I haven't seen any of them since I got home except for Julie. I only spoke to Jennifer and Hope a couple times. I haven't really been out of this room. I'm feeling coop up."

"You haven't had time to feel coop up. You've only been home for three days! One which you propositioned me!"

Maggie pouted.

"Don't use the face. I hate when you use the face."

"But you love the result of this face."

"I do. I think we need to talk about the Hortons," Victor sat up, causing Maggie to do the same.

"They're been my family for thirty years. I can't just abandon them."

Victor held his hands up.

"I'm not asking you to. But for right now, I think they might hurt more than help. You need to rest."

"I know. I just don't know how to say no," Maggie said.

"You say 'I'm sick and sleeping fifteen hours a day and I'll get back to you'?" Victor suggested.

"I'll change my voicemail to say that."

"It's not forever."

"I know. Thank you for looking after me," Maggie leaned over for a kiss.

"Anytime Mrs. Kirakis."

* * *

><p>"I like the blue and white for Victor and pink for Melanie. You'll call about the other ones?" Hope asked.<p>

"Yes. Thank you for helping me," Julie said.

"It was nice spending time with you, Julie."

"You, too, darling."


	35. Chapter 35

~Sorry that it has been so long. Life intervened and I had a hard time working on this~

"Oh, Mrs. Kirakis," Julie trilled as she swept into the room.

"I see Sarah told you," Maggie smiled.

"Yes. Is Victor happy?"

"He says it doesn't matter but I caught him ordering me a monogram emerald necklace," Maggie said.

"That's nice. A bit overkill but nice," Julie said.

"Doug didn't order you one when you changed to Williams?"

"No and I should mention that to him."

Maggie laughed.

"How are you? We haven't heard much from you or Victor," Julie said.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. Really, Maggie, everybody's fine. Missing you but fine."

"Just a reflex. I'm so used to something going wrong. Speaking of stuff going wrong how's Jennifer?" Maggie asked.

"She's…" Julie paused.

"What, Julie? You know I hated It when you hesitant."

"She's having a hard time coming to terms with everything. It was a shock and she still can't believe it. She feels like she did something wrong and it's difficult to convince her otherwise."

"Hmmm, I wonder if Tom and Alice had a similar conversation about Tommy and Marie," Maggie mused.

"Have you heard from Marie?"

"No. I was pretty harsh in the hospital. Why?"

"No one has heard from her. It's just usually she calls to let us know she arrived," Julie said.

"Oh. Would…" Maggie bit her lip, almost mentioning Tommy.

"Do you want to ask him?"

"That wouldn't be awkward. 'So have you heard from your sister and lover?' Maybe we should let sleeping dogs lay."

Julie laughed and then grew serious.

"Seriously, how are you, Maggie?"

"I'm tired but I'm getting better. My eyes are still getting blurry and my legs are still weak. Victor and the kids won't let me lift a finger. It's annoying. "

"I know. I also know that you miss cooking. But Chez Rouge is fine but not the same without you of course. I'm enjoying running a restaurant again and Doug enjoys having me busy and out of the house. But as soon as you're well, it's yours again," Julie said.

"Thanks for doing that. I hated the thought of closing it," Maggie said.

"We need to finish talking about Jennifer," Julie said.

"We really don't."

"Fine. How long are you going to resent the Hortons?"

"I don't."

"O.k. Then how long are you planning to avoid your former in-laws and nieces and nephews?" Julie asked.

"I live with Lucas," Maggie pointed out.

"Maggie!"

"I just need a break from the great Horton family," Maggie shot back.

"Is Victor making you do this?" Julie asked.

"Of course not! How can you even think that? The man has been nothing but supportive through the whole Horton family saga."

"How long are you going to stay away?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to deal with the drama. How such leveled head people like Tom and Alice can have such drama queens for children and grandchildren, I'll never know."

"And their in-laws were so drama free?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Touché. I just need space. Besides, I'm a newlywed," Maggie said, almost bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means…I made Victor moved our wedding date up by eleven months. I haven't had a chance to enjoy being a newlywed for the last month. We live with at least three of our grown 'children'. We're still dealing with Daniel's suicide and now I'm sick. I don't want any more drama to deal with. If Marie hadn't come back…." Maggie took a deep breathe.

"Nothing would've change and we would be happy," Julie realized.

"I can't deal with any more right now. I've hit my limit and I need time away from the Hortons. "

Julie took a deep breath. "Does that include me?"

"I don't know. I just need a break. I'm still sleeping 16 hours a day. I need to get better and people keep bombarding me, wanting something."

"O.K. We'll leave you alone. You'll call us when you need us, right?" Julie tried to hold back her tears.

"Yes. I still love you and the rest of the family. I just need time," Maggie said.

"I love you, darling."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Julie? You look like you lost your best friend," Hope asked, concerned.<p>

Julie and Doug exchanged a look. Julie sighed,

"Maggie doesn't want to see us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she said to leave her alone, that we might risk her recovery. She's upset," Julie said.

"But she still wants to be part of the Horton family, right?"

"I wonder how changing her name fits in," Julie said.

"She changed her name? Victor must be thrilled," Bo said.

"But she's Maggie Horton. She's Aunt Maggie," Hope protested.

"I think she'll still be Aunt Maggie, sweetheart. And Julie's overreacting. Maggie's still sick. We assume she's well since she's home. But right now, she just need to rest," Doug said.

"But we love her and want to help her," Hope said.

"Maggie knows that," Doug said, giving Julie a look, "but right now, she wants space. And we should give her that."

"I suppose that's reasonable. But it's a tough pill to swallow," Hope said.

"I know, darling," Julie said.

* * *

><p>"Honey, is something wrong?" Victor asked as they read.<p>

"Nothing. I'm enjoying just having quiet time with you," Maggie said, as she reached up for a kiss.

"You're quiet."

"Long day."

"How was your visit with Julie?" Victor asked.

"Hmmm….it was o.k. I told her what we've talked about."

"How did she take it?"

Maggie sighed.

"Not well. She feels like I'm abandoning the Hortons …"

"She knows it's your choice, right? That I'm not pressuring you?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Right now, I just want you."

"You got me," Victor kissed Maggie softly.

Maggie closed her eyes and finally relaxed.


	36. Chapter 36

Victor woke up to the sounds of Maggie being sick. He yawned and flipped on the light beside him.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?" Maggie's voice sounded raw.

"Not feeling good?"

Maggie looked pitifully at him.

"I'll get you some soda and a clean nightgown. I'll be right back, My Maggie."

Victor came back to find Maggie curled up on the floor.

"Wouldn't you feel better in our bed?" Victor asked.

"Mmm, no. Don't want to move."

"You can't stay there. Your muscles will feel worse in the morning. Do you want a shower?" Victor rubbed Maggie's back.

"Yeah…could you join me?"

Victor raised his eyebrow.

"None of that. I just need support in the shower and prefer not to use the grab bars when I have a perfectly good support system in my husband."

"Why don't I draw you a bath?"

After her bath, dressed in a clean nightgown, Maggie yawned.

"Do you want to call the doctor in the morning?" Victor asked.

Maggie sighed.

"Hey, this might not be a setback. But the meds are still being played with," Victor said.

"I know. I was just hoping I was going into remission. I was feeling better."

"You will. But it will happen."

"I know. It's just…" Maggie was frustrated.

"You want to be the dynamite redhead Maggie Kirakis and not the sick Maggie," Victor said understandingly.

"Yeah," Maggie yawned.

"Well, just relax and sleep. I'll be here."

With that statement, Maggie's eyes flew opened.

"Victor! You're supposed to leave for New York in two days to meet with that new author."

"Brady or Lucas can do that," Victor reassured her.

"Honey, you've been working on this for two years. This is the Greek book, right?"

"Yes, but Brady can handle it."

"This is book you haven't stopped talking about since we started to date. You should go," Maggie said.

"My wife's sick. I'm not leaving you," Victor kissed her head.

"Sarah can take the days off. Or I'll call Melanie."

"Melanie left for Europe to visit Carly two days ago, remember? And Sarah's not a real doctor. Besides, Brady can deal with it. He's a quarter Greek."

"Sarah's a real doctor. Alice and Tom almost had to sell the cabin to cover her last year of med school. Not to mention the extra two years Mickey and I coughed up for undergrad. She's….just not a people person," Maggie said.

"Really? Hadn't noticed that," Victor said sarcastically.

"Victor, I'll be fine. I'll call Julie," Maggie said.

"Maggie…"

"You can go and make more money and buy your wife more jewelry in Paris," Maggie teased.

"I will do that anyway," Victor tweaked Maggie's nose.

"Honey, I'll be fine. How many days will you be gone?"

"Three days. I also planned to meet the CEO of ELQ to see if they will be involved with the family business book, although I think they're having problems right now," Victor said.

"It is only three days and at least half the time, I'll be asleep," Maggie said.

"Well, Sarah can take time off, right?"

"Yes. And the boys are around. It's fine." Maggie kissed Victor.

"I really don't want to leave," Victor looked at his wife.

"If I don't get worse in the next two days, you will."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

"Are you sure I can go?" Victor rubbed Maggie's back.

"Yes! And maybe when you get back, I will feel good enough for…certain events," Maggie turned her head for a kiss.

"Well, in that case, I will hurry right back," Victor smiled.

"You better."

Maggie woke up four hours later. How she could go from feeling so good to feeling so bad in such a short time? She dragged herself into the shower.

"Mom?" Sarah asked.

A moan answered her.

"Not a good day?"

"Uh-uh. I wish I haven't pushed Victor to go," Maggie sighed.

"Well, if you want I can try to get off on-call."

"You probably won't get call in and I can always call Julie," Maggie said.

"O.k. I'll let you sleep unless you can eat," Sarah said.

"Maybe some soup later."

"O.k. Love you."

"Love you, too." Maggie rolled over and went back to sleep.

Three hours later, she was woken up by Sarah, carrying a bowl of pasta and tea.

"Hey, sweetheart. No one died, yet?"

"Not yet. I thought you might be sick of soup. Can you handle pasta?"

"Yes! I am so sick of soup," Maggie laughed.

"Well, here you go. Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. I'm still tired."

"Should we call the doctor?" Sarah asked.

"Honey, it's just a side effect of the drugs. If I don't feel better in a couple days, I'll call. But all I want to do sleep."

"Will do. Just let me sleep."

"O.k. I love you, Mom," Sarah kissed her mom.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she hung up the phone. Of course, her co-worker's wife had to go into labor today. She ran through her contracts and finally reached someone.<p>

"Will! I'm so happy to reach you!"

"Hey, Sarah. Is something wrong with Aunt Maggie?" It was odd for Sarah to call him.

"Yes! I mean, no, not really. I just need someone to stay with her and I was called into work and I can't reach anyone else. I know you probably have class, and I hate to ask, but could you stay with Mom?"

"Yeah, sure. Victor has wireless, right? I can just have my friend Skype me in and I'll have Kevin email me notes. It's cool. I'll be fine," Will reassured his cousin.

"Thanks."

"I'll be there in five."

Maggie opened her eyes when she felt Sarah's hand on her.

"Sarrie?"

"Hi. I need to go to work but Will's here and you can call me on my cell. Is there anything you need?"

"'I'm just tired. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. But I told Will to call Lucas or Hope if he needs to. You'll be o.k.?" Sarah looked at her mom.

"Yeah. Love you honey." Maggie rolled over and closed her eyes.

Sarah returned to where her cousin was setting up his homework.

"Mom's asleep for now and there's food in the fridge. Thanks for doing this, Will."

"Not a problem." Will settle in to his homework.


	37. Chapter 37

"I can't believe Will called_ you_. I would've come home," Sarah scowled at her cousin.

"I was happy to help. Besides I love Aunt Maggie," Jennifer said.

"Yes, you love _my_ mom so much that you put her in the hospital with your actions!"

"Oh come on. You can't really believe that! I would never do anything to harm Aunt Maggie!"

"Except whining and sobbing about Daniel and Jack. 'I'm so confused about who I love. I have so many problems. Aunt Maggie, I need your help because my parents don't love me.' Poor, poor Jennifer, her parents didn't love her," Sarah said mockingly.

"Gee, it must be nice to be one of the few Hortons that were actually raised by her parents," Jennifer shot back. Amazingly she knew bringing up Neil would be too low of a blow.

"Not my problem your parents were a mess. Perhaps if they didn't lie to my dad, it would've worked out better." Sarah, unlike her cousin, went for low blows, regretting them later.

"Well, that certainly worked out for your parents. And you and Melissa."

"Hey! What in the world is going on?" Julie interrupted the fight as she and Hope walked into the room, "I hope your mom isn't sleeping."

Sarah bristled at the mention of her mom. "I didn't start it."

"Oh, of course, little Sarah never starts anything," Jennifer said, rolling her eyes...

"First, considering little Sarah is a foot and half taller than you, you might reconsider the nickname of 'little Sarah'. Second, I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. What are you fighting about?" Julie asked.

"Will called, saying Aunt Maggie became sicker and he didn't feel comfortable dealing with it. He tried to reach you, Sarah, and his dad and Julie. He called me as the last resort, because apparently he was panicking. Sarah, I'm sorry you think I would harm Aunt Maggie," Jennifer said.

"Sarah? Do you have anything to say to Jennifer?" Julie prompted.

"No."

"Sarrie…" Hope raised her eyebrow.

"Fine. I apologized for accusing you of making Mom sicker with your dramatics."

"We all have been under stress and we need to be consciously nicer to each other," Julie said.

"We should be nicer to each other? I thought the Hortons were always nice," Lucas said, as he sauntered in.

"Well, considering I walked in Jennifer and Sarah almost duking it out here..." Hope said.

"I wonder who would win that fight…" Lucas mused.

"I think that's irrelevant, Lucas, "Julie said.

"It's still an interesting question: which Horton had the worst childhood? Sarah's automatically out of the running...I was in boarding school so was Jen...Actually who wasn't sent to boarding school?" Lucas asked.

"Mike, Melissa and me. Dad said he didn't understand having kids just to send them away," Sarah smiled, thinking of her dad.

"And considering the whole weird Julie-Hope thing that makes Ciara's family tree project a nightmare, Hope's should be in the running," Jennifer said.

"Eh, it became normal somewhere along the line," Hope shrugged.

"Jessica!" Julie snapped her fingers with realization.

"Ahhh...considering finding her birth parents caused her to develop multiple personality disorder, we'll give her the edge," Jennifer nodded, conceding.

The cousins didn't noticed Victor entering the house. He paused, listened to the conversation and decided not to get involved. Walking into his bedroom, Victor changed into pajamas and slipped into bed with his wife.

"Are they still fighting about who had the worst childhood?" Maggie asked, drowsily.

"I think Jessica was winning. How are you?" Victor gently kissed his wife.

"Mmmm...Better now that you're home, "Maggie snuggled into Victor's chest.

"The feeling is definitely mutual," Victor closed his eyes.

"The thing is I think Jennifer is jealous of you, Sarah," Julie said, as they sat down, drinking coffee. Jennifer and Lucas went to pick up Allie and Hope went to the station to finish some paperwork.

"Please, everyone knows she was Gram's favorite, along with Hope. She got to spent the whole summer with Grandma and Grandpa every year."

Julie shook her head. Sometimes she could forget the ten year age different between Sarah and her cousins and sister. This wasn't one of the times.

"Yeah, she did. But Grandpa picked you up every Tuesday afternoon and took you on 'rounds' and then to dinner with Gram."

"Well, that's because I was the only one around."

"Yeah and do you realize you were the cousin, besides me, that got alone time with Grandpa and Gram? Everyone else had to share," Julie said.

"It got lonely, having no one to play with. I wish Lucas was around then," Sarah said, wistfully.

"I know you aren't the only one to regret that. Your dad said more than once, he would've raise Lucas. But you guys are pretty close, considering you only have know each other for fifteen years."

"I guess no one is truly satisfied with their lot of life but we were all loved, were we?"Julie smiled at her little cousin.

"Yes, we were."


End file.
